Will You Be Mine?
by Miztical-Dragon
Summary: The regular life of Kagome Higurashi had been to wake up at the break of dawn, usually by a harmless young boy named Inuyasha. With his long black hair and his piercing violet eyes, he immediately stole her heart. [Complete] MirSan InuKag RinSess
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

**_Chapter one: Kagome's note_**

_Have you ever fallen in love with somebody at first sight? Did he or she have the most out standing features? Maybe it was the weight of the world on their shoulders, or even the phases of the moon that changed everything. Well, it could have been anything but it first was shown one night. Yeah that one faithful night, when she met her prince charming. With his long silver hair, amber eyes and his velvet soft dog-ears. He didn't say a word, but he swept her clear off her feet at the ball. Kagome could have sworn that she had a certain closeness to this stranger, she could feel it in her very soul that some how this boy knew her better than anyone she had ever known even her closest friend._

Speaking of her friend, where was he? They promised to at least dance with each other once that night. Come to think of it, she had not seen him since before sunset earlier that very same day.

_'He said he'd be here.' _She thought to herself as she sadly watched the beautifully dressed couples hold one another close while they danced to the music under the stars.

**Earlier that Day-**

"Kagome, wake up. Lady Kagome." He whispered softly into her ear.

The morning sun danced on her baby blue sheets, the warmth spread all over her body as a slender body slid under the sheets with her.

"Inuyasha?" She said slightly opening one of her eyes, "You can't be in here, remember what happened last time they found you trying to sneak into my bed with me?"

"Yeah, but it was well worth it." He laughed quietly. "Besides, if you're not getting up I'm coming in with you. It's only fair."

She giggled as she pulled the covers over her body, "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" He replied reaching for the sheets.

Kagome turned over and laid her head on his chest, "Would you do something for me?"

Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair gently, "And what would you like me to do for you?"

"Come to the ball tonight with me," She asked as she rolled on top of him. Holding up her head with her palms giving him the most pleading puppy dog eyes she could summon up so early in the morning.

He was silent for a few minutes, contemplating on what he should say. He didn't want to upset her, but there would be no way that he could go. First of all he was a peasant. Second, since he wasn't royalty, unlike Kagome, he wasn't even supposed to be in her room. The palace servants would skin his hide if he was found.

"Inuyasha, please?" She begged him.

He watched Kagome's eyes turn glassy as she forced back her tears. Gently he put his hand to her soft cheek. A tear slipped down her pale face, and sadly he wiped it away and tried his hardest to keep a positive attitude at least for her sake.

"You know that's not possible Kagome." He sighed, "But please don't cry, I'll figure something out. I always do."

She smiled as she laid her forehead against his. His eyes showed so much worry, but he had compassion and Kagome loved him for that. Actually she loved everything about him; from his violet eyes and long black hair, to his capability to always keep her smiling.

There came a knocking at the door, causing Kagome to gasp. Quickly she climbed off of Inuyasha and draped a robe over her revealing silk pajamas. Another knock came at the door followed by a woman's voice.

"Kagome dear, time to wake up. We have to go try on dresses for the ball tonight. Hurry and get ready." Her mother said loudly.

"Okay mother, I will get ready." Kagome answered tying the robe strap around her waist.

"I will be back up in two hours darling, and you'd better be ready to go." Her mom's voice said as it faded.

When she was positive that her mother had departed the wing, Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who was over by her huge Victorian windows. His arms crossed over his chest, staring into the garden. Kagome walked over to him leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes she sighed.

"Will you always be here for me Inuyasha?" She whispered.

"Of course I will Kagome. We've been friends for almost six years now. I would do anything for you, all you have to do is ask." He told her as he ran his fingers up and down her robed arm.

She could hear footsteps coming towards her room, accompanied by loud whistling. Kagome gripped Inuyasha's arm and whispered. "You must go. Sango draws near. If she sees you, I just don't know what could happen to you this time."

Inuyasha nodded as he quickly embraced Kagome in a hug. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered back, "Meet me by the forest entrance before you leave. I wanna tell you something important."

As the door swung open, he was gone. The wind blew through the lace curtains and Kagome sighed as she turned to her dear friend and flashed her the most genuine smile. Sango raise her eyebrows suspiciously as she closed the gigantic wooden doors and locked them.

"So, he was here again wasn't he?" Sango said emotionlessly as she walked over to Kagome's bed and began to pull off the sheets.

"Oh, please don't tell anyone Sango. I can't stand to see him hurt like last time." Kagome pleaded at the woman's side.

"Don't worry lady Kagome, you should learn to relax more. I'm not like the other servants around this prison." Sango smiled assuring the young princess.

Kagome giggled and waited for Sango to finish before they sat down on a plush carpet where Kagome told Sango all what happened. The young maiden's eyes were glassy and starry when she finished. Looking at the open windows she let out yet another sigh.

"But there are many reasons why nothing has ever gone on between him and I." She continued growing depressed.

"Why is that Lady Kagome?" Sango asked.

"One; because we are very close friends. Two; law doesn't permit such marriages, and one of the main reasons are my parents are throwing this ball, to introduce me to 'fine' young bachelors who have a very high stature in other kingdoms." By now she was on the verge of tears when Sango got to her feet dragging Kagome with her.

"You have to get ready. Go, before your mom comes back." Sango shooed Kagome into the bathroom.

After a few minutes Sango heard water running, she sighed walking over to the windows and smiled, "So how much did you two hear?"

There came a rustling in the brush when two males came slightly out of the shadows.

"Enough." Replied a young man with purple robes. His hair was tied at the nape of his neck, but though his eyes and hands wandered he showed a passion for those of in dyer need.

"Sis, is Lady Kagome going to the ball with Inuyasha?" A young boy asked eagerly.

The girl shrugged her shoulders and sighed as she gave the boys a smile then closing the window.

oOo

Inuyasha avoided the guards as he exited the castle grounds and he slowly walked to the edge of the forest, right to the entrance.

_'There's no way I can go to that ball.' _He thought to himself as he climbed up a tree to keep himself hidden. _'Everyone in the palace knows what I look like. How can I change my appearance?'_

He looked through the leaves of the tree hoping for the moon to help give him an answer, but it was nowhere in sight. _'It's not there, that means…' _His mind raced with possibilities, _'But I can't. I won't do that.'_

The hours dragged on as Inuyasha tried to think of a way to tell Kagome that wouldn't be able to go with her.

"I guess he got tired of waiting for her." A voice said as the person walked passed the tree where Inuyasha hid in.

"What are you doing here Miroku? Shouldn't you be at the castle talking about the ominous black cloud that only a monk of your stature could see?" Inuyasha spat jumping out of the tree.

"Aye, I deserved that." Miroku sighed, "I have a message from Lady Kagome."

"What did she say?" Inuyasha asked quickly.

"No clue, she told me not to read." Miroku said pulling an envelope from his robed and handing it to Inuyasha.

Quickly he grabbed it and opening it to read what was written on the note.

_- Inuyasha, -_

_I am very sorry that I couldn't show up. My mother insisted that I show one of the early visitors around. I think she likes him. Well please accept my deepest apologies for this inconvenience. Come to my room before the sun sinks below the mountains. I will be waiting._

_-Love, Kagome-_

The boy dropped the note and took off towards the castle leaving one confused monk behind. Miroku bent over and retrieved the fallen message and read it before putting it into his robes. Grinning widely and slowly making his way back to his quarters.

oOo

Kagome waited patiently sitting at her vanity, looking at herself in the mirror. She wore an elegant blue dress. It had a peasant top that showed off the top of her breasts, the sleeves came to her wrists and had a lace ruffle flaring out covering her hands. The dress tightly covered her mid section showing off her curves, before it descended into a dress that made her look stunning. Even with her slightly heeled shoes, the dress came past her feet and barely dragged onto the marble floor.

Her long hair was put into a classy bun with strands of hair left out that were curled and left to hang over her face. It wouldn't be long till sunset and she prayed that her note had reached its destination. She sighed heavily as she looked down at her unamusing nails.

A few minutes went by and Kagome got to her feet. _'He's not coming,' _Her mind said depressed as her eyes lowered to the floor sadly. She turned around and was about to leave when she heard her glass door close.

"Sorry that I'm late." He said, "I had a run in with some distractions."

Kagome smiled as she faced Inuyasha and rushed to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "I thought you wouldn't show." She sniffled holding back her tears.

A little dazed by her actions, he patted his friend's back softly, "Please don't cry. I would never miss a moment to see you."

She let go of him and stood back. She couldn't help but smile, _'If only he knew.' _She thought aimlessly to herself. Inuyasha eyed Kagome's outfit and was completely speechless, not to mention breathless at what he saw, all he could do was stare.

"Do I look okay?" She asked self-consciously smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles from her dress.

Shaking his head he took one of her hands into his, "You look gorgeous." He noticed the blush in her face and he smiled. "Mi Lady, can I have this dance?" He bowed then winked as he stood up straight.

Covering her mouth to hide the giggles, she nodded. Inuyasha gently put one of his hands across her waist and held her hand with the other. Kagome slipped off her heels and put her free hand onto his shoulder. Though there was no music, they glided around the room silently. Kagome stared into her friends violet eyes and she lost herself. She leaned in closer and laid her head on his shoulder. Her breath became caught in her chest as he held her closer, tightening his grip around her waist. She soon relaxed and closed her eyes.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered softly into her ear.

"Hmm?" She could faintly hear him, she was so close to sleep.

"Will you be mine?" He asked a little louder, but not by much.

Without stopping to think she replied, "Always and forever."

Their dancing somehow seemed to intensify in closeness as they twirled around in slow circles.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be mine?"

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

**Chapter two: Transformation**

Before he could answer somebody knocked on the door, followed by an old voice, "Lady Kagome, tis time for ye."

"Coming Kaede." Kagome yelled pulling away from Inuyasha.

She silently apologized as she rushed to her shoes and slipped them on. She gazed back at a confused and saddened boy. Kagome went back to him and kissed his cheek, before running out of her room and disappearing down the wing.

He stood there in silence for a moment holding his cheek, _'She kissed me.' _He thought completely dazed he just stood there unaware of anything or anyone around him.

"Inuyasha? Hey Inuyasha?" Miroku called worriedly waving his hand in front of his friend.

Sango stood at Miroku's side, she watched Inuyasha; hand on his cheek, blushing and completely red in the face.

"He's gone." She said walking into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later with a bucket, "Move back unless you want to get wet."

She raised the bucket over her head and dumped the cold contents of water onto the silent boy.

"I wouldn't mind if it was you getting wet." The monk said under his breath as he placed a hand on Sango's thigh.

She let out a cry of anger and surprise as she felt a hand on her thigh. Smacking Miroku with the bucket, he went tumbling to the floor.

"YOU HENTAI!" she screamed as she straddled him, grabbing the sides of his robes and hitting him over and over with her fist.

All the monk could do was smile widely with a red face when he realized the position they were in, while a lovely Sango beat him to an inch of his life.

There was a loud exhale of breath as everything around Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha became dark, the sun was setting and quickly at that. Sango turned around to face Inuyasha, his body became engulfed in a bright light as he collapsed to his knees. She let out a scream as she clung to the barely conscious monk's robes.

Miroku gaped at his friend and wrapped his arms around the terrified servant. Though the windows were closed, a fierce wind blew. Inuyasha's black hair fluttered in the wind wildly as the black color of his hair faded turning silver, and growing a bit longer.

His once closed violet eyes opened and surveyed the room, now as a pair of bright, amber eyes. Inuyasha lifted his hands to his face as nail like claws grew from his fingertips. He brushed a hand through his hair and two velvet, silver dog-ears twitched.

Inuyasha stood on his feet, his once brown peasant clothes transformed into a red haori with matching pants, that Miroku couldn't quite register

"Damn it." He said gruffly as he made his way to the glass door.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked looking at the man that walked away.

"You should have never seen me like this." Inuyasha sighed angrily.

Sango finally found the courage to leave the monk's arms and stood, "Inuyasha, what about Kagome?"

"What about her?" he asked turning to face his friends. His eyes were piercing their very souls.

"You promised her, you'd go to the ball." She said lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Who said I wasn't going?" he smirked, an evil grin covered his face.

"But you can't go like that!" Miroku yelled standing onto his feet.

Inuyasha glared at the two people behind him before he tuned and opened the door. "Watch me!" he was about to leave as he climbed onto the ledge. "Oh, and if you tell anyone about me, or my secret I will slice your throats." Then he was gone.

oOo

Kagome walked down the hall silently, Kaede at her side rambling about nonsense. "Now, first impression is everything mi lady. These men are coming in hope of gaining your heart as well as hand in marriage. And I want ye to have a good time."

She nodded as Kaede stopped her and looked over the young princess. Frowning Kaede sniffed the air. "You smell like dirt." The elderly woman reached into her pocket and drew out a small perfume. "Spin." She commanded. Kagome obeyed and lightly spun in a slow circle as the perfume was sprayed.

She coughed catching a mouthful of the perfume as Kaede gently pushed her out into the room. Many people were already there, some dancing and others mingling with others. Kagome sighed as she quietly made her way to her mother's side.

"Kagome, my darling, you look absolutely gorgeous!" her father said as he stood from his chair, lightly hugging his daughter.

"Thank you father," she grinned as she went to seat next to her mother's and sat down.

The night rolled by slowly and Kagome kept her eyes out for Inuyasha. A few daring men had asked her to dance and she declined politely. Growing quite bored, the young princess got up from her seat as a young man approached.

She walked passed him, without even a smile or a side-glance. She quickly walked down the stairs headed away from the music, when somebody grabbed her wrist.

"Inu--?" she turned to see a man with long black hair and black eyes. Something about him gave her the creeps and she pulled herself out of his grasp.

"Mi lady, shall we dance." It was more of a demand as he reached out for her. She stepped back.

"No we shall not." She growled as she turned and began to walk away.

"I don't think that's a good answer!" he growled back standing in front of Kagome. She gasped as he angrily grabbed her arm and flung her body against his. He held her tightly against his cold body.

Desperately she looked around for an escape, finding none she almost cried. When the song ended Kagome tore away from the man's grasp and ran into the people around her.

_'Hopefully I can hide!' _she thought. Her eyes darted around, she was about to give up hope when she saw a flash of silver and red. It was coming from a rather dark corner. Without hesitating she walked to it, noticing it was a young man. Kagome looked back into the crowd and saw a rather angry man walking towards her.

"Please kind sir, would you dance with me?" Kagome pleaded with the man hidden in the shadows.

"Feh." He grunted. "Why should I?"

Kagome looked at the man with pleading eyes as the fear consumed her. "Oh please, please just this once. I'll do anything."

The man with black eyes smiled widely as he placed a hand on the young princess' shoulder. She tensed up under his grasp and closed her eyes before she plastered a fake smile on her face and turned around.

"I almost lost you there for a moment princess." He hissed.

She nodded a bit then glanced up at the man with silver hair.

"So can I have this dance or not?" he continued, agitatedly tightening his grip.

"Uh..well..I..uh.." she stuttered her voice was small and quiet.

"Well you're going to have to wait in line." The silver hair boy said as he stepped out into the light with a mischievous grin on his face.

"And why is that!" the other man growled venomously as he glared daggers.

"Because this little lady here has already promised me a dance, and we were about to start when you decided to rear your ugly head into our private conversation."

Kagome looked up at her savior with silver hair as he took her by the wrist, leading her out into the crowd of dancing people. A genuine smile crept over her face as she stared at his stern face. His voice may have been a little rough when he first began to speak to her, but now it was like wow. No sooner as she drifted off into a fantasy land had the boy lightly placed his hand on her waist. Snapping back into reality she blushed and placed her hand onto his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Feh," he started. "I didn't do it for you. I just couldn't stand the look on that guy's face."

Her gaze never left his face, or his eyes for that matter. They were an amber color, which hypnotized her. She felt as though she was in heaven dancing in the clouds.

_'Why is she staring at me like that?'_ he thought. _'Maybe if I act like a jerk she won't ask me any questions._' Many questions ran through his mind as the music faded. Inuyasha didn't want to let go of Kagome, not now or ever. He wished for the song to last forever, just so he could hold her in his arms.

One song ended and another began and they still danced. After a while of debating, Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to his body, his arm hung loosely across her backside.

Kagome was surprised when the boy pulled her closer, _'I thought he didn't want to dance with me in the beginning?' _The end of the ball came all too soon for Kagome and she gave him a smiled before reluctantly letting go of her savior.

"Thank you, so much. For everything, I had fun." She said as she got to her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Uh..well…it was no problem." He blushed.

"Yeah. It's nice to know that I can have fun at times. Goodbye." She smiled as she turned to walk away. She only managed to take a few steps when she felt his claws wrap around her wrist.

"Wait!" he said nervously, "C-can I-I w-walk you to your sleeping quarters?"

Kagome giggled as he came up to her side. She nodded and he let his grip loosen and he put his arm behind his back as they quietly began to walk down the empty hallway.

oOo

Jealous eyes stared at a certain two people as they danced the night away. He grew angry, more or less enraged. "I almost had her. Why did that hanyou get in my way!" he growled under his breath. He needed to find a new way to get the young maiden to be his.

"I see that you have your eyes on my wonderful daughter." A rather bright old man said.

"Yes, sire she is a sight for sore eyes." He replied.

"I truly hope she finds a suitor soon." The king sighed.

Intrigued by the depression of the king, the rather elegant man turned his dark eyes onto the king.

"And how does one go about doing this?" the man questioned.

"By the second night when the moon is new, if my daughter has not found a respected man above society, I will arrange for my daughter to be wed." the kind seemed to grow even more saddened when he finished.

The man stared into the eyes of the king. His smiled grew wider as his once dark black eyes became red. Kagome's father slumped into a state of unconsciousness on his feet as the man's glowing eyes hypnotized him.

"If Lady Kagome doesn't find a suitor by the next moon, you shall wed her to me. Lord Naraku." The man said quietly so no one could hear.

"If my daughter doesn't find a suitor by the next moon. I shall wed her to you, Lord Naraku." The king repeated flatly.

Naraku smiled as he bowed then turned and walked away, leaving the castle was quite easy since his decision was made by only using what little of the vast knowledge that he held.

oOo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

**Chapter Three: Confession**

Naraku quickly climbed into his coach, it was hard to remove the grin from his face, even for a man with a smirk that could kill.

"Welcome back Lord Naraku." A woman said hidden from view.

"Aye, Kagura, I suppose you have information on our lost brother to the western lands heir?" Naraku questioned as the carriage began to quickly move down the now empty dirt roads.

"Yes, master Naraku, though all records of him seemed to disappear a little over six years ago, after the attack on the Western Empire." Kagura replied uninterestedly.

"So what should I be looking out for?" He asked as the mist surrounded the carriage as they turned into the forest.

"Mostly like his brother Sesshomaru, he has silver hair--" she started.

"Eyes of amber, dark red Kimono and a foul attitude to his superiors." He finished angrily as he clenched his fists.

"Aye, but how did you know? I don't think that you have any mind powers, well that I know of anyway." Kagura was a little surprised that her lord finished her sentences and that his anger had somewhat skyrocketed as they quickly approached the hidden castles in the kingdom's forest.

"He's made an appearance at the King's celebration." He hissed as he pulled out a small vial. "I'll be back, just go back to the castle and get more information."

Kagura nodded as Naraku drank the contents of the vial, with a poof of smoke he turned into a raven and flew out of the window. Back towards the king's castle.

oOo

Kagome sighed as they approached her bedroom door. _'So my night comes to an end and yet I am not happy.' _She thought as she clasped the doorknob with her hand. Looking back at the silver haired boy she smiled.

"I've had a wonderful time tonight," she started. "If only this night hadn't have to come to an end so quickly."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk, _'She had fun.'_ He gently took one of her hands into his own and kissed it. His fangs lightly grazing her knuckles, sending chills up her spine. He could feel her tense up. She blushed lightly at his actions.

"It doesn't have to end here." He whispered as he leaned closer to her.

At first Kagome stepped back, and yet he still drew closer. She could see the lust in his bright amber eyes clearly, it scared her a bit. When her back was pressed lightly against the wall, he smirked. There was a moment where he just stared at her, taking in the shape of her body and the scent she was giving off. She watched him as he licked his lips.

"I….." he grunted as he eagerly pushed his body up against hers.

Kagome gasped when he put his head in the crook of her neck, a warm feeling spread throughout her body as his hot breath caressed a small spot on her neck. She closed her eyes as he slowly began to kiss her collarbone. Reluctantly Kagome pushed him back, fighting her urge just to kiss him. She breathed heavily as she stared up into his amber orbs.

"I'm sorry, but we… I can't." she said lowering her gaze to the floor.

Inuyasha put his claw under her chin and brought her eyes back to his. He could smell her arousal, and he couldn't control himself. Inuyasha wanted her right there and then.

_'You can't!' _his mind screamed, _'If she's not the one you'll kill her!'_ his human self kept ranting trying to gain some control, though it didn't seem to be working too well at the moment. His demon senses were in control.

"Yes we can." He mumbled leaning into her closely and closed his eyes.

Kagome eyes grew wide, _'Did he?_' just as his lips came closer she moved her head and he tenderly kissed her cheek. She could hear him growl with disappointment, but she couldn't and she wouldn't.

"NO!" she pushed him away. "My heart belongs to somebody else. I am his, always and forever. And I could never be with you."

The tears swelled in her eyes as she turned, walking into her bedroom, closing then locking the door behind her. As she changed into her pajamas the tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. She looked at herself in her vanity mirror. Her eyes were puffy, slightly swelled, and red, and her once put up hair, hung loosely down her face. Kagome sighed heavily as she wrapped her arms around her chest.

"How can I love somebody who can't love me back?" she cried walking to her bed and collapsing onto her mattress, not caring if she was covered or not.

Soon Kagome fell into a restless sleep a little before dawn.

oOo

Inuyasha pressed one of his dog-ears against the wall as he listened for Kagome. Her words still lingered in his mind. "My heart belongs to somebody else. I am his always and forever."

_'Always and forever? Did she honestly mean that? Does she have feelings for me as a human? Do I have the same feelings for her?'_

"Feh," He growled, "Of course not! I would never feel any emotional attachments for a human girl. They're weak."

_'Then why were you all over her?' _a voice asked, _'I wasn't all over her!' _he thought, _'Yes you were, and if she had not of stopped you. I can give you one hint on where you'd be right now!' _the voice snickered.

"Yeah right, I'd never do anything with that human." He continued to talk to himself for a while longer until he stopped fighting with himself long enough to head around to her bedroom window and find out what she was up to.

Silently he listened, trying to catch every word she's happened to mutter to herself.

"How can I love somebody who can't love me back?" he heard her cry and his heart ached in his chest as his senses began to dull.

Quickly he rushed off her window and into the garden. He stopped when he reached a large water fountain. He sat on the edge and gazed into the water, a sad look on his hanyou face.

"How can I be like this?" he asked out loud as golden shimmering light poured over him as the sun rose from behind the mountains.

His hair darkened as his dog-ears disappeared along with his claws and fangs. His clothes transformed back into normal and his normal ears picked up the silent chirping of a near by blue jay in its nest. Inuyasha's sense of smell dimmed then went away completely.

Sadly he stared at his human form in the water's reflection. His eyes glowed violet as the rays of sun began to warm his cold body. _'If only you knew the truth about my past Kagome, then you'd understand everything.' _He thought as he rose to his feet once more.

Soon he found himself back at Kagome's window. He sighed rather heavily as he replayed the night's events over and over in his mind. _'Why did I even try? I don't have even a faint chance.'_

Quietly he entered her room and approached Kagome's bed. She lay out stretched on her silk blankets, asleep. He couldn't help but smile as he climbed onto the bed, sitting next to her. He always did the same routine each morning and each morning Kagome would worry that he would get caught. But Inuyasha was smarter than that.

As softly as he could Inuyasha pulled a blanket out from underneath Kagome's sleeping figure and covered her up. He brushed the stray strands of hair away from her face. She smiled at his touch, groaning a bit she put her arm over his torso and wrinkled her face.

"It's too early to get up Inuyasha.." she mumbled, "Come on…. Let's go back to…. hmmm… bed."

He blushed heavily and his breath caught in his chest. _'She's dreaming of me?' _his heart began to pound fiercely in his throat, everything seemed different, and he liked it. Though he knew that something bad would happen and it would bite him in the ass and hard.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome pull on his tunic, trying to pull him closer. After a moment or two she stopped moving and drifted back off into her fantasy world. He tried to think of something to do, but nothing came to mind. He just sat there silently trying to think.

Kagome frowned again as she stirred, slightly opening her eyes and sleepily looking up at Inuyasha. Her face grew hot, but she was glad that he was there. She wanted him to be with her, but only if he wanted to though. She hated to force him to do things even if they were for his best interest.

"Inuyasha?" she yawned sitting up, "when did you get here?" she stretched out a bit and tried to smile.

"A little while ago, but don't worry." He said as he flashed her his big pearly whites.

Kagome let out another tired yawn as she moved closer to Inuyasha. She laid her head on his chest, forcing him to lean back on her pillows. She wrapped one of her free arms around his torso again and closed her eyes, smiling widely even blushing a bit.

"Get some sleep Inuyasha." She whispered trying to get him to relax his tense body and ego.

Inuyasha thought that he was going to die there and then as she fell asleep on him. Finally when his heartbeat became regular again his eyes drooped, he yawned. Sleep was fighting him for control but he had to stay away incase anyone came into Kagome's room with him still there. He blinked but his eyes didn't open, sleep had won and claimed the tired human.

oOo

A rather large raven sat perched in a dying oak tree, its limbs were dark gray and no leaves ever blossomed from its branches. His small black round and beady eyes watched the princess through the open curtained window. He sat in solitude, not moving, cawing, or blinking. The bird expanded his wings to their full length and glided onto the grass that instantly died and turned brown as the raven walked.

As it neared the balcony the bird's body expanded and the once black feathers turned into silky black fur. His talons transformed into tiny paws with razor sharp claws. The tail curved and stretched out becoming flexible, long and soft. The now misshapen raven's head expanded, its beak disappeared but left whiskers, ears and cat ears.

The cat licked its lips as its dark green eyes scanned its surroundings. Standing right below the balcony, the cat pushed on his hind legs and leaped onto the ledge. Then jumped down onto the floor. He was making his way towards the windowed type door when he heard something coming. The cat shrunk in size about ten times before a rather familiar silver haired, boy joined the unseen cat on the princess' balcony.

oOo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

**_Chapter Four: Information._**

The cat watched the hanyou look up into the sky, then take off. Curiously the cat leaped back onto the oak tree and quickly climbed onto the highest branch. He watched in amazement as the silver haired boy transformed to a dark haired human. It intrigued him, _'So that's how you got away from me the first time.' _He thought as he climbed down from the tree. The cat quickly transformed back into a raven and flew into the forest, heading back to his castle.

oOo

Miroku and Sango walked quickly and silently down the halls. They had to check on Kagome.

"Do you even have the faintest clue to what happened last night?" Sango asked the monk.

He shook his head, "I've only known him since everyone else."

"Why wouldn't he tell us about something like that?" she asked confusedly.

Miroku tried to think as they neared the Princess' door, "I don't know my dear Sango, but it probably has to do with him changing into a demon."

"You could feel it too?"

"Yeah, though I couldn't believe my own eyes."

"I know how you feel. I was so scared." Sango whispered as she stood in front of a closed door.

As she reached for the door handle she felt pressure on her bottom Her eyes went wide as her hand whirled in a quick motion, sending one poor monk across the room. He practically flew into a wall.

"You hentai! I can't believe that you'd grope me at a time like this!" she growled towering over the fallen monk.

"What time would this be?" he asked confusedly.

"Did you not over hear a word the king said!" she yelled.

Miroku climbed to his feet and brushed himself off, "I make it a task not to listen in on private conversations."

"You're so full of it." Sango gritted her teeth and walked back over to the large wooden door. She turned the handle, but it was locked. Frantically she shoved her hands into her many-pocketed apron searching for the keys.

"What's wrong Sango my love?" he questioned.

"The door's locked." She started as he pulled out a set of keys, "And I needed to find my--here they are!"

Eyebrows rose with curiosity, Miroku took his chances and very cautiously inched his way towards her. He hoped she hadn't noticed, but he was out of luck, because her listening skills were through the roof.

"If you get any closer I'll personally detach what makes you a man and feed it to the dogs." She said venomously as she unlocked the door after a few moments of trying multiple keys.

He gulped putting his hands behind his back and glancing down to the ground, _'She wouldn't…. Would she?' _He quickly followed Sango into the young princess' room, not paying attention to where he was going, Miroku ran right into Sango.

She stood a few feet away from the gigantic canopy bed. At first Miroku could see Kagome sound asleep, then when his eyes looked upward to what she was resting her head on. His eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped. Sango let out a startled cry as she rushed back to the door, closed it then locking it. Unluckily for Inuyasha this action woke him up from a peaceful sleep.

He opened his eyes slowly to find a staring monk with his mouth wide open and a near hysterical servant picking up Kagome's dress from the night before. His body tensed up, completely stiff. Inuyasha rubbed the sleep from his eyes hoping that what was happening was just a dream, he had no such luck.

Sango stopped for a moment as new thought flooded her very suspicious ego. Her glare flashed to Inuyasha, who lay under a still sleeping peacefully princess. Her anger and irrational way o the situation took over and she stomped over to the foot of the bed.

"You disgusting pervert! How could you soil her!" she screamed loudly.

"W-Wait!" Inuyasha stammered, "I didn't! Hey! Who the hell do you take me as! I haven't soiled anybody!"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku who had an evil grin plastered to his face.

"Get that look off of your face monk! I didn't do anything to her!" he growled.

Kagome groaned lightly squeezing Inuyasha in her grasp causing him to blush. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled until she caught sight of Sango and Miroku in her room. She withdrew her grasp from Inuyasha and jumped out of her bed and ran to her bathroom and locked the door.

"Get Miroku out of my room!" she yelled through the door.

"Lady Kagome I have some very bad news to give you!" Sango said through the opposite side of the bathroom door.

"What is it!" Kagome asked.

"I need to tell you face to face or you might do something that you might regret later mi lady."

The door opened and Kagome stepped out, covered in a robe. She looked at Sango who guided her back over to the huge canopy bed next to Inuyasha, who straightened himself up a bit.

"Okay," Kagome sighed.

"Last night I over heard a conversation between your father and a Lord Naraku." Sango began.

Inuyasha gave an unnerving glance at the monk who just nodded as he listened intently himself.

"And they made an agreement." She continued.

"What type of agreement Sango?" Kagome asked confused.

Sango hesitated for a moment, "That if you have not found a suitor by the next new moon, you shall be wed."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shh, Inuyasha please!" Miroku whispered.

Kagome got off her bed, almost falling but she caught her balance with a horrified look in her eyes. She glanced at Inuyasha, her heart ached and she wanted to run to him, for him to hold her tight and tell her everything was going to be okay. But that wasn't going to happen.

"It gets worse," Miroku muttered loudly

Inuyasha glared daggers at the monk, "What do you mean 'it gets worse'?"

"I'm so sorry lady Kagome, but if the man you wish to marry isn't above society, you'll be forced to marry Lord Naraku." Sango finished looked at the floor.

Her body couldn't take it, nor could her heart. Kagome's knees buckled and she collapsed going instantly unconscious.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha gasped catching her in his arms before she hit the floor.

Sango sighed heavily and looked at Miroku sadly. "I can't believe that I have caused mi lady so much grief." She sniffed.

"My dear Sango, it's not your fault. You're just the barer of bad news." Miroku said gripping her by the shoulders tightly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stared silently at the unconscious princess in his arms, _'I'm so sorry Kagome' _he thought, _'I want to always be by your side, but I can't. It's impossible, I can only love you from a distance.'_

_'Well you can always go back to your kingdom' _a voice said, _'NO! I will never return to that place, never shall I have to endure such chaos!'_

A knock at the door tore Inuyasha from his thoughts. Sango's eyes widened as she pushed Miroku into the bathroom and helped Inuyasha put Kagome onto her bed.

"Go, Hide! It's Kaede!" Sango hissed pushing Inuyasha out of the glass door.

Just as Sango closed the door, the bedroom door opened and Kaede walked in, putting away her own set of keys.

"Sango, ye shouldn't lock the doors like that, people may get suspicious." The elderly woman said.

"I'm sorry mi lady," Sango whispered as she bowed, "I'll just go finish cleaning the bathroom."

Kaede nodded as she walked over to the edge of Kagome's bed, where she gently shook the young maiden awake.

"Princess Kagome, tis time for ye to get up. Ye have lots to accomplish today."

The sleeping princess stirred and opened her eyes, she yawned and slowly sat up.

"Er…hmm…I'm up. Give me a moment." Kagome said wiping her eyes.

"Ye don't have a moment to spare my lady. Ye have a visitor from the western lands and he will be here within the hour." Kaede said impatiently as she pulled Kagome from the comforts of her bed.

"Tell them I'm sick. I wish not to see anybody today." Kagome replied waving her hand, "Make them come back some other day, I'm a very busy person you know."

"What has gotten into ye Princess Kagome?" the elder woman demanded. "Ye have never acted so vile before! What is going on that ye will not tell me?"

"Nothing is wrong." She tried to sound as her normal self, "I just don't feel like having company today, that's all honest."

"Nonsense, ye will be dressed and ready by the time I get back, and ye will act like a lady or so help me god I'll figure out yer punishment!" with that the elderly woman angrily made her way out of Kagome's bedroom and loudly closing the door.

Sango came out with an unconscious Miroku after she was positive that Kaede was definitely gone. Kagome went over to her vanity and sat down in the chair. She put her chin in her hands and sighed heavily.

Inuyasha came back into the room with a blank expression on his face. He walked over to the upset Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"It's going to be okay," he sighed.

oOo


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Five: A visitor and Disbelief.**_

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, her eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to fall. She got up out of her chair and wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face from everyone's eyes and she began to sob. Inuyasha embraced her and ran his fingers through her hair, they stayed that way until Kagome's crying had dulled into dry sniffled. He lifted her chin with his fingers and smiled.

"You should get ready." He said calmly, "I've heard about the royal family from the western lands, and they aren't too keen on waiting for their hostess."

Inuyasha softly brushed away the few strands of her hair and placed them behind her ears. She nodded and sadly left his warm embrace so she could get ready. As she disappeared behind a door Miroku coughed and Sango looked dumbfounded, Inuyasha blushed as he realized that his friends watched his display of affection towards the princess.

"Is there something we should know about our friend, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked thoughtfully.

"No, not right now at least. But in due time if I'm ready to tell you that is." Inuyasha replied as he made his way glumly back to the window.

"You love her don't you?" Sango questioned, her eyes held a glassy, dreamy touch to them.

He gave a lopsided grin and nodded as he turned and hopped over the balcony and disappeared from view. Sango sighed heavily and shook her head. She looked up at Miroku who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Come on Houshi, let's go." She said as she took his hand into hers and headed out the door, slowly walking down the halls.

oOo

Kagome sighed as she closed the bathroom door. She quickly pulled off her clothing and walked over to the tub that was already filled with warm water. She slowly lowered herself in and grabbed a tiny rag and began to wash herself.

_'Why is my dad jumping at the chance to have me wed? And even go as far as betrothed me to a complete stranger? I don't even know this "Lord Naraku" is to boot. What makes him so sure that I would want to marry him.'_

Minutes later Kagome dried herself off and pulled on her soft robe and walked out into her room to find Inuyasha sitting on a chair near the window. She gave him a genuine smiled and walked over to her closet.

"I don't think that you should be forced to marry anybody you don't want to," Inuyasha said, "or love."

She turned around at his last words, he was no longer sitting in a chair, but only a few inches away from her. Kagome clenched the dress she held in her hands as he touched her face, a blush crept over her cheeks and she looked away from his piercing violet eyes.

"I….Inuyasha, please we can't." she whispered.

He took a step back from her, he understood, "I know but you should be allowed to find your own suitor on your own time."

Her heart ached and she couldn't breathe. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, he seemed to be so depressed and sad, but she couldn't. There was no way she could ever think that they wanted to be together, they were practically best friends. She wouldn't break his heart, so she wasn't going to lead him to a cliff and ask him to jump.

"You should leave," she said, "I have to get ready before Kaede gets back."

"I'll come back later, then we can spend time together and talk." He assured her, "Like the good ol' days."

"Yes, Inuyasha. Like the good old days." He leaned down and kissed her cheek and then left her once again.

Kagome hurried to the glass door and closed it. Her face was flushed. How could she keep up this charade of pretending not to love him when it was so obvious to everyone else around her? She leaned her back against the glass and stood there for a moment until she remembered that she still had to get ready before Kaede would return.

Tearing off the towel wrapped around her hair, Kagome rushed back into the bathroom, clutching her dress and quickly finished getting ready. As soon as Kagome had finished putting her hair up into a neat and tiny bun, Kaede walked into the room with a smile on her wrinkled face.

"Are ye ready mi lady?" she asked.

"Yes I am Kaede. Shall we go?" Kagome replied dully.

The elderly woman nodded and they both made their ways out of the gigantic room. Kagome sighed mentally screaming in utter rage on why she would have to meet with other lords. Her main agitation was that she would have to find a suitable husband by the next new moon or else she would have to marry some young lord named Naraku.

_'What if Naraku was the man with long silver hair?'_ she asked herself _'Well then it would okay. Right? What's wrong with me! Why can't I just ask for a bloody name one in a while!'_

"Lady Kaede?" she asked nervously, twiddling her fingers frantically.

"Aye Princess?" Kaede replied.

"Who is this 'Lord Naraku'? And why do I have to wed him?" Kagome asked as she looked at the mosaic paintings on the walls as she walked down the nearly empty hall.

"Aye, he is the young lord in which ye danced with the other night."

"Oh, well…uh…which one?" Kagome questioned, _'So it narrows my search down to two people.'_

"I'm sure it was the young lad who ye danced with first. He seemed like a good gentleman." Kaede replied honestly.

Kagome wanted to break out in a sarcastic laughing fit, but she knew better, it was unlady like. She followed the elderly woman into one of the large conference rooms, she sighed and seated herself down in a plush chair and waited for her visitor to arrive, as the old woman left her.

"I see we are a rather impatient young maiden." A cold voice said sarcastically from the other side of the room.

She quickly moved her head in the direction of the man. He had long silver hair and amber eyes. Kagome was speechless, her mouth moved but no words came out. '_Is that him?' _she asked herself.

"How disappointing," he muttered as he sat in a near by chair.

"Excuse me?" she asked finding her voice.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" He hissed, "I don't have all day, I'm a very busy man."

She nodded and stayed quiet waiting for him to continue, when he didn't she let out an agitated sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Well what is it you would like to talk about ….Lord?"

"Sesshomaru, of the western kingdom." He finished for her quite rudely, "I have come because some of my sources have informed me of something of great importance. It has struck my interest and I would like you to confirm them."

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru ask away." She replied softly.

This Lord had reminded her of the young lad who swept her off her very own feet and left like the wind, _'Maybe he's related to the boy? I could ask him if I could wed the young lad with those cute dog-ears. That would be better.'_

"I'm searching for my half brother," he started bored. "He was said to have been here during your 'ball'. Is this true?"

Kagome thought long and hard for a moment trying to find something to say to this lord.

"What is your half brother's name? He might have been on my guest list." She said flatly.

Sesshomaru looked kind of mad and irritated by this girl's ignorance, but none the less he gave her an icy cold stare and almost growled venomously, "I…Inu--"

"Inuyasha?" she finished, her eyes a blaze completely shocked.

"By your expression I gather that my sources are correct," he said, a victorious smirk starting to purse his lips.

"I do, but how can he be..uh..I mean he's only a.." she didn't get to finish as yelling could be heard coming from down the halls.

"You can't be here! GET HIM!" some guards, yelled.

Inuyasha came bursting through the doors, his long black hair fluttered over his shoulders. He breathed heavily as he stared at the lord across from Kagome.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled faintly, human ears couldn't hear him, but since Sesshomaru wasn't human, he heard perfectly clear. Getting to his feet the Inuyoukai stared back at his brother.

"I see, it's you then Inuyasha." He practically laughed.

Kagome quickly got to her feet and rushed over to Inuyasha's side. "I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I'll be right back." She then quickly left the room, and turned down the halls into an empty room, Inuyasha following close behind her, his hand laced with hers.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't run around like that." She said worriedly, "They'll surely catch you now."

"I know, but once I found out something about this 'Lord Naraku' guy, I felt you just had to know." He replied.

"Huh?"

"He's an heir to the throne of the northern lands. Once his father has dies and he's married, he'll--"

Kagome could hear footsteps coming their way, she clamped one of her hands over his mouth and pushed him back into a secret passageway. The area was small and they were pushed tightly against each other. They both blushed at their closeness and Kagome turned her head and tried to listen.

"Damn! They're not here!" a guard yelled.

"Keep searching! They couldn't have gotten far!" another said.

"Aye, keep searching." Kaede told the guards furiously, "I'm truly sorry about this Lord Sesshomaru, Princess Kagome has never acted like this before."

oOo


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Six: Torn apart.**_

"Tell me where this Inuyasha lad resides," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Nobody knows. We just try and keep him from the castle, but he is very cunning." Kaede replied.

"How long has he been coming around? If I may ask." He seemed rather uninterested.

"Aye, about almost six and a half years now." She answered.

The voices grew near Inuyasha and Kagome's hiding spot _'Dammit! He can tell we're here!' _He thought as he looked around for a place to go. He spotted a tiny door and he turned the knob. The door opened and showed a passageway. Inuyasha carefully moved and grabbed Kagome's hand and they took off running down the secret passageway.

"Where does this lead to Kagome?" he asked looking back at her.

"I don't know. I only was aware of the one's in my room that lead outside the castle and into the kitchens." She replied.

He slowed down as they came near the exit. He stopped completely at the old door and turned around to face Kagome, a small played on his face.

"Once we get out of this mess, you'll have to show me those." He chuckled.

She blushed and nodded, her eyes were glued to his. Inuyasha didn't know what was happening at first as he wrapped his hands around Kagome's waist. He couldn't stop himself, and it wasn't like he wanted to stop himself either. His head slowly lowered towards hers.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered as she felt his hot breath on her lips.

"Hmm?" he grunted stopping his progression for a moment.

"Will you be mine?" she asked nervously.

"A---"

Somebody opened the door and grabbed the back of Inuyasha's tunic and threw him to the ground. Sesshomaru entered the room moments later with a handful of guards at his aide. They grabbed Inuyasha's arms and yanked him off the floor.

"Hmm, I could have found him myself if you had not gotten in my way Lord Naraku." Sesshomaru growled as he stared at the man hidden in the shadows.

"Nonsense," Naraku hissed, "If it weren't for me your worthless half-breed of a brother could have done something to my beautiful fiancée."

Kagome climbed out of her hiding spot. Inuyasha looked horrified as he struggled to break free. She tried to go to his aide, but Naraku grasped her wrist and held her back.

"Now my love lets go. I'm sure that Lord Sesshomaru would like to get his prisoner out of our hair." Naraku chuckled.

"NO! You can't do that to him!" she yelled fighting against Naraku, "Let go of me you monster! I will never wed you!"

It was Sesshomaru's turn to laugh as the scene played out, "I see that your so called 'fiancée' has wished to have nothing to do with you. But none the less I must leave, I have duties to uphold."

"You can't take him! No! I won't let you! Give him back to me!" she screamed as she kicked Naraku in the shins.

She stood in front of Sesshomaru, her eyes glared angrily at him as she blocked his exit. Inuyasha had his eyes glued to the floor, he was so ashamed of himself.

"Kaede," Sesshomaru growled, "Move your princess or I will be forced to take regretful actions."

Naraku stormed hysterically over to Kagome and grabbed her arms and pulled her forcefully out of Sesshomaru's way. His nails dug into her wrist drawing blood. She let out a cry of pain as he began to drag her down the hallway.

Inuyasha's head shot up angrily at her cry, he began to fight against the guard's restraints. "Don't you dare touch her you bastard! I'll rip you in half!" he screamed as he got a violent wave of super human strength and knocked over the guards that held him. Inuyasha took off after Naraku, and as he drew close he felt something pierce into his shoulder, followed by three other tiny pinpricks of pain.

He stopped and slumped to his knees as he outstretched his hands as if he could reach her. His eyes drooped, his body felt weak, and he was all of a sudden extremely tired.

"NO! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed before she disappeared forcefully around a corner.

"Ka-Kag-Kagome." He managed to mutter before he blacked out.

Sesshomaru loomed over his brother's unconscious body and flashed an irritated frown before he turned to the guards, staring at them with an icy glare.

"Chain him up and take him to the carriage, I will be back shortly." He said as he began to walk down the corridors.

There was only the sound of the quiet pitter-patter that his shoes made as he walked into the throne room. He spotted the king and queen of the eastern lands perched in their royal chairs, looking as though in deep conversation. As they took notice of his arrival he respectfully bowed.

"Are you another noble who wishes for my daughter's hand in marriage? If so, you can leave. She hath chosen a fine suitor already." The king said.

"No, mi lord 'tis not why I have come." He bit his tongue so his face wouldn't show a bitter expression, "I have come to tell you that I have reprehended my half brother and will not be needing your help any longer in his search."

"Anytime..But please schedule an appointment in advanced before ye decide to come and visit my lands." The king said irritably.

The queen stood and silently walked down the few stairs. Her husband seemed not to mind as she led Sesshomaru from the room and back out into the hall. She had a pleasant smile played on her face as she spoke to the western land's ruler.

"I apologize for my beloved's behavior, he's just anxious to wed our dear Kagome off at the new moon. He's been waiting fifteen years for that day." She said sadly.

"I can only accept your apologizes for so long Nao." Sesshomaru replied, "When your daughter marries that lord from the Northern lands, the human race will fall and the demon's shall rise once again."

"Aye, I understand. The oracle has foreseen it, but my beloved still refuses to see the truth. I wish he hadn't made a deal with that young lord the other night." Nao sighed.

"I truly don't care what happens once I leave this castle. I have apprehended my half brother from your kingdom and I will be going back to my quarters, so I can reteach my brother his manners and overdue school lessons." He growled unhappily.

As they passed the garden and headed towards Sesshomaru's carriage. Nao's eyes lit up as she tenderly grasped his arm, then she shook her head.

"If only my daughter wasn't betrothed. She could have married your half brother and that would put our lands as allies…but my beloved would have no such word of that kind of thing." She looked melancholy, her eyes loosing their spark.

"You speak as though my people are beneath you humans." Sesshomaru hissed, "My people do not need such sass mouth from a human, none the less a weak human such as your husband."

"Oh, don't take it the wrong way mi lord," Nao replied shocked, "Tis just how he feels. He would never approve of a youkai and human marriage. You should have seen what he did to the young fox boy who tried to we a peasant, he was so furious that the woman was sent to the gallows last year."

Sesshomaru climbed into his carriage and took a seat next to his still unconscious half brother. He looked at Nao and frowned, "I wish not to know anymore misfortunes about your people. But I give you one heed of warning to you, my friend." He paused for a bit, "Watch out for your daughter, I wouldn't trust this 'Lord Naraku' as far as I could let a human take rule over my land."

Nao nodded and smiled as she pressed out the imaginary wrinkles in her dress. She was about to close the carriage door for Sesshomaru when she heard a glass-shattering scream, coming from inside the castle walls.

"Kagome!" Nao gasped as she dashed back into the garden.

oOo


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_I'm not sure, but there is some iffy content.. Nothing sexual, but iffy.._

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Seven: Evil intentions surface.**_

"No! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled before Naraku forcefully pulled her around the corner. He looked furious with her.

"It would be wise to shut up!" he growled digging his short nails into her wrist.

Kagome yanked her arm hoping to break free, it didn't work like how she would have wanted it to, but none the less she struggled to break free from Naraku's grasp. He pulled her down the hallways, her wrist now lightly bleeding.

"Let go!" she yelled as she tried to pry her wrist away.

Naraku growled angrily as he grabbed her other hand and twisted it behind her back. She let out a startled cry and he clamped his free hand over her mouth. Kagome gasped as she felt a hard body against her back and hot breath on her ear.

"You belong to me now!" he hissed, "What ever I say you will do! Got it!"

She softly whimpered as he pulled on her arm. The hand over her mouth slowly made its way down her neck and roughly stared down her chest. As she was about to pull herself away, he pushed Kagome up against the wall, smashing his body into hers.

"If you don't let go of me I'll scream!" she cried out as the tears started to swell in her eyes.

He laughed tightening his grasp on her and forced his other hand into her dress top. Kagome closed her eyes and Naraku harshly squeezed her breast. Not even a moment later she let out an ear-piercing scream.

oOo

Miroku and Sango hadn't been too far down the corridors when they faintly heard yelling. Miroku sighed trying to figure out who might be yelling when Sango poked his side playfully. He smiled as he pulled her into a loose embrace and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck.

"…Miroku…" she giggled as she drew imaginary circles on his robes with her index finger.

"…..Sango.." he gulped as his face grew serious, "I want to ask you a serious question."

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes as Miroku held her a little tighter. She could feel his heartbeat quicken and his muscles tense up.

"What is it Miroku?" she mused as she played with his robe sleeves.

Before he could answer a loud horrifying scream rang out down from the halls. Their embrace was cut short when Miroku grabbed her hand in his and raced down the hallway towards the noise.

They might have been prepared for what they saw if it hadn't been a horrible scene. Naraku pressed up against Kagome. One of his hands over her breast and another hidden behind her back. Not to mention that Miroku and Sango both saw the tiny stream of blood coming from Kagome's visible hand.

"Get off me!" Kagome cried loudly sniffling.

Angrily the monk let go of Sango's hand and stepped towards Naraku, "Let go of her!" he said flatly.

Naraku removed his hand from Kagome and stepped away from the wall. He grabbed her wrist and held on tightly. Kagome's face was beat red and she breathed heavily, her eyes flickered joyously at Miroku and Sango.

"Humph, I was done with her anyway." Naraku said coldly as he lifted Kagome's chin with his fingers.

He squeezed her jaw as he smashed his lips onto hers and forcefully pried open her mouth with his tongue, practically gagging her. Kagome cried out and pushed away. Naraku growled and tossed her aside, causing her to fall to the ground. He licked his lips, then turned and disappeared down the corridors.

Sango rushed to Kagome's side and hugged her tightly. Kagome sat on the ground and began to sob. Her world was falling apart and was going to hell. Her servant gently patted Kagome's back and looked up at Miroku, his face was half confused, and half outraged by the unwinding ball of yarn that was he present day.

"You should take her back to her room before more people come to inspect. Kagome has a pretty good set of lungs." Miroku said scouting around the area, making sure that no one was coming yet.

"Okay, but don't forget about us." Sango replied as she helped the sobbing princess get to her feet.

Quickly Sango and Kagome made their way to Kagome's room. As soon as the door was closed, Kagome broke out in to hysteric sobs. Sango tried to comfort her friend as she cleaned up her injury. Sango held onto Kagome until the tears stopped flowing and the sniffles had ceased.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango asked brushing the hair away from Kagome's face.

"Sango, I as so afraid." Kagome whispered as she wiped away the wetness from her face.

"I know hun, I know." She replied patting Kagome's back.

Sango was suddenly pushed away from the princess who became furious. Her eyes held hatred like she'd never seen before. Sango was taken back from this unfamiliar expression on her friend's face.

"I will not let myself be married to a man like Naraku!" Kagome spat as she fixed herself up, "I would rather have my parents killed."

"You surely don't mea that do you?" Sango asked shocked.

"Yes, I do" the princess sighed as she put up her hair in a bun, "They took him from me and I'll be dammed if I will put up with a man like Naraku for a husband!" her face became melancholy as she looked back at Sango, "When he.." She paused fighting back the angry tears, "…placed his hands on me like that it was like my innocence being stolen from me."

"Who did they take from you?" Sango asked a little behind in the conversation and a bit confused.

Kagome smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress and slipped on one her many necklaces. She would cherish it forever, because Inuyasha had given it to her a few years back. Now she knew how he was able to pay for it. She fingered the piece of jewelry as she gazed into the vanity mirror in front of her.

"Princess Kagome, please answer me." Sango continued.

"I watched as they drugged him." Kagome sighed sadly, "I saw the look in his eyes before he collapsed to his knees…. And I watched him try to reach for me as the drugs kicked in…Before Naraku pulled me around a corner…."

oOo

Miroku was just about done cleaning up the dried tiny blood specks on the tile floor when a very upset queen came jogging quickly to him. Her face showed signs of worry and confusion as she huffed and breathed heavily.

"Mi lady, are you okay?" he asked standing onto his feet, he was only a few inches taller than the queen.

"Where's Kagome?" she panted, "Is everything okay? I heard her scream from outside the gates."

"Yes, Princess Kagome is okay, she had quite a fright." He said only half truthfully, "She thought she saw a mouse, but it was only her imagination." He continued like nothing had happened at all, "She has been taken by Sango to her sleeping quarters to lie down. Princess Kagome doesn't feel so good at the moment.."

The queen sighed, relieved to hear that nothing was wrong, but her gut instinct told her to go check up on her daughter. She straightened herself up and began to walk slowly to her daughter's room.

"May I accompany you?" Miroku asked kindly, "Woman shouldn't have to walk down empty corridors by themselves, especially with such beauty as yours."

She nodded and Miroku caught up to the queen and silently walked a step or two behind her. It didn't take long for them to reach the gigantic wooden doors of Kagome's room. Lightly Nao knocked on her daughter's door giving her some privacy.

"Yes?" Sango asked faintly.

"Is Kagome awake? I heard from a certain monk that my daughter is feeling quite under the weather. Can I come in?" Nao asked loudly

"Hold on mi lady." Sango called, "Just let me make the room descent for you and the young monk."

Sango quickly dressed Kagome down to her skivvies and pushed her in the bed. Kagome pulled out the covers and slid underneath them while Sango quickly folded the dress. The princess took a minute to gain her focus as she hid her face into the goose-feathered pillows to give the illusion that she was laying down for some time.

As the servant Sango took once glance at Kagome, then she opened the door and bowed as the queen silently rushed over to the bed patting her daughter's back softly. The aging woman loomed over her daughter, with a sad look on her face.

"What is wrong mi lady?" Sango asked along with Miroku.

"I know why my daughter's upset." She replied looking at the servant, "I would never want to marry that young lord either. He seems so cold and uncaring." She paused for a moment, "She deserves better."

Kagome turned on her back and cautiously looked up at her mother with a very confused face. '_I would have thought that she would want me to marry him.' _She told herself.

"Mama," Kagome asked, "If you don't think that I should wed him why can't I just call lit off?"

"Because your father believes that the young lord is the perfect young man. The boy has practically swept him off his feet. And your father has promised you to him. I'm sorry but there's nothing that you can do." The queen said sadly.

"Where's father?" Kagome demanded.

"He's at his throne thinking about what to say at the wedding." Her mother replied.

Throwing the covers off her body, Kagome got out of bed and walked over to where Sango had put her dress and pulled it out. She quickly rushed into the bathroom where Kagome pulled on her dress and tied, zipped and laced up the back. She opened the door and looked at the three confused people. One of which had a tiny smile plastered onto his face.

The eager princess went over to her vanity and sat down on the small-pillowed chair. She took her hairbrush in her hand and began to comb silently, humming as she brushed her hair. When she finished, Kagome looked into the mirror and nodded to herself. Miroku, Sango and the queen looked at Kagome, still playing the confused expressions on their faces. They still hadn't even moved an inch since Kagome had had a burst of vibrant energy.

"What's going on with you Kagome?" the three of them asked in unison.

"Nothing's the matter with me…." She said getting up from her chair.

In the blink of an eye her anger showed through her well-hidden expressions. She ran to her door ad bolted out before any of the three people in her room could chase after her.

Quickly she dashed down the halls, heading to where she would be able to find her father. Kagome laughed half-heartedly at her actions.

_'Who would have known that I had it in me to deceive my mother, best friend, and a monk all at once.' _She told herself.

Angrily she grabbed the pair of metal door handles and heaved the gigantic wooden doors open. Her father sat on his throne like her mother had said he was. The king had a resilient smile plastered on his face as his daughter came through the doors. His expression dropped to a concerned and worried look when he caught his daughter's enraged icy glares.

"What plagues my daughter's mind on such days like today?" he asked.

"Father why have you betrothed me with out my proper knowledge?" she replied.

"Tis a fine man he will keep ye happy." Her father said happily.

She glared at him and yelled aloud, "I will not marry that man! Even if he was the last man on Earth! I won't!"

oOo


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Eight: True forms and Disappearances**_

"Why do you say rude things Kagome? This young manly only asks for your love." Her father began to get irritated.

"Naraku doesn't deserve my love!" she yelled, "Nor will I stand around and let you or anyone control my life!"

"Kagome!" he bellowed, "You have no say so in these matters! You are my daughter and as long as I'm king I will do as I please! Now you will shut that tongue of yours before I become angry and do something that you'll regret!"

"You can't control me! And I will never let you marry me off! I am not your property!" she screamed.

"That may be true," a voice said from behind the double doors where Kagome had entered, "But my princess you do belong to me."

"Aye, Lord Naraku, just the person I would like to see." The king said as he gave an angry glare at his disobedient daughter.

"What is it that you wish from me mi lord?" Naraku replied coyly.

The king climbed out of his seat and walked down the stairs. Now he held the superior smile of pleasure on his face. Naraku shook the hands of the king and slightly bowed.

"I would like you to take my beautiful daughter to your lands for the day so she can observe on how she will live once you two are wed." He said emotionlessly.

Kagome looked at her father_, 'How could he just send me away with this freak!' _"But father.." she complained.

"Be quiet," he yelled, "Ye will be spending most of your free time with this young lord and you will get to know him better! Is that understood!"

Naraku was practically tickled pink by the king's stubbornness. Now he would get to spend the whole day with his bride to be, alone and in his own kingdom. He kept his emotionless smile plastered to his face as he watched the young princess burst out into tears.

"Is that understood!" her father hissed.

Kagome nodded and ran from the room. There was no way that they were going to get her into anything or do anything with Naraku. She ran passed several servants as she blindly fled down the hallways. Nothing would make her stop, and it wasn't like her life was going how she'd planned it either.

oOo

Inuyasha woke up to find himself in a very elegant and comfortably soft canopy bed. He groaned and rolled over hiding his pounding head into the comforts of very soft feathered pillows

"Get up," a cold voice demanded.

"Make me!" Inuyasha growled.

"Now, do we have to resort to violence? I haven't seen you in years little brother and you want me to start off your first night back with me slaying you and your dirty blood?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

The tired Inuyasha sat up on the bed to see Sesshomaru leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

Sesshomaru laughed as he straightened up. He glared at his younger brother, who looked completely lost.

"Do? What do you think I did? I didn't do anything and I don't really care either," he replied. "The last I saw was her being dragged away by Naraku. Her eyes showed fear as she helplessly watched you crumble to the floor."

"YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha hissed.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes waving his hand at nothing. He opened the door and was about to walk out when he stopped and looked back at his little brother.

"Don't try to leave Inuyasha," he said calmly. "You aren't protected by your dirty human blood. My people don't take to your kind too keenly and they won't hesitate to kill you."

Inuyasha climbed to his feet and jumped off the bed. His brother raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why now?" Inuyasha asked, "Why did you search for me now? Why not six years ago?"

"I have not cared for you, but it was father's deathbed wish for you to come back to the castle. Though I have only been able to find you now after a quite a big supplier told me where to find you." He paused for a moment, "I would have never even started to look for you unless I knew where you were and if it would be quite easy to capture you."

The Inuyoukai turned back around and left, slamming the door behind him and locking it. Inuyasha growled angrily and punched a near by wall. Surprisingly it didn't hurt like it should have and the wall had a pretty good-sized dent in it. Curiously he went over to a large mirror and looked at himself.

His hair had a silver tint to it, his skin began to look a tad lighter, his eyes were beginning to turn amber again, and his human ears were getting smaller.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!" He said roughly as he looked down at his hands to see tiny claws slowly starting to grow.

It wouldn't be too long now until he was fully transformed and be a hanyou once more. Inuyasha had no clue to what he was going to do, but he had a faint idea. To go back and see Kagome.

oOo

She found herself back in her room a few minutes later. Quickly she barricaded her door, locking it. She ran to her balcony door and locked that also, tying a ribbon from her hair around the two glass like door handles.

Trying to make it look trashed she threw everything around frantically. Not even ten minutes later she heard the pounding on her bedroom door. She could tell by the yelling that there was a small group of people. Luckily for her she placed her dresser and vanity against the door.

Kagome rushed to a near by closet and hid inside, locking that door. It would serve her some get away time. Frantically she looked around the tiny closet until she found one of her many hidden passageways. She got down on her hands and knees and slowly crept into the tiny door type thing.

She climbed onto her feet and brushed herself off. Her smile was semi-conscious. There would be no way for anyone to find her because nobody but her knew where any of the hidden passageways were except for Inuyasha, but he wasn't there anymore.

Then it all struck her, she wouldn't be able to ever see Inuyasha again. Sesshomaru from the western lands had come and stole her only chance of happiness from her. She sat down far enough away from the entrance and drew her knees up to her chest. Trying to fight back down her tears, Kagome closed her eyes tightly and let out a tiny cry of sadness as her emotions took hold of her senses. Quietly she cried, it wasn't like anyone was able to hear her, but she still tried hard to stay quiet as the tears streamed down her face by the gallons. Everything was now just catching up to her ego and she couldn't handle the depression any longer.

"If only you could be with me Inuyasha," she cried in a hushed voice. "If only my father understood that I am in love with a boy who actually makes me happy. I wish you could be here with me, to hold me and tell me everything's going to be all right, and how we would figure out a way around this marriage." She began to sob harder, "Then we could be happy. I can't believe that my life has gotten this bad just as I find someone that I can love."

oOo

Miroku and Sango left the young princess Kagome's room a few moments after the queen departed. They weren't quite sure of what was going on, but the had had the faintest clue.

"So why do you think Princess Kagome was such high spirited as she departed earlier?" Miroku asked Sango as they walked out into the garden side by side.

"I'm not quite sure," Sango replied looking curiously at the amorous monk, "but if I were just taking a stab at the answer it would probably be that she wanted to try and persuade her father to have him not wed her to Naraku."

"Aye, she probably has done just that." The monk said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Just with no prevail I presume."

Sango stopped and glanced at Miroku confusedly, "What do you mean 'with no prevail'?"

"My dear Sango," he started, "We both know of the King's stubbornness. He is like a horse. You can bring him to water, but yet you cannot force him to drink."

By looking down at Sango, he could tell that she was still having a hard time processing and comprehending what hidden statement which he spoke in. He chuckled a bit, then rubbed his temples.

"It means that Lady Kagome can waste all her time, effort, and her voice by yelling and screaming at her father. And she might even try a calm approach, trying to handle the situation civilized, but her father is stubborn. He may listen to certain parts of what she speaks, and not give a hoot about a word that the poor girl utters." Miroku's head began to hurt from all the good-natured non-perverted advice but yet he made perfect sense.

Something sparked in Sango's mind and she kind of understood. Though she felt sort of bad for Kagome, because no matter what she did, she was going to be wed to Naraku.

"We should really go and comfort her. She'll be very depressed as she finally realizes everything." Sango suggested.

Sango and Miroku were about to turn around and head back to the castle when they heard a familiar voice call out.

"HEY!" he called, "Hey you there! Stop! I Say stop!"

As the young boy caught up with the Miroku and Sango, he stepped in front of them, breathing heavily, when he saw his sister and the lecherous monk.

"What's going on Kohaku?" Sango asked curiously.

Catching his breath her blurted out, "Princess Kagome has barricaded herself into her room and we cannot get it open!"

Miroku looked at the worried Sango and closed his eyes momentarily, "She's figured out that fighting is futile, but we must hurry and get to her before she does something irrational."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Kohaku said quickly grabbing his sister's hand and pulling in the direction of the castle.

oOo


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Nine: Eager to please**_

Taking her brother's hand, she took off in a fast jog with Miroku closely behind her. They made their way to the princess' room in a matter of only minutes. Already standing at the gigantic Victorian wooden doors were both the king and queen, a few other servants, and Naraku. He seemed to be not very interested in trying to get the princess out from her room.

As the three of them entered the scenery, Naraku looked up and flashed them an icy glare before he slowly walked off down the hallway.

"My lady, is there any way that we can help?" Sango offered.

"We must find a way into my daughter's room." The king said angrily, "She shows no respect for other's and she is completely selfish. I wonder where I went wrong with her."

The queen's eyes flickered with menace, she looked as though she was going to severely damage her arrogant husband, who could speak with such dishonorable words of their only child. With some quick thinking Miroku stood in front of the queen and smiled widely.

"My lady, come with Sango and I. We shall try and find another way into the bedroom." he paused looking back at the foolish king, "It seems as though my lord, your husband has this area under control."

The monk quickly looked over his shoulder at Sango, who nodded. The three of them walked to the other side of Kagome's room, they walked silently, clouded in confusion of what was going on. As they reached the back, Miroku jumped over the ledge and jiggled the handle.

"The door's locked," Miroku said looking at the two females behind him.

"Hold on. I might have something." Sango replied digging into her apron. It took a few seconds, but she pulled out a long nail filer and handed it to Miroku.

He gave her an evil grin and slightly winked before he went back to the door and slid in the nail filer between the cracks.

_'Hrm.. This is harder than I thought.'_ He told himself as he tried to rip the ribbon tied around the knob.

"I'm going to take a walk in the garden." The queen sighed, "So I can clear my mind."

"Aye my lady." Miroku grunted as he kept his attention on opening the door.

When the queen was out of sight, Sango climbed over the ledge to assist the monk. He jammed the filer into the door and smashed his fingers in the process. Sango let out a tiny giggle and picked up the fallen nail filer, looking up at Miroku curiously.

"I think you dropped this." She said holding up the filer in her hand.

He noted the smile on her face, though he was confused at first until Sango ran the nail filer up his robed arm.

"Sango, I've been meaning to ask you something." He said as he drew her into a loose embrace.

oOo

Inuyasha sat on the edge of his gigantic bed. Torn pieces of silk blankets and goose feathers lay strewn out all over the now clustered floor. He was surrounded by darkness. The stars show brightly through the glass door. The hanyou was angry with himself, his brother and who ever had told where he was hiding. Now there was no way he could change back into his human form since Sesshomaru had found away to break the enchantment that Inuyasha's mother had placed on him to conceal his true form before she passed on.

"I see we've already made ourselves at home." A woman's voice cooed seductively from the doorway.

"Go away Nazuna, I'm not in the mood." He told her emotionlessly.

Quietly she went over to his side, her smile was undoubtedly one of curiosity. Nazuna jumped up on the bed and crawled over to Inuyasha's side. He glared at her and turned away, his hands crossed over his chest and his nose up in the air.

"Oh Inuyasha lighten up. It's not as if you're going anywhere anytime soon." She said lowly as she climbed onto the hanyou's lap.

He growled loudly as she straddled his lap, he tried to push the aroused cat youkai off of himself, but she only retaliated violently by pushing him firmly onto the soft mattress, holding his wrists down with her sharp claw like nails.

"Get off me Nazuna!" he snarled angrily.

Her maroon eyes twinkled brightly as the mischievous grin on her face expanded widely. She lowered her head to the crook of Inuyasha's neck and at first lightly nipped at it, before moving up and licking his chin.

"Until your strength completely returns… You're mine for the taking Inuyasha." She hissed somewhat in a cross between seductively and dripping with venom.

"Yeah right… But who says that my strength hasn't returned yet?" Inuyasha chuckled as he leaned his head towards her only to head but her, gripping her hands with one of his massive palms, immediately flipping their positions.

His other hand lay spread out over the cat youkai's neck, with his own claws pressed tightly against her jugular vein. Nazuna's strawberry blonde hair hung loosely over her surprised face. Her eyes were wide with fear, even in the darkness, Inuyasha could smell her fear. He grunted as he climbed off her.

"Why Lord Sesshomaru had told me your strength had yet to return…. The whole court knows of your arrival." She stammered, backing up away from him.

"That bastard!" Inuyasha growled as he grabbed Nazuna, roughly tossing off of the bed and onto the concrete like floor. "Get out of her before I change my mind and rid of you myself."

She quickly climbed to her feet and scrambled to the door. Before Nazuna left, Inuyasha added, "And if you tell a single soul about my strength Nazuna…." He paused looking down at his claws, then back to her, "I will kill you."

With that she hurried out of the room and disappeared out of Inuyasha's range of hearing. He let out a heavy sigh as he got to his feet and slowly went to the glass door and opened it. The cold air felt good against his face, closing his eyes he tried to find some way to relax and get used to his surroundings.

"You shouldn't attack the young woman who come to your room." A cold voice said coming form inside the pitch-black room.

"Then you shouldn't tell the sex crazed demons in this castle about how 'weak' I am." Inuyasha spat irritably.

Sesshomaru smirked evilly as he appeared by his hanyou brother's side. Both of their long silk soft silver hair blew in the breeze and Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I love to see Nazuna squirm." He confessed. "I've got to do something with all my spare time… Besides… I think she likes you."

"No really, I couldn't tell." Inuyasha snorted dripping with sarcasm. "But I don't wish to be here. I have other things, important things to attend to."

The Western lands ruler turned and gave his younger brother an icy glare, then looked up at the moon.

"I don't care what happens to you Inuyasha," he said bluntly, "If it were up to me, you'd have been dead a long time ago. Do as you please, but with only a few rules. One, Don't kill any of my people. Two, Whatever you do, stay out of my way. And three, don't mess up any of my plans." He paused before adding. "Disobey any of these rules Inuyasha and I will deliver a punishment far worse than the next, starting with that princess of the Eastern lands."

Inuyasha glared at his brother momentarily before he quickly jumped onto the ledge.

"One thing of advice." Sesshomaru muttered. "Don't get caught, or you'll ruin my plans."

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, I won't." Inuyasha replied smiling widely. "Thanks Sesshomaru," and then he was gone.

"Sesshomaru? Are you in here?" a woman's faint voice asked sweetly from the doorway of Inuyasha's room.

oOo


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

**_Chapter Ten: Caught in the act._**

"Yes I am dear." he replied going over to his lovely young wife and leaning down to kiss her forehead lightly.

"Where's your brother Inuyasha?" she questioned curiously, "I thought I should greet the young lad who helped bring my big fluffy husband to me a few years back."

The Inuyoukai chuckled softly as his wife hugged him tightly. "He has left, probably for the rest of the night. Unfinished business my love."

"Well I think we have a little unfinished business ourselves." She said pulling away from Sesshomaru.

"Now that you say that, I do have some work waiting for me in the study room." he said thoughtfully.

His wife laughed as she playfully slapped his arm. He looked down at her mischievously and in a flash, she was wrapped tightly in his arms with his lips roughly against hers. At first she couldn't hear what he said, but she caught the ending.

"...you Rin..." He muttered catching her lips in a tender kiss.

_'I love you too fluffy,' _She thought as he swept her off her feet and carried her down the wing to their sleeping quarters.

oOo

As Inuyasha leaped off the ledge onto the cold grass, he instantly took off running. He may have had no clue where the eastern lands were, but it wasn't too hard to find it. Everything around him was quiet and it quickly whizzed by. All he had to do was follow his human scent back to the castle and it wouldn't take him long until he would tell Kagome everything. Maybe then he could be with her.

_'How did this all happen?' _He asked himself as he sniffed around for the faint clue to where he was going so he wouldn't get lost.

He could tell that the night was young by how the moon was positioned above the mountains. Soon it would be about midnight and he was only halfway there. It was easy to tell once he had finally found the trail.

_'I'm coming Kagome, I'm coming.' _He thought as he ran down the dirt road.

oOo

Kagome didn't know how much time had passed, and her tears had long ago dried from her face. She could tell by how quiet her surroundings were that whom ever were trying to get in her room had succeeded to no prevail. Finding nothing, they would have quickly scurried out of the room to look elsewhere.

Lying down on the cold hard floor, she used her arms as pillows and closed her eyes. A few more tears ran down her face as she sighed. Before she could fall into unconsciousness, she heard three faint voices coming closer to her hiding place.

"Where is she?" a gruff voice asked impatiently.

There was a moment of silence, "She has disappeared," a woman answered.

"Go, keep watch. I'll find her." the man replied roughly.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she heard her closet door open. She quickly got onto her feet, completely forgetting about her shoes she tore off down the passage way as fast as she could. She could hear the footsteps behind her, getting closer, though she didn't hear him call to her.

As she came to the door, she could feel the man practically breathing down her neck. She reached the knob and turned it, giving her a gigantic view of the garden. Kagome dashed out as the person barely touched her shoulder. She thought since she was out in the open she was home safe, but before she knew it, the man tackled her to the ground. She cried out and closed her eyes as her back hit the ground.

Her chest heaved up and down and she could feel the pressure of somebody on top of her. The hairs on her neck prickled up as the hot breath waxed and waned on her neck. There were two strong hands, one around her waist, and another right next to her head. She could feel the lightness of his hair on her face.

oOo

Tightening his grip around her, Miroku kissed Sango softly. She eagerly returned it and wrapped her hands around the monk's neck. After a moment, Sango pulled away only to have him quite roughly capture her lips into a more demanding kiss. He licked her lips and as they parted, Miroku intensely lashed his tongue into her mouth, exploring each crevasse that was unknown to him for so long.

Her body grew hot with anticipation as Miroku's hands began to roam the curves of her slender figure hidden underneath her day clothes. She could feel him trying to untie her apron as he kissed her hungrily.

"Sango, I love you..." he said softly pulling away from their embrace to remove the apron from her waist and dropping it to the floor.

"I...I don't know what to say.." she admitted looking away from him and out to the setting sun.

Putting his fingers under her chin and guiding her eyes to his, he whispered, "Say you love me Sango. I can't live another day without you." He paused for a moment, "Would you marry me?"

Gazing into his worried, yet loving violet eyes she let a stray tear fall down her face. _'Can I really love him?' _She asked herself, _'Can I see myself in his arms for the rest of my life? Does he really love me?_' And as if it was answering her mental question, he kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Sango, if you ware worried I understand. But I loved you from the first day you knocked me unconscious." This caused them both to blush slightly, "I will do anything just so I can have the chance to grow old with you. To spend every lonely night with you by my side."

She answered him by pulling him to her and kissing him. This sent Miroku's mind spinning, he was overwhelmed with joy. The monk pressed his body against Sango, who leaned against the glass door, which was still currently locked. He began to explore her mouth more hungrily than before when he heard her moan into his mouth.

Loosing control of his thoughts, he ran his hands slowly down Sango's backside. He felt her shiver under his grasp and it only made his manhood grow tight under his many layers of robes. One of his hands held her waist as the other wandered down her butt and her upper thigh.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_For the missing part of this chapter please visit the site given. **Sexual content in this chapter has been edited out** and is held on a different site for your viewing pleasure. Please be sure to review! and Enjoy the rest of the story... _

_Please click on my profile and go to the adultfanfiction site, the unedited version will be there._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You know," he chuckled, "You two shouldn't be doing that stuff in public, unless you both are 'lovers'. But I'm sure you already knew that."

Miroku and Sango froze as the stranger started to speak. The hoarseness of his voice and the tone he spoke with; it could only be one person, Inuyasha. But how could he be here when Kagome had told Sango that his "Brother" had taken him away.

Sango opened her eyes and looked at the figure, no doubt it was Inuyasha, but his looks were different. They were from the other night when he had transformed. Quickly she pulled away from Miroku and straightened her dress out and stared at the floor completely embarrassed that he of all people had caught her and the perverted monk at a very intense and awkward moment.

"How have you gotten back so quickly Inuyasha? I thought your 'brother' Lord Sesshomaru had practically dragged you to the western lands?" Miroku asked calmly facing Inuyasha.

"He did," The hanyou replied. "But that's not important right now. Where's Kagome at?"

Miroku bent down and picked up Sango's nail filer and handed it to Inuyasha, then pointed at the door.

"We think she's in there, but we can't get in. It's locked and there's a ribbon holding the door shut." Miroku said closing his eyes.

Inuyasha squatted down observing the lock. He grunted as he put his pinky claw into the lock. After a moment or two of twisting and turning his fragile claw, he heard a soft click. He climbed to his feet and smiled.

"Inuyasha that's not going to work." Sango said softly looking over Miroku's shoulder.

The hanyou turned the knob and pushed in. The door opened but only a crack, there was one of Kagome's hair ribbons tied tightly to the other doorknobs. Listening carefully, he could hear a faint heart beat, he could smell blood and the sweet sour hint of salt water.

He took the nail filer from his hands and slowly moved it onto of the ribbon. He barely had a hold of the edge of the object as he began to roughly saw at the ribbon. It took longer than what he had originally deduced. Sango and Miroku watched curiously and silently over his shoulder as he worked.

Finally the ribbon gave way and the doors slightly swung open a bit. It was completely dark, but Inuyasha could see perfectly as he walked over to one of the candles, he scratched his claws against the wall. The candlewick sparked and caught alight.

oOo


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter eleven: How we met**_

Inuyasha looked around the room, but there was no sign of Kagome anywhere. He dashed into the bathroom and check every hiding spot that he knew of, still she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He walked back out to the middle of her bedroom facing Miroku and Sango.

"Where is she?" He demanded impatiently sniffing the air as the smell of salt came to his nose faintly.

There was a moment of silence then Sango answered, "She has disappeared."

The hanyou looked at Miroku and Sango seeing no visible tears, he knew that Kagome was close. He could smell her tears and her sadness.

"Go keep watch." He said roughly, "I'll find her."

When the girl and monk left, he went straight for the closet. He jerked the handle, braking the lock and the door opened easily. The scent of fear picked up mixed with salt of tears and her jasmine perfume. Inuyasha spotted the small secret door and he opened it, getting onto his knees to crawl inside.

Getting to his feet, she spied Kagome's shoes, he could hear the pitter-patter of her feet on the cement, her heavy breathing and the quick faint pounding of her heart. He took off running after her, catching sight of her turning a corner and his happiness dwelled in his chest. 'Why is she running from me?'

"Kagome!" He called, "Kagome, stop!"

But she didn't stop, she just kept running oblivious to the world surrounding her. Pumping his legs harder, he quickly drew close to the Princess. Only a few feet away from her, he reached out to her. _'Why won't she stop? Can she not hear me?' _He asked himself as Kagome came closer to a dead end. The hanyou slowed down a bit, _'There's a dead end up ahead.'_ But boy was he wrong.

As soon as he slowed down, Kagome opened a hidden door, showing off the gigantic view of the garden, his eyes grew wide.

"Shit!" He growled as he quickly dashed after her.

Barely touching her shoulder as they ran, Inuyasha lost his balance and tumbled forwards. He must of pushed her a bit, because she too fell. Thinking fast, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist with one of his hands as they fell to the ground. His free hand was right next to her head, he breathed heavily and his hair fluttered over his shoulders onto Kagome's face.

He watched her, his words caught in his throat. Her eyes were shut tightly and her cheek was facing him. He sighed heavily putting his forehead in the crook of her neck.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." He said, his voice muffled a bit.

Kagome's eyes shot open as she heard his voice. _'Inuyasha? Is that you?'_

"Inuyasha?" She whispered.

He quickly sat up and climbed off her. She stared confusedly before she lowered her gaze to the ground as she sat up.

"I'm sorry," She said sadly, "For a moment I thought you were somebody else. My..."

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, "Who did you think I was?"

"I thought you were my Inuyasha," She choked out as the tears began to pour from her eyes. "I'm sorry," she stated, "You must be Lord Sesshomaru's true brother."

He got onto his feet and chuckled a bit as he outstretched a hand to the princess who just stared at him sadly before she took his hand and was pulled to her feet. He watched her silently as she brushed herself off.

When she didn't look up at him and began to walk back to the secret passageway Inuyasha sighed.

"You know you're right." He said trying to hold back his grin.

She stopped and looked back at him, "I'm right about what? Is it you being Sesshomaru's brother?"

He looked at her almost thoughtfully as he replied, "Yeah, that too."

Inuyasha walked up to her and with his thumb, he carefully wiped her face dry, not wanting to knick her with his claw.

"Inuyasha?" She asked uncertainly.

He nodded slightly, "It's me."

Gingerly she reached up and touched his cheek, her eyes clouded with confusion. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

"How can this be?" She said pulling away from him and backing up a few steps, "You can't be my Inuyasha. You look completely different."

"I know I don't look the same, but it's me." He told her, "You have to believe me."

"How can you prove tome that you are really my Inuyasha?" She questioned glaring into his eyes. _'It's him! I can feel it, but I have to make sure!'_ She told herself, _'Please, be Inuyasha.'_

"I'll do anything you ask if only to prove to you that I am who I say I am." He replied taking her hands gently into his.

His actions made chills go throughout her body followed by an immense warmth sensation in her chest. She closed her eyes forcing herself to think of something.

"Then tell me," She started, "tell me how I first met you."

"I remember like it happened only yesterday," he said happily that she was giving him a chance.

**-Flash back-**

_Inuyasha ran down the hallways. Fear in his eyes as he searched for a place to hide. He had been only ten years old and during his long journey, he had come across a gigantic castle. He turned a corner quickly avoiding a frying pan to his left._

_Seeing an open door, InuYasha pumped his tiny legs and skidded into the room and slammed the door shut. With his eyes closed, he put his back onto the door and slumped to the ground. Breathing heavily, he sighed as he heard footsteps retreating away from the room he was hiding in._

_Inuyasha must have fallen asleep because he heard a gasp, a moment later something rough hit his foot. Opening his eyes, he saw a young girl holding a basket of what looked like fruit. Her knee high white dress had dirt all over it and her long black hair hung loosely over her shoulders. He looked down at his foot to see a rather large orange lying right next to his dirty, blackened foot._

_Returning his gaze to the girl, he noticed she had come closer to him. He quickly got to his feet and growled at her. She looked at him curiously before she began to giggle._

_"What's so funny?" He demanded._

_She giggled louder, "You sound so funny! Little boys don't growl, only dogs." then she added as she took a step closer, "And from here, you don't look like a dog to me."_

_Touching the top of his head, he felt only hair, no velvet dog-ears. Then he touched the side of his head only to touch the human ears that were now on his head. This only caused the girl to laugh._

_"Whatcha looking for? There ain't nothing on your head but hair." She said raising an eyebrow curiously._

_"Feh, what do you know!" He growled, "You're only a human girl!"_

_She frowned putting her hands on her hips like an angry and scolding mother._

_"Well you're a human boy, you turd!" She retaliated against him._

_He was about to say something when he heard footsteps coming slowly closer. The girl must have heard them also because she ran over to him, grabbed his arm and took off running towards the open glass double door. she pushed the basket into his arms and looked at him worriedly._

_"Go hid in the bushes! If Kaede finds you, there will be trouble. Big trouble." She said quickly shoving him over the ledge._

_Inuyasha nodded confusedly and hid out of sight as the door opened and a rather haggard old woman came into the room._

_"Kagome," The woman said, "There is a young boy loose in the castle, have ye seen anybody?"_

_"No Lady Kaede, I've been in my room the whole time." She said angelically._

_"Princess Kagome, ye should really try to keep clean while wearing yer nice dresses." The woman replied irritably._

_"Yes Lady Kaede," Kagome sighed._

_He could hear the woman sigh herself as she exited the room and closed the door behind her._

_"You can come out now." The girl whispered loudly._

_As quietly as he could, he climbed back over the ledge and into the room. The girl looked at him worriedly and walked up to him. Frozen in place, Inuyasha just stared at the girl as she reached out her hand and gently touched his face._

_"Wha-what are you doing?" He stuttered moving away from her._

_"Your cheek is bleeding." She said._

_Touching his own cheek, he felt the slight wetness, then bringing his hand to his gaze, he saw a rather thin streak of his own red blood. Wiping it on his pants, he snorted._

_"Feh, I'm fine, it's nothing." He told her._

_Kagome grabbed his wrist and began to pull him towards the door. Confused by her actions, he struggled a bit, but when she gave him a very bright smile, his mind went numb and he silently followed her into what was her own personal bathroom._

_She pulled him into the room and closed the door, then told him to go sit on the edge of the tub. Without a word in edgewise, he complied and went to the tub and sat down on the rim. He watched as she opened a weird looking cabinet, pulled out a washcloth and a bottle. She walked over to his side and sat a few feet away._

_Opening the lid to the bottle, she dumped some of the contents onto the cloth, then recapped it. The smell was horrible, and even if he didn't have his demon sense, he sure as hell knew what that was in the bottle, alcohol._

_Jumping to his feet, he tried to get away, but she grabbed his wrist once more. He tried to tug himself free and after thinking carefully, he practically pulled her to her feet and gave his arm one last tug. Though it seemed to be a good idea at first, he quickly regretted his actions as she let go of her grasp and he went tumbling to the floor. In the blink of an eye she had straddled his waist, sitting on him._

_It took him a minutes to fully realize that she was holding him down, and the position that they were currently in was one not so good, but it was left unnoticed due to their truly young and adolescent ages._

_"Get off me!" He growled as a blush crept over his face._

_"Nope, not happening dog boy. Not until I clean you up!" She said sternly._

_"Well you don't have a choice so geddof of me!" He continued to thrash about, but not too much to where it might hurt her._

_"Just hold still!" She yelled taking the cloth and trying to get to his face, "it will only sting a little!"_

_Shoving her roughly off his waist, he angrily sat up. Looking at her, he saw the young girl, her hair over her face, sprawled out over the floor. Her hands were covering her face and she started to cry softly. His expression turned into one of shock, surprise, and guilt._

_"Oh, please don't cry." He said getting on his hands and knees crawling over to where she was._

_Her sobs seemed to grow slightly louder, causing Inuyasha to glance around uneasily, as if looking for a way to cease her crying. When he was sitting next to her, he picked up the cloth and dropped it down in her lap. She didn't stop or even look up at him, this made him feel worse about making her cry in the first place._

_"Please stop crying girl. I didn't mean to hurt you." He continued as he gently patted her back, "If you want, I'll let you clean my small cut, even if it has stopped bleeding. Only if you please stop crying.."_

_That's when her crying had stopped. Removing her hands from her face and brushing the stray strands of hair from her eyes, she picked up the cloth from her lap and gently grabbed his chin. Her face was lit up with a smile, no trace of tears had ever penetrated her eyes._

_A confused look over came his face as his eyes widened, then narrowed earning him a giggle. She smiled at him lightly and dabbed the cut on his left cheek, causing him to wince as the alcohol stung his tiny flesh wound._

_"Don't be such a baby," She sighed dabbing his cheek again, "It's only a little cut with a bit of alcohol."_

_"Feh," He said as he watched her. For him time seemed to move more slowly. When she finished his face had slightly turned red._

_Standing up, she brushed off her dirty white dress and smiled, "Now, that wasn't too bad. Was it?"_

_He didn't meet her gaze and shook his head. He had no clue to who this girl was, but if she was living in a castle and elder people knew her name, then she'd have to be somebody important._

_"What's you're name?" Inuyasha asked in a low whisper._

_She smiled again as she put the cloth down in a basin and walked over to him. She stuck out her hand, and not sure of what to do, he took her tiny hand into his._

_"I'm Kagome." She replied sweetly, "And what's your name?"_

_"Inuyasha." He gulped as he shook hands with her._

oOo


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

**_Chapter Twelve: Taken out of context._**

Miroku and Sango looked around the princess' trashed room. Glass figurines were broken, and her belongings were everywhere. Sango sighed heavily as she dropped to the floor and began to pick up all the broken glass on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked.

"I'm cleaning up this room like I'm supposed to." Sango replied, "Now go get me the trash can."

Quietly the monk glanced around and found a tiny waste bucket, he went over to it, then brought it back to the servant and watched her intensely. After getting an icy glare from Sango, Miroku gulped and decided to help pick up the room. Going over to the bedroom door, he slowly pulled on the vanity and then the dresser away from the door.

By the time he was finished, his face was a bit flushed and sweat tricked down his face. _'How can Lady Kagome do this and not even break a sweat?'_ He asked himself as he pulled the large wooden objects back into their original places.

As if reading his thoughts, Sango came up behind him and wiped the sweat from his head. She went to the other side and smiled.

"Pushing is a lot easier than pulling," She said flatly as she went over to Kagome's bed and pulled off all the ripped sheets.

A lecherous grin crossed his face as he eyed Sango longingly. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He heard her gasp which made his grin grow wider.

"You know Sango my dear," Miroku said, "We could test that theory if you'd like..."

"It doesn't work that way mister!" She growled whacking him on the head, "Get your mind out of the gutter monk!"

Miroku released Sango and rubbed his head. _'Damn she's such a vixen!' _He told himself as he resumed his cleaning by Sango's side. They worked in silence for what seemed like forever. The monk would glance at Sango every few minutes or so, watching the way her body moved as she picked up something or put an object back in its place.

He couldn't help himself, he was practically infatuated with Sango and if he wasn't so unsure of himself, he would say that he was madly in love with her.

oOo

Inuyasha sighed heavily as he crossed his arms over his chest. Glancing down at the beautiful girl in front of him, he saw the shocked expression on her face, but it quickly turned into one of anger as she slapped the side of his arm quite roughly.

"Hey!" He cried out rubbing his abused appendage, "What was that for wench?"

Her hands were on her hips as she glared at the hanyou with a murderous intent glowing in her bright eyes. "I can't believe you!" She growled.

"What?" He asked, "What can't you believe?"

"You jerk!" She hissed pointing her index finger into Inuyasha's face, "If you're Inuyasha! Then..." She paused as her face went black, her eyes brimmed with tears, "You-You lied to me!"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha stuttered, "I-" She cut him off.

"The night at the ball...When I asked you to dance with me, you tried to brush me off!" She began to become furious as she took a step closer to him, "I thought that you were somebody else... That **_my _**Inuyasha was going to come like he'd promised!... And then when you took me to my sleeping quarters... Y-you tried to kiss me... You had ulterior motives than just a dance, didn't you? Didn't you!"

He was completely dumbfounded by her anger, but he couldn't really blame her now could he? Because of course that night he hadn't been too gentle and he had to fight down his demon instincts to take her right in front of her bedroom door.

"No..." He said quickly, "That's not how it is Kagome... Let me explain!"

"You planned to sleep with me didn't you Inuyasha!" She growled poking his chest, "You never wanted to be my friend! This was... just some sick and twisted game to fuck the princess wasn't it!"

"Shut up and listen to me for a moment!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing Kagome's shoulder.

Angrily she pushed him away and lashed her hand across his face with a loud smack. He stumbled in shock that she had struck him. While Inuyasha was temporarily distracted in a daze, Kagome turned her back to him and quickly stormed away, silent tears of anger streaming down her cheeks. She had to get away from him, she needed to get away.

By the time Inuyasha had snapped out of his daze, Kagome was already half way back to her bedroom he could smell her tears and the anger, sadness and confusion that seemed to be surrounding her. Breaking into a fast run, the hanyou chased after her, again. He had to explain everything to her, from the beginning to end, but he was unsure of how she would react to all of the confusing information.

"Kagome wait!" He yelled nearing her.

"Go away!" She replied, "I wish not to speak with you!"

"You have to listen to me Kagome!" He told her as she quickly climbed over the ledge of her balcony, "You have to let me explain!"

"NO Inuyasha, I don't have to do anything!" The princess snarled as she turned to face the hanyou once they both were back in her bedroom. "I don't have to do anything you say!... You don't own me!"

Resisting the urge to shake some sense into Kagome, he gritted his teeth, "I don't own you, but you're mine!"

Kagome ignored his last comment and faced two very confused people; Miroku and Sango. Tossing some hair over her shoulder snobbishly, Kagome walked towards he bathroom.

"Miroku." Kagome said agitatedly, "Go fetch my mother and tell her I wish to speak with her about the matters of a suit-"

"But Kagome!" Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha said in unison.

"And...Please escort Inuyasha from here, I wish not to look at his sleazy, two timing--"

"Yes, mi' lady." Miroku replied giving the hanyou behind the princess the most apologetic look as he walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed his shoulder.

Inuyasha snarled angrily as he roughly shoved Miroku's hands away. Kagome still hadn't moved from her spot and Sango just looked confused. The hanyou growled as he narrowed his eyes.

"If that's how you want it to be your 'majesty'!" He spat saying the last part sarcastically, "Then fuck you!... I'm leaving, I should have known that you would betray me!"

Kagome spun around to look at Inuyasha, but he was already gone. She had pushed him away, now he would be able to go and find someone that could love him in return. _'It wasn't supposed to end like this!'_ She told herself_, 'We were supposed to have a happy ending...We were supposed to be together!'_

"Lady Kagome?" Sango asked placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

The young princess faced Sango and buried her head in her friend's chest and began to cry. Sango patted Kagome's back and glanced over at Miroku, who only nodded and left the room. Right now Kagome really needed a shoulder to cry on because in the morning things were only going to get worse and the princess really needed to be emotionally stable or she wouldn't make it through the day.

oOo


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Run.**_

Inuyasha furiously ran. He couldn't figure out why Kagome was acting like she was. He didn't know how to react to her hurtful words, but no matter what his conscience kept badgering him, and his heart knew that what Kagome was saying wasn't true. It was the look in her eyes that gave her away. The hanyou wasn't going to doubt, he had to believe that there was going to be a way for them to be together.

His mind was racing with uncertain thoughts as he left the Eastern territories, he needed time to think and from the looks of it, Kagome needed some time to cool off. She was probably emotionally over loaded by everything that had happened in the facilities of only one day, talk about stress.

_'I hope Kagome can see passed all this!' _He told himself as the cool air blew in his face. _'All I have to do is figure out a way to keep Naraku from marrying Kagome. I need to find someone who will help me, and even though I don't actually want it, but get some advice on what to do.'_

Soon it would be daybreak and Inuyasha had to get back to the Western lands before anyone would see him. For some reason he was going to follow his brother's orders, because there was a familiar scent on him, that of a female. The hanyou hadn't noticed it at first when he'd come across his half brother Sesshomaru, but now he was trying his hardest. He started thinking about everything and anything that didn't seem to make sense to him.

_'Maybe when I get back to the castle I can ask Sesshomaru about it?' _Inuyasha thought as he scanned the scenery.

Even though it was still slightly dark, Inuyasha could see the darkened shapes of the tall trees that passed him. He could feel the tall green grass that surrounded him, the cool air against his face as his long locks of silver hair fluttered behind him as he ran. The sound of the silent crickets as they chirped.

If Inuyasha wasn't as wound up and as cautious as he currently was, he would have enjoyed the scenery to his liking, but now was not the time however, and he really had to get back into the safety of his brother's kingdom. His ears twitched and swiveled around his head, keeping himself on guard, he couldn't be caught by anyone unless he wanted to put Kagome and himself in danger, and trust me, there was no way in hell that he'd ever do a thing like that, never in a million years.

Loosing track of time, the hanyou was flying past the gates to his brother's vast kingdom. Hundreds of different scents invaded his nose and he fought back a fit of coughs as he jumped easily over the large gate that he figured out to lead into the rather enormous garden. When he had lived here six years before, Inuyasha believed that the garden wasn't as big and it didn't have the clear blue pond with a curved wooden bridge, where a woman in a radiant dress currently stood gazing into the water.

Inuyasha landed on the ground and watched the woman. Her long black hair cascaded over her shoulders and the way she stood showed off her elegance. She had a pale face that seemed contempt. Carefully, the hanyou walked closer, her scent was oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

The woman's head shot up when Inuyasha accidentally stepped on a twig. Her brown eyes were wide with surprise as she stared unblinking at him, it made him uncomfortable and nervous. Then she smiled and walked off the bridge and towards where he was standing, frozen like a statue.

"Welcome back Inuyasha!" The woman said kindly as she stopped a few feet from him and bowing respectfully.

Surprise and shock flooded throughout his body. This woman wasn't a demon, she was human and yet she wore the clothing fitted for someone of royalty, or that of extreme importance. He didn't know what to say, his mind was boggled, but yet something about her smile was nagging him, he couldn't remember, it was just a big blank.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you Inuyasha.." She continued, "Almost seven years and you've grown into such a fine young man. I'm so proud of you and envy everything that you've been through. I see why Sesshomaru believes that you remind him of your father so much."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha was finally able to regain control of his voice, "Who are you and how do you know my half brother Sesshomaru?"

_'Dumb question!' _He scolded himself, _'Sesshomaru's king duh! That's how she knows him! But how so personally?'_

The woman giggled childishly and Inuyasha had immediately remembered who she was, but what confused him was how she was still alive. She should have died the day at the castle when it was under attack. A few days before he reached the Eastern land, before he had met Kagome.

"Rin?" He asked both confused and dumbfounded.

She nodded and pulled Inuyasha into a tight embrace. He blushed slightly, but returned the hug in a friendly manner. When she released him, he could see the stars practically shinning in her eyes.

"How?" He questioned confused even more so than before.

"Well after you saved him when they attacked the castle and you hid me in a closed off room, I didn't think that I was going to make it through the invasion." She replied looking down at her hands as she pulled on her fingers subconsciously. "I stayed there for who knows how long, hiding in the closet. I was so scared that everyone I cared for would get hurt..."

He listened carefully, clinging to every word like she was some kind of expert storyteller. He had remembered that day, but some parts were just blank, and he had just told himself that his conscious had blocked it for some unknown purpose. Shaking all thoughts from his head, Inuyasha continued to listen to Rin's story.

"After a while, I began to think that the coast was clear and that your father and the guards had gotten rid of all the intruders. So I climbed out of the closet and that's where I bumped into him, standing there elegantly, a smirk on his face and I was shell-shocked, but I immediately knew that he was glad to see me... I fell in love..."

Rin seemed to drift off into her own little world as her eyes glassed over and a dreamy smile came to her face as her hands became tightly clasped on her chest. He was relieved, but who had she fallen in love with? Who was she glad to see? More unwanted questions fluttered into his mind, that is until a monotone voice spoke, scaring the crap out of the distracted hanyou.

"I am the one she's telling you about dear brother." His cold voice seemed to be scolding him. "Don't stress yourself out by trying to guess. A simple mind like yours would never in a million years figure out something so complex such as this.."

Inuyasha looked up to see Sesshomaru a few feet behind Rin and slowly coming closer. Still stunned a bit, the hanyou stayed quiet and didn't reply to his brother's obvious insult. He really didn't need anymore bad blood between the two of them, besides, fatigue was settling in on Inuyasha and he was beginning to feel tired and in need of some serious sleepage.

oOo


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: The wedding from hell**_

Inuyasha smiled as he saw Kagome, she was just gorgeous. She was wearing an elegant white wedding dress; it accentuated her hourglass figure and pushed up her round breasts perfectly. Her hair was done in a tight bun and a few strands of her ebony hair curved to the contours of her face.

A white veil was over her face, but he could still see her beautiful eyes sparkling in happiness as she stared lovingly at him. Tearing his eyes away from Kagome for a moment, he looked down at himself, and sure enough Inuyasha was wearing what looked like an exact copy of his red fire ride robe, only black and he had on shoes. Looking back up, he saw hundreds of people in the church pews, staring excitedly at him and Kagome.

_'This must be a wedding ceremony.' _He told himself as he glanced to his other side to see a priest standing there with an open bible in his old hands. The priest was staying something, but Inuyasha couldn't quite make out the words; they seemed to be all smashed together, the words of course.

Bringing his eyes back onto Kagome's face, he could feel himself showing her one of his genuine smiles as he took her small and warm hands into his own. He felt as she shook nervously as she began to say something inaudible like the priest had. It was beginning to frustrate him, not being able to hear her voice and all, but he didn't let it get to him. For some reason he didn't want to ruin this feeling that was building up in his stomach.

_'This is my wedding!' _He thought happily as he stared unblinking at Kagome as she spoke.

Inuyasha heard his name being said, and he automatically looked up at the priest, the old man seemed to have a familiar malicious filled gleam as he began his soundless speech. Even if he couldn't hear the old man speaking, he seemed to understand what he was saying perfectly clear.

As the priest's lips stopped moving, the hanyou could feel his start moving as if he was speaking, but like the same, he couldn't hear what he himself was saying. His hands moved and Inuyasha watched in complete shock as he slid a very extravagant ring onto Kagome's slender finger, she too slipped a ring onto his finger in return and they both looked up at the priest. Boy did he like to hear himself talk, but still everything around the hanyou remained as silent as the leaves falling from a tree during the fall. Probably as quiet as death if you will.

Kagome's hands tightened around his and Inuyasha smiled once more as he gently moved the white veil out of her face so he could see her rosy red cheeks. He couldn't breathe as his heart practically stopped, a lump in his throat. He'd been waiting for this moment forever, to be together with her finally, free to love her and not from far away, but with her wrapped tightly in his arms.

_'I love you Kagome.' _He heard himself say, or at least that's what he was currently thinking at the moment.

She seemed to reply back, then close her eyes as she leaned into him. On instincts, Inuyasha drew her close as his lips descended on hers, covering her mouth in a passionate kiss, yet a chaste kiss. Inuyasha thought that he'd die, her lips were as soft as rose petals and her scent was intoxicating to his sensitive nose.

The kiss ended and the hanyou held Kagome in his arms, her eyes still closed, but her mouth seemed a little bruised. Soon her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, they were half lidded as if she was just awaking from a pleasurable dream.

That's when he heard the sound of glass breaking and that of a heavy book hitting the ground with a thud. He glanced at the priest only to see Naraku standing there, an evil smirk on his face as he cackled. He could hear the surprised gasps of the people in the pews and his body began to feel oddly warm.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome's manicured nails digging roughly into his arms and her body arching into his. Tearing his gaze he saw the look of excruciating pain on her face. Something was going horrible wrong with her.

"Kagome!" He cried out as he held her tightly against his body, "NO! Kagome!"

This couldn't be happening to him, she was supposed to be his true love. The curse shouldn't of started having its effect. Kagome was the one that he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with, she wasn't supposed to die a miserable and painful death and he clutched her.

"NO!" He screamed as her body became limp and lifeless in his body, "Kagome! NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

He tried to hold onto her, but she disappeared from his grasp and he could feel somebody shaking him roughly. Everything went dark and he sat up quickly as he sucked in the cold air to his lungs. Inuyasha was covered in a cold sweat and his silver hair was plastered to his face. He couldn't see anything at first, but he could smell Rin's scent along with her fear.

Rubbing his eyes with his clenched fists, he crossed his legs and opened hi eyes to see Rin sitting on his bed, in a long pale blue nightgown. There was a single lit candle on the table next to his bed and immediately the woman threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and hugged him tightly against herself whispering comforting words into his dog-ears.

He sat there limp in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder as he bit back the stress filled tears. He'd been away from Kagome for only a week and his nightmares kept coming back each worse than the one before. The hanyou must have been calling out for Kagome again, because Rin was comforting him and Sesshomaru was waiting patiently in the doorway having been interrupted once again.

"It's okay Rin I'm fine.." Inuyasha whispered hoarsely a moment later, "You can go back to bed. I didn't mean to disturb you again."

"Come Rin." Sesshomaru said tiredly, "Inuyasha is a grown man, he doesn't need you worrying over him like a protective mother... Let's go back to bed, it's early."

Rin glared at her husband and nodded giving Inuyasha one last reassuring hug before releasing him and ruffling his hair. Giggling a bit, she quickly climbed off the hanyou's enormous canopy bed and picked up the candle, walking quite slowly to the door where Sesshomaru was.

"We'll talk in the morning Inuyasha!" It was more of a demand other than anything else, "But sleep tight, nighty night!"

He could faintly hear Rin's whispers as she and Sesshomaru walked down the empty hallways as they drifted further and further away from his room. Sighing heavily, Inuyasha tossed the blankets off his body and got out of bed. He too was tired, but he knew that now he was awake that sleep wouldn't come, it would elude him.

His feet connected with the cold tile and he shivered as he went to the glass like doors and opened them, coming face to face with the balcony. He stepped out into the cool air as he sat on the wall staring out into the star covered sky.

_'I can't stop thinking about her.' _He thought sullenly, _'I wish I knew how she was doing, if she misses me like I do her.'_

Watching the sky for a moment longer, he sighed heavily once again as he walked back into his room and closed the glass doors. He would try and go back to sleep, or at least just lie in bed and waste away until Rin would talk to him in the morning about his reoccurring nightmares.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Fifteen: Falling Ill**_

They had given her the space that she needed, but she still had to go to Naraku's father's kingdom and check out how she'd be spending the rest of her miserable life. Kagome had been an emotional wreck since the night Inuyasha left her. The good thing was that her closet friend Sango was ordered not to leave Kagome's side, which meant that the lecherous monk would also be tagging along.

_'As long as I'm not going by myself!' _She told herself as she laid in her bed dreading having to get up soon and repeat the same once again. Sango was already in Kagome's room, preparing her clothes for the day and drawing a nice cold bath. Lazily Kagome rolled over and stifled a sob, she didn't want to get up and see his smiling face, his cold emotionless eyes. He made her feel self-conscious the way that he stared, more or less leered at her, it was so creepy.

"Kagome I know you're awake." Sango called form inside the bathroom, "So why don't you get off your ass so we can get this three day nightmare over with!"

Sango had become a little more distant towards Kagome, but she knew that she deserved everything that was coming to her. Pulling the covers off her body she climbed out of the bed, instantly falling to her knees. She cried out in pain and Sango came rushing out, worry and concern playing on her face as she kneeled next to her friend.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked quickly as she looked down at the princess.

"Yeah," Kagome replied as she shakily stood to her feet with Sango's help, "My legs must have fallen asleep on me.."

Kagome hadn't particularly felt too well when she woke earlier, but she wasn't going to say anything because if she tried, her father would throw a hissy fit and make her go to Naraku's anyway. It was a lose/lose situation, so she brushed it off like it was nothing.

"You sure?" Sango questioned watching Kagome closely, "You're face is flushed and you don't look so good."

"No, no." Kagome waved her off, "I'm just a little hot... Don't worry, I'll be find once I get some of that cold water. Thanks for asking though."

The princess made her way to the bathroom when there was a knock at her bedroom door. Quickly going to the door while Sango changed the bed sheets, Kagome opened the door. It was Miroku, a halfhearted smile on his face until he looked at Kagome's reddened face.

"My lady, are you feeling well? You're all flushed and you look quite sickly." He replied worriedly glancing at Sango who blushed.

Kagome frowned angrily, "I'm fine! What's wrong with you people?" She turned her back to him to walk away when a wave of nausea hit her full force and she stumbled backwards.

Miroku quickly caught Kagome in his arms as the princess collapsed. Sango practically screamed as she rushed over to the monk, a horrified look on her face. Carrying Kagome's lifeless body back to her bed, he set her down and turned to Sango, putting his hands firmly on her shoulders as he stared at her; something was wrong with the princess.

"Sango, get a cold washcloth." Miroku said sternly, "The princess has some how gone ill and the heat is radiating off her body. If she has a fever, you need to try and bring it down. I'm going to go fetch the doctor and the queen. Don't let anyone enter this room and watch over Kagome okay?"

Sango nodded as she ran off into the bathroom and grabbed a cold washcloth and went back to Kagome's aide. Miroku ran to the door and quickly left. First he had to find the queen and inform her of her daughter's condition. The monk believed that if he went to the king, he'd only believe it to be some kind of hoax to get out of going to the Northern Lands.

Quickly running down the ridiculously long hallways, the monk thought about how many times in the last week and a half he'd been running down the hallways for one reason or another. Now he couldn't complain about the lack of exercise. Everything had become chaotic since after the ball, and it could only get worse from now on if things continued like how there were currently.

In a matter of minutes, Miroku skidded to a stop as he spotted Kagome's mother, the queen turning down the hallway towards the throne room where her husband, the king would most likely be found.

"Queen Nao!" Miroku yelled out after her, waving his hand in the air like a fool, "Queen Nao!"

The woman stopped abruptly as she heard the voice of the young monk calling her frantically. She had a concerned look on her weary face. Miroku stopped at her side and leaned over on his knees trying to catch his breath for his next run to the doctors and then back to Kagome's bedroom. Soon enough, he stood up and wiped his brow, his heart still pounding in his chest.

"My lady," He coughed standing up straight, "Princess Kagome has collapsed and is with fever! We believe that she's fallen ill!"

"Are you sure monk?" The queen asked concernedly. "Has she really fallen ill or is it a ploy?"

"No my lady!" He assured frantically, "Sango has hysterically sent me to get you and the doctors. I wouldn't lie about something like this!"

Miroku didn't wait for her answer, he needed to get the castle's doctor to his friend's aide immediately. Hopefully the old woman wouldn't be out on duty, checking out all the soldiers, because this was more important at the moment. So he was off again racing down the corridors, and wings in search of yet another person.

oOo

After a while of minor hysterics, Kaede emerged from the princess' bedchamber and sighed as she looked over at the disheveled queen, and monk holding onto the princess' servant and very best friend. The priestess wiped her hands on her lap as she closed the enormous Victorian doors.

"How is she?" the queen asked in a small voice.

"She is resting." the elderly woman replied, "Princess Kagome shows signs of under nourishment, I believe that she hasn't been eating properly and with all the traveling she has done, it has caused her to become weary and sickly. I do not advise for her to be making any long journeys any time soon... For it will be a while before she recovers..."

"Do ye know what has caused her illness?" Miroku asked curiously as he held Sango closer to his body.

"Nay, I can't say I do." Kaede replied sullenly, "Tis probably from some one carrying sickness around with them. I have heard that illness has been plaguing the world a lot lately and in some cases it doesn't bode well."

"Thank you for everything you've done for my daughter," The queen said tiredly, "I appreciate it, but it's getting late and I'm sure that you all have other things to do."

Kaede nodded and took her leave with the queen down the hallways. Sango pulled away from the comforts of the monk's warms and strong embrace. Her eyes were down cast until Miroku's fingers gently brought her gaze to his.

"You should go watch over Kagome, I'm sure that she could use a friend right about now." He gave her a half hearted smiled.

Sango nodded and was about to open the door when Miroku's hand grasped hers and tugged her, she turned around and was immediately met by a tender kiss from the lecherous monk. His hands soon held her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck while she parted her lips so his tongue could gain access to her mouth. She giggled softly as his tongue massaged hers in a teasing manner before he pulled away and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Sango." He whispered as Sango opened the door, her eyes not once leaving his.

"I love you too." She replied as she entered the room and closed it behind her.

oOo


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

**_Chapter Sixteen: A message_**

Time seemed to move slowly as Kagome's health progressed and soon enough she was well to get out of bed and allowed visitors again. Unlucky as she was, Naraku was the first person to come to her and he was the only one who wouldn't leave her side. He had explained to her father that since Kagome wasn't yet well enough to travel, he would spend the rest of the month in the Eastern kingdom getting better acquainted with his future bride.

Of course Kagome didn't believe that he needed to be at her side twenty-four hours a day, but her good for nothing and arrogant father decided otherwise. The king was determined to see them wed. Countless times, both Kagome and her mother had brought up that Kagome was allowed to choose a suitor until the next new moon; hoping that it would get her out of the engagement to the heir of the Northern lands. And of course, that plan back fired because mysteriously there were no other suitors, which meant that the king was limiting her to one choice and one choice only. It just happened to be the one person that she was afraid of, and Naraku wasn't the type of "man" who was gentle either.

Getting out of bed, Kagome saw Naraku sitting beside her bedside, his eyes watching her hungrily. She frowned and quickly put on her robe, tying it tightly before glaring at the man in front of her; her arms crossed over her chest.

"Get out of my room!" She growled angrily, "You're not allowed to be in here while I'm sleeping and unsupervised you pervert! Get out! Leave this very moment!"

Oddly he got up from his spot and headed to the door without a word. Normally he would say something, but he had other matters to attend to before the wedding plans would take place and he would become the ruler of both Eastern and the Northern lands. An evil smile played on his face as he opened the large Victorian doors, he was about to exit when he stopped and faced his future bride.

"I will bed you soon my love," He said coldly, "and once you are mine you'll be in the presence of a real man and not a half breed piece of trash that can never amount to anything. I'll show you how much of a man I am and you'll be forced to submit if you don't obey me princess." He paused licking his lips, "And soon enough I'll have Inuyasha's head mounted on my wall in the throne room. You'll never forget who truly is better and where you stand in this society of men."

With that he left and Kagome stormed over to her door and slammed it shut and locked it. Tears of anger cascaded down her face as she rushed to her closet and picked out a dress to wear. She found her favorite lavender gown that was appropriate for outside wear, it was short sleeved and went down to her ankles. It was a simple dress and it had a sash that went around her waist that was a little darker in color, but fit her curves perfectly, leaving everything to the imagination. She slipped on the matching heelless slippers and put her hair in a loose braid, letting it hang lifelessly over her shoulder.

Sitting down at her vanity, Kagome pulled out a clean piece of parchment and one of her quill feather pens and immediately began to write as quickly as she could. She wouldn't have much time before somebody came to get her, but she had to finish. Scribbling the rest of what she had to say, she signed her name and tied a soft and slender ribbon around the rolled up parchment, before tucking it away in her sash. Kagome scrambled to her glass balcony doors and slid out. Kohaku was there as he promised, sitting on an elegant stallion, with a worried look on his face.

"Thank you for coming Kohaku!" Kagome said climbing on the horse and wrapping her arms around the young boy's waist as he pulled on the reins attached to the horse that began to trot forwards. "I need to get to the far stables and I need to hurry before anyone knows I'm gone... So please hurry."

"Okay Kagome, but I hope we don't get caught." He replied making his horse go faster, "Because I don't want sis to get into anymore trouble because of me.."

They rode in silence as they neared the stable, Kohaku would glance around nervously as he nudged his horse further. Finally once they reached the stable, Kagome jumped off the horse and ran inside the stable and went over to a large pile of hay that lay hidden from view. Her eyes darted around as she pulled the parchment from her sash and kissed it gently before she got onto her knees.

"Kirara!" She whispered softly in a cooing voice, "Kirara, I need you, please come out. I'm all alone and I need your help with something."

It was quiet before rustling could be heard and they hay shuffled as a tiny cat with yellowish-white fur came out and mewed happily, coming to the princess.

"I need you to deliver a note to the Western Lands kingdom," Kagome whispered petting the tiny cat that had climbed onto her lap, "I need you to give this to a hanyou by the name of Inuyasha and only him. He has silver hair and amber eyes, plus a foul mouth. Don't let anyone else get a hold of this and please hurry. There's not much time left and I fear for his safety." She paused blinking back her tears. "Don't stay long, but try and get him to write back. Please Kirara don't let daddy's guards find you. Keep hidden and come to my room and hide until I come."

As she placed the parchment into a tiny little pouch, Kagome got to her feet and brushed herself off before leaving the stable and climbing back onto the horse with Kohaku and riding off to where she was supposed to be. Kirara on the other hand mewed loudly as she left the stable and ran with a quick speed in the other direction. She knew that she had a very important job to do and that time could not be spared.

Bursting into a ball of flames, the cat transformed into an enormous youkai as she leaped into the skies. Even if Kagome's father's guards saw her, they couldn't stop her from high in the sky. Her pace quickened as the huge neko youkai flew at amazing speeds towards the Western Lands, and a place she once called home. She would reach her destination in a few hours minimum, but finding the boy that the distressed princess asked for was another story; it wouldn't be as hard as one thought. The scenery blurred past the cat youkai and if she could smile it would be a really wide one.

oOo

Once Kagome was back in her room and she fixed her hair, there was a knock at her door. Plastering a smile on her face, Kagome went over to the door and opened it. Naraku stood there, practically looming over her, an angry look on his face as he advanced on her. Fear pulsed throughout her body and the princess backed away, trying to stay as far as possible from the man in front of her.

"What were you doing at the stables?" He hissed venomously.

"N-nothing!" She stammered.

He still didn't stop advancing on her and soon enough he had her pinned helplessly to a wall. There was a fire burning in his eyes as his hand gripped her chin roughly and made her look up at him.

"Don't lie to me princess," He snarled, "I watched you leave with that young lad on the horse! Do you think you could fool me you naive little whore? You belong to me and nobody else! Got it!"

Kagome cried out as his nails dug into her sensitive skin, but his grip didn't loosen, on the contrary it tightened and she desperately fought back the tears as he stared at her. She tried to break free by shoving him away, but he was too strong and it was senseless.

"I'm glad that the young lad is now in the dungeons.." Naraku smirked, "Because no one will have you but me! You won't leave this room unless you are with me! You will not do one fucking damned thing unless it's with me! Do you understand!"

The tears poured steadily from her face as he released her, she hung her head in defeat and whispered, "I understand..."

oOo


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Seventeen: A war wanted is a war given.  
**_

Inuyasha paced in his room thinking, he and Rin had their conversation not too long ago and she reassured him that Kagome didn't mean to say those things to him. The hanyou had cheered up a little but Sesshomaru had interrupted their private conversation to tell Inuyasha that it wouldn't be wise if he just left like he was planning to. Everything wasn't fitting in like it was supposed to, there was a big piece of the puzzle that was still missing and it left Inuyasha even more confused than before. He still had no clue to what was going on and he was worried about Kagome beyond belief.

Rin had began chatting mindlessly about something that Inuyasha couldn't keep track of when he heard a ground splitting roar from inside the castle walls, something had made it passed the heavily guarded gates and was inside the castle. Flinging open his bedroom doors, the hanyou raced down the corridors where the guards were rushing. His mind was racing with endless thoughts of the possibilities that could be going on at the moment.

Skidding to a halt in the front of the castle doors, he saw countless amounts of youkai guards trying to capture a neko youkai that was trying to get in. Their weapons and attacks did not work on the angry demon in the sky. His nose picked up a familiar scent and his eyes saw a small pouch hanging from the neko's neck.

"What's going on here!" A monotone voice asked coldly, it was Sesshomaru.

The enormous neko youkai looked down at the two brothers and then dove straight for Inuyasha. He had no time to ready himself for the "attack", but before anything happened a clawed hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed the neko by the gruff of her neck and she immediately de transformed and mewed angrily at the Inu-youkai who held her captive.

Inuyasha frowned and crossed his arms over his chest as he gave an icy glare to the rather tiny cat demon hanging merely feet before him. The hanyou snorted and looked curiously at the pouch hanging from its neck.

"Oooh! A messenger neko!" Rin squealed happily as she held tightly onto Sesshomaru's arm where she came from was a mystery.

"Messenger?" Inuyasha asked a little confused.

The human woman took the cat from her husband's claws and rocked it gently in her arms. A smile played on her face and the two god demons next to her watched silently as the cat mewed happily. Rin then took the pouch and pulled out a rather large parchment wrapped in a blue silk ribbon. The girl giggled as the neko climbed onto her should and she carefully undid the ribbon and opened the parchment.

"Oooh, its for you Inuyasha!" Rin said dreamily as she handed it over to the hanyou and hugging her husband's arm, "It's from a girl!"

Taking it from his sister-in-law, a familiar scent drifted into his nose and his blood ran cold, "Kagome"

Turning, Inuyasha walked silently down the corridors to his bedroom. He wanted to read it in private. The neko youkai mewed and chased after the hanyou leaving Rin and Sesshomaru alone together in the hall, speechless. Well almost.

"Well that was interesting," Rin said poking her husband and dragging him out into the garden.

oOo

Inuyasha sat calmly on his bed as his clawed fingers traced over the parchment, he wasn't sure or not if he wanted to read what was written inside, and he was confused on why she didn't send a letter earlier. Swallowing hard, the hanyou unrolled the paper and began to read.  
_  
_

_**-Dear Inuyasha,-  
**_

_  
I hope that this letter that I'm sending you doesn't get intercepted on its way to you. I wanted to write to you before now, buy I couldn't since Naraku has come to stay at my father's kingdom and has been watching my every move. I'm so sorry for everything that I had said; I wasn't thinking clearly and I did not mean it. Now please listen to me Inuyasha, I need your help dearly. My father is going to have me wed off to Naraku on the next moon and I cannot go through with it. He is a terrible man and he has been up to malicious plans of deceit to my father's kingdom. I know this because during one of my secret passageway excursions I over heard him and a few of his men plotting to murder my father after the wedding so he can merge the Northern and Eastern military and invade the Western territory once again. I have also over heard that his father is "missing" and that now he is the rightful heir to his father's throne. Please find a way to help me Inuyasha, my mother and I have been trying to find a way around this marriage, but any and all of the suitors that have arrived have mysteriously vanished. I don't have much time, but I hope that Kirara; the neko messenger has gotten this to you and is safe. Write me please, I long to know what has become of you since our horrible departure. Until I can write again, I will pray for both of our safety._

_Love Kagome._

He was angered by what she wrote and he growled loudly as he tore from his bed and around the castle in search of his half brother Sesshomaru. It didn't take long to follow his nose and head out into the garden where Rin and his brother were seated by the tiny pond. Inuyasha's eyes bled red for a moment and Sesshomaru coolly climbed onto his feet, concerned for his brother's health, but not showing it. The hanyou flung his hand out and handed the parchment to Sesshomaru, a low threatening growl deep within his throat.

Rin watched the two males in front of her with caution, what ever was in the letter was serious and by the specks of red in Inuyasha's normal emotion filled amber eyes it was involving the girl who he had told her that he had fallen in love with. She stayed silent because by her husbands tensing muscles in his back, she knew that he would scold her if she uttered a word, so she said nothing and just waited.

"Inuyasha.." Sesshomaru spoke coldly and filled with venom, "You may go to her, but beware if she says that Naraku is around, then he will have many spies watching. I give you one week until I want you back here. We will discuss our plans once you get back." he paused letting an evil smirk play on his face, "If it's a war Naraku wants, it's a war he'll get and he won't make it to his wedding night Guaranteed.."

And like a bat out of hell, Inuyasha took off, the neko named Kirara transformed right behind him. Rin eyed her husband wearily and took his clawed hand into her small and fragile hand and have him a gentle squeeze. He gazed down at his wife, leaned down and caught her lips in a chaste kiss.

"So you're plans on destroying Naraku are being pushed forwards drastically and we are going to be separated from each other for a while again." Rin said stating her husband's thoughts. "The military has been looking forwards to this for six years and with Tenseiga and Tokijin as your swords, Naraku's armies will fall easily. All we have to do is make sure we give Inuyasha Tetsusaiga and teach him how to wield it before he does something irrational and gets himself killed."

Sesshomaru chuckled at his wife's words and kissed her yet again but with more feeling. _'You're saying my exact thoughts my love,'_ he told himself as he pulled her into his arms. He heard her giggle and he pulled away putting his head into the juncture of her neck and sucking on her pulse.

"And you have to come back before they are born," She said seriously, "Alive and not laying on your shield! Promise me fluffy." 

Rubbing Rin's abdomen lovingly, he smiled a genuine smile as he gazed deeply into her bright and lively eyes, "I promise." He said lifting her into his arms and heading back to their sleeping quarters.

oOo

_**Okay Editing its going good! I'm going to be working on posting more tonight so keep your fingers crossed and as always Please leave a review! I like them lots and they help me update faster! -Krystal-**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Eighteen: Returning Home  
**_

Night had already fallen and Kagome sat silently on a chair in front of her vanity. A hairbrush lay forgotten in her hands as she stared aimlessly at her pale face. She would have cried, but there were no tears left to be spilled. When Naraku had left, his men had come and sealed off her balcony doors, she was becoming a prisoner in her own home. Kagome wouldn't be allowed to leave her room unless unaccompanied by Naraku, and nobody was allowed to enter but him.

There were only a few candles that were lit, but darkness surrounded her. She could faintly hear the men out side her door, they were keeping an eye on her, but to their disadvantage, her door was locked. An angry growl escaped from her throat when she remembered how he had locked her in her own bedroom, but how he was able to get that kind of power was beyond her. Luckily for her, Naraku had no clue about her secret passageways, but she dared not travel through them, no not yet.

_'I hope my letter reached you Inuyasha.' _She thought as she dropped her hairbrush onto the floor, _'Please forgive me and come find me before it is too late.'_

Moving some things away, Kagome laid her head in her tired arms and choked back a sob. She really messed up this time and now Sango, Kohaku, and everyone else that she cared for were paying the price for her mistakes. Caught up in all of her thoughts, Kagome didn't hear the creek of a door opening then softly closing. Nor did she hear the silent pitter-patter of shoes as someone crept closer to where she sat. The person stood quietly behind her, gazing down at her as a hand came out and laid itself on Kagome's shoulder.

(oOo Just a little earlier that day. oOo)

Sango walked slowly down the familiar corridors of the castle, a single candle in her hands to guide her down the dark and cold hallways. Anger filled her heart as she steadily made her way to Miroku's sleeping quarters, she had to talk to him, but he had disappeared after their meeting earlier that day. She blushed as she remembered their irrational decision, but yet it was one that she would never forget.

They had finally done it, Miroku and her, they were now happily married, even if it was one of those spur of the moment things. In all honesty, nothing good happens unless something terrible happens right after correct? Reaching the monk's chambers, Sango pushed open the doors and angrily stormed over to a frightened monk sitting in a chair, a book lying forgotten on the floor.

"Sango my dear," He said getting to his feet, "What's wrong?"

"That bastard!" Sango yelled, "He has taken Kohaku and thrown him in the dungeons! They have taken my little brother Miroku! They have locked him away!"

"Calm down my love," Miroku told Sango as he gripped her shoulders, "Everything's going to be okay, just calm down."

Sango roughly pushed Miroku away from herself, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest, his other hand wrapping around her waist as she fought against her newlywed husband. She struggled to break free, but it was no use, Miroku had her in a death grip. Calming down a bit, Sango went limp in the monk's arms and began to sob quietly. She had practically lost her brother and probably would never see him again.

(oOo Yeah sure whatever oOo)

His black cloak flapped against his legs as he quietly walked down the poorly lit gate. After seven years of traveling he was finally coming home. Quickly glancing at his accomplice next to him, the prince nodded and hid against the wall as his best friend put the plan into action. During their travels they had caught word of the young Princess Kagome being married off to the heir of the Northern lands, Naraku, and the two travelers had dropped everything to get to the place they once called home as quickly as possible.

Jumping easily over the gate, the young man broke out into a run, his bright sandy brown/orange hair in a loose braid bounding absently on his back as he caught view of the castle guards. Pulling a leaf from his body, the man transformed into a large German Shepard, making as much noise to distract everyone while his best friend and once respected prince slid into the castle unnoticed.

_'You owe me big time for this Sota!' _He thought dodging a very fat and lethargic man as he dove at the 'dog'.

Sota took his sign and ran in the dark and secluded area heading towards the castle. His father would not be too happy to his son after being exiled from the lands. The young man of twenty-four laughed as he reached the secret passage way that would lead him to the kitchens. Whistling loud enough for his kitsune friend Shippo to hear, Sota pulled out a white cloth and waved it around until his friend finally came scurrying towards the passageway, his bright green eyes glowing with excitement and life.

"You so have to try that next time!" Shippo laughed as they slowly made their way down the hidden hall.

"Yeah right," Sota snorted pulling the cloak over his head, "I'm not the one who can transform temporarily into objects or I would."

Smiling widely, Shippo also pulled his cloak over his hair and waited for his friend to give him the "coast is clear" sigh so they could continue. Hearing the signal, Shippo slowly crept out and glanced around, someone was coming. Grabbing Sota, the kitsune dragged his friend into a room and hid behind a bunch of curtains. They were in the throne room. Staying as quiet as possible, the two exiles watched as a young monk entered the throne room, rudely awakening the king who was fast asleep.

"My lord," The monk yelled eagerly as he neared the half asleep king.

"Yes Miroku? What do you need at a this time of night?" The king angrily replied.

"Another illness has struck the castle and I have brought you some of the latest herbal medicine." The monk answered handing the lord of the Eastern lands a steamy goblet, "Kaede has brewed it to ward off the sickness and asked me to deliver it because she must attend to the others that live around the castle."

As the cup switched hands, Shippo clamped his claws over his nose and began to squirm. Sota's eyes were wide with horror as his father thirstily drank the concoction because the steam that came from the cup was a puke green color and the antsy fidgeting of the monk was unnerving. The evil smirk and the expression on his face weren't right. It was as if it had been torn from a malicious man's face and placed onto a young lads, its placement was completely off.

The king wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt and belched rather profoundly before a loud intake of air was followed by haggard fits of coughs. The king's eyes were filled with fear as his bright crimson blood sprayed from his middle-aged lips. The monk crept over to the king's side as he quietly withdrew a gem covered long silver dagger from his robes. The lord tried to get away and cry out for help as he fell from his throne, but the young monk laughed an evil laugh as he advanced on the king; the dagger held steadily in his pale hand.

The two exiles watched from their carefully hidden hiding spots as the king of the Eastern lands was brutally stabbed repeatedly by the monk. The 'noble' blood flowing heavily from the fatally inflicted wounds, his body lying lifelessly on the marble floor as the dark pools of his own blood surrounded his defenseless body. The monk laughed as the dagger's blade clean on his dark colored robes and sliding it back into its intended place. As the king's body quivered and twitched in death, the monk's face grew eerily serious as he crossed his arms over his chest and spat onto the king's once elegant, but blood stained attire.

"Long live the king," He said venomously as he kicked the body.

The monk turned on his heels and left the throne room, a trail of shoe printed blood following him as he exited.

oOo

_**And the Plot Thickens! lol **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_Hey, just here to give you a warning.. There is Sexual content.. I.e LEMON! lol very minor compaired to what I'm capable of winks but it's one none the less._

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Nineteen: Promise me.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Wow what a way to start off a chapter! Please understand that all sexual content has been edited and placed somewhere safe, a different site. For your viewing pleasures please visit the adult fanfiction . net link given in my profile. THANK YOU! and if not don't worry it's not that important, just juicy-ness that I felt was needed. **_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"What is the meaning of this!" Miroku growled angrily as he pulled out of his wife and climbed out of the bed, a sheet covering his lower half as he neared the emotionless man.

"Put some clothes on monk!" Naraku hissed as he entered the room, a large parchment strapped to his belt. His long hair cascading down his back as his black eyes glared at Miroku's somewhat nude and sweaty form. "You sicken me…"

Miroku quickly pulled on a pair of loose breeches as Sango held some blankets close to her nude body. He could plainly see Naraku's guards leering at his wife with their sickened lust. Running an annoyed hand threw his matted black hair, he stepped up to Naraku and frowned angrily.

"Now what is the meaning of your trespassing uninvited into my bedchambers so late?" He questioned in a harsh tone.

Snapping his fingers, Naraku smirked evilly as the guards seized Miroku's limbs and roughly forced them behind his back. Sango had immediately jumped out of bed, the blankets wrapped tightly around her form. Before she could get to her husband, the guards drew their swords to her pale neck making the servant girl stop dead in her tracks.

"You can't do this!" Sango cried out angrily as she glared at Naraku.

"Oh, but I can." Naraku hissed before turning to Miroku, "Monk you are hear by under arrest for the cold blooded murder of the king."

"WHAT!" Both Sango and Miroku yelled, "I did no such thing!" He said calmly, "I have been in my chambers all day!"

"We have the proof that places you at the scene of the crime at the time of the murder." Naraku wanted to laugh, "There are witnesses willing to testify that they saw you enter the throne room and leave all too suspiciously not even an hour ago. Monk this is the end of the line. You will face death for your actions. And since there is no ruler of this kingdom, I'm taking charge!"

"You can't take him!" Sango screamed loudly fighting against the guards that now held her, "He didn't murder the king you bastard! It is all blasphemy! BLASPHEMY!"

"Woman be silent!" Naraku growled angrily not really wanting to draw any uninvited attention.

"NARAKU YOU CANNOT SILENCE ME!" She continued.

"SANGO!" Miroku growled, "Please, I don't want anything happening to you! Just stay quiet.. I promise I'll be just fine."

Tears brimmed at her eyes as she clutched the sheet to her body and hung her head. She knew that he was right, but something inside her said to continue fighting. Naraku chuckled as he motioned for the guards to take the monk from the room. Everyone save Sango and Naraku had exited the room, he stood at the door sizing up the fretful woman a few years away from him.

"You know Sango," He laughed, his cold black eyes boring holes into her. "You won't see him again."

"What do you mean?" She spat still glaring at him.

"I mean," he paused cocking his head to the side. "That the punishment for murder is death…. He will be beheaded at dawn."

"NO!" She cried out rushing after Miroku as Naraku went walking down the hall, "You can't do this! You fucking bastard! Bring him back! Miroku! MIROKU!"

Running out of the room, Sango ran directly into two chests and tumbled back onto the floor. Two guard members stood straight, their toothy grins and their hands crossed smugly over their chests.

"Looks like we found us a little sweaty whore didn't we?" One man said maliciously.

"I thinks you're right Yuki." The other replied, "I thinks this little cunt wants us to show her good times." the other said stressing the word 'good'.

oOo

The tears rolled down her face as she hid her head in her arms. Her heart and soul begged to the gods that Kirara had reached Inuyasha because her time was running out and quickly at that. She had been so overly absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the quiet click of a door or the silent pitter-patter of shoes as they collided with the floor. She only sniffled softly until a firm but gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

A cry of surprise sputtered from her lips as she tried to scream only to have a hand clamp securely over her mouth and the other around her chest, holding down her arms. Kagome's back was pressed tightly against her intruders chest and she could feel the hammering of her heart in her ribcage as his hot breath flew into her hear making her shudder. It was dark in her room so she couldn't see his reflection in the vanity mirror, but his hand against her mouth was baby soft and it felt oddly familiar.

"I'll let go as long as you promise not to scream okay?" His voice was husky and she shuddered yet again in his grasp.

Obviously she couldn't verbally reply, so Kagome numbly nodded her head. The person seemed to pull her body tighter against himself before releasing his hold all together. Whirling around instantly after she felt his grip loosen, Kagome gasped loudly as the tears began to our down her face by the gallons again. She stared deeply into his soft amber orbs for what seemed like hours before she ran into his strong arms, wrapping her arms around his waist as she held him tightly never wanting to let go. Inuyasha chuckled as he rested his chin in Kagome's ebony hair, inhaling her sweet aroma that he had missed so dearly as he returned her embrace with vigor.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome cried into his chest.

"Shh, I'm here for you Kagome," he replied kissing her hair, "Don't worry I'm here and I won't leave you selfishly like that again."

"It's gotten so much worse since the letter." She whispered hoarsely looking up into his concerned eyes, "Naraku was there when I got back from giving the letter to Kirara." She tried to hold back her tears, "He's taken Kohaku to the dungeons and it's all my fault… I've become a prisoner in my own home and I haven't been allowed to leave this room. All because I refuse to go anywhere with that monster Naraku…"

"It's going to be alright, I'll make sure nothing happens to him." Inuyasha promised pulling reluctantly away from the beauty in his arms, "Something's going on here, I don't know what but something's up."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked a little frightened.

"As I came, I could smell new scents, but familiar one's and blood lost of it… I think someone's dead Kagome.."

"Father!" It was the first thing that came to mind.

There was a few moments of silence as Inuyasha watched Kagome with sullen eyes. Of course he had already known that it was in fact the king by the blood's scent, but he couldn't bare to make Kagome cry again. Oddly enough, she didn't cry. Inuyasha knew that she loved her father, but maybe it wasn't possible for her to cry anymore, she had cried so many tears that just maybe they were all dried up.

"Promise me something Kagome," Inuyasha said seriously so she nodded, "Promise me that when this is all over that we'll be together forever. Promise me that you'll marry me and be mine forever."

Thrusting herself back into the comforts of Inuyasha's arms, she resisted from crying as she continuously whispered, "Of course I promise Inuyasha, of course I will.."

oOo


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Twenty: Complete Chaos**_

Shippo and Sota had their ears pressed tightly against the door straining to hear the conversation. The prince had been the first one to notice the hanyou slipping unnoticed into a passageway that led to his sister's room, now being very suspicious, he and Shippo followed not too closely to make sure that Kagome was alright and untouched since she had not married yet. It had grown silent for a couple minutes and as they pressed themselves closer, the door suddenly opened and the two of them went tumbling forwards landing flat on their backs staring up into the enraged eyes of amber.

"Who the hell are you!" Sota snapped sitting up, "And what are you doing here!"

"I could ask you the same question twerp." Inuyasha growled looming over the two men.

"Who you calling twerp boy!" Shippo demanded getting to his feet and brushing himself off, "I'm older than you by at least six or seven years and Sota is too!"

"Keep it down or they'll hear us you fools!" Sota snarled pointing to the guards outside the window, "They may be only humans, but they are Naraku's guards none the less and their hearings excellent!"

Kagome stood up from her hiding spot and Inuyasha mentally groaned, she never listened. She came to his side and took hold of his arm, staring unblinking at the two new additions. One was a kitsune who she remembered being Shippo and the other being her exiled older brother. She figured that Inuyasha knew the same because he hadn't attacked the two of them. She stayed by Inuyasha's side as a small conversation took place, her brother confirming the king's death, but by the hands of a monk.

"Miroku?" Kagome asked shocked, "It couldn't have been him!"

"Miroku wouldn't hurt a fly," Inuyasha said calmly, "Unless the fly had an incurable disease, you've got it all wrong."

Their conversation would have gone longer if Inuyasha's sensitive ears hadn't picked up Sango's frightened and pleading cries. His eyes narrowed as he grabbed Shippo's arm, dragging him towards the place that he and Sota had come from.

"Inu--"

"Sota you watch over Kagome!" His voice was cold, "It seems that Naraku has something already being put into action. Don't let anyone see you or you'll be killed on the spot." He paused as Kagome ran to him and he embraced her tightly kissing the top of her head, "I'm going to take Shippo with me incase of an emergency. The neko is waiting for my signal, so I'd better be off to investigate."

"Please be careful Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded holding back her tears.

He smiled giving her a reassuring kiss on the forehead before he and Shippo disappeared into the darkness. Sota came to his sister's side and wrapped his arms around her as Kagome broke down in quiet sobs. He didn't know why he himself had cried along with her, but he did. Sota trusted that Inuyasha and Shippo would be fine, but they were dealing with Naraku and nothing ever seemed to be what it was. He held her close until their tears stopped, they had to be strong because now that the Eastern lands had no ruler, things would become chaotic. Sota helped Kagome to her bed and tucked her in, the poor girl was exhausted, falling asleep the moment that her head hit the pillow. A sad smile came to his face as he watched his sister's sleeping face, he knew that Naraku would be pushing the wedding up now that the king was out of the way.

oOo

Inuyasha and Shippo hid as a chuckling Naraku walked down the hall, guards were dragging a helpless Miroku by his arms, he was only in breeches and looked pretty sweaty. The two of them could plainly smell what Miroku had been doing when he was taken, but where was Sango? A scream echoed down the hallways and the monk's body jerked as he fought against his holders. Naraku laughed again as he watched the monk.

"Don't worry monk, you're whore will be taken care of by my men." Naraku was ecstatic

"Sango is no whore!" Miroku yelled angrily, "She is my wife you heartless bastard! MY WIFE!"

"Whether she is or not, you shouldn't worry." Naraku said coldly, "Because you have a date with the guillotine at dawn. So who better to take care of her other than my lust deprived guards?"

The hanyou fought back a growl as Shippo's eyes bugged out of his head. The kitsune pulled out a leaf and transformed into a mouse as he scurried quickly down the hall. Inuyasha however, waited until the group had turned the corner before he too darted to Miroku's room. What he had seen as he entered the monk's room as enough to boil his already furious blood. Two of Naraku's guards had stayed behind to have their way with Sango, who was currently being held down by one of them as the other prepared himself. Letting a snarl tear from his throat, Inuyasha dove for the man with his back facing him and threw him half way across the room as Shippo took care of the other one.

Once Sango was free, she covered her nude body and grabbed her clothes, hiding herself in Miroku's bathroom as she cried. In the mean time, Inuyasha was getting rid of his anger by punching in the teeth of the guards who thought it appropriate to try and rape a married woman, none the less a woman like Sango. Shippo watched Inuyasha a little fearful to be on the receiving end of the hanyou's fists.

oOo

Miroku had never believed that something like this could happen to him, that he'd be sent to death before having any offspring. Naraku had seen to it that the monk wasn't treated nicely, hell if being whipped by three different leather whips was considered nice, he'd truly hate to see brutal. The guards had tossed him roughly into a dungeon cell, not caring if his bleeding back was injured further more. Miroku would have loved going unconscious to escape the pain, but he wasn't able to escape and he probably never would. He crawled on his hands and knees over to the bars so he could try and stand, it hurt every time he moved a muscle.

The monk hissed as pain shot through his shoulder blades, the whips would have taken chunks of his skin if they had teeth. There was a rustling to his side, but Miroku's head wasn't fast enough and his vision blurred. He could feel the dirt grinding into his back, the deep flesh wounds would certainly become infected, but it didn't matter because he wouldn't last a day, he was going to be beheaded under Naraku's orders.

"Miroku is that you?" A voice asked hidden in the shadows, a young man.

"Kohaku?" Miroku answered arching his head towards the boy's voice.

"How's Sango doing Miroku?" Kohaku asked coming out of his hiding spot to reveal how dirty and horrible he looked.

Thinking back, Miroku closed his eyes in shame, she was probably being raped by Naraku's guards. He just couldn't tell her little brother that, he couldn't let himself believe that she could have that possibility hanging violently over her shoulders. Not being able to hold back his emotions, a tired and frightened sob escaped the monk's throat as well as the tears from his eyes, all he could think of was how he let her down, how he couldn't protect her.

"I don't know," He whispered choking back his tears, "I don't know…"

oOo

Nao angrily stormed into the throne room where Naraku currently sat on the King's seat. Her eyes were furious and if looks could kill, Naraku would be dead a hundred times over no sweat. She had heard from Kaede that her husband lay murdered in the throne room and now the young monk had been taken prisoner under accusation of murder. She had also heard of Kohaku's arrest and things had gone far enough. Naraku seemed bored and uninterested in the woman, not stopping once to glance at her.

"What do you want woman? What business do you have here?" He asked coldly.

"Don't ye dare ask me what business I have here boy!" Nao yelled pointing at Naraku, "I am the queen of the Eastern lands and the legal rule of this land since my husband's death!"

"Is that so?" He questioned, his black eyes boring into the queen's.

"It is so!" She continued glaring at him, "So git your no good ass off my husband's throne and learn your place! I will not have you come into this kingdom and spread anarchy!"

Two woman appeared behind the queen, giving her a hard blow to the head with a club. Naraku smiled as he got out of the seat and calmly walked over to the unconscious queen. He loomed over her body as the two woman pulled her to her feet to take her back to her bed chambers. Thing's couldn't be running smoother for Naraku and he knew it.

"Oh, but on the contrary milady," Naraku said sarcastically, "I do not bring anarchy to this unprotected kingdom, I bring a well planned out take over and nobody will stop me from taking rule or marrying your precious daughter… NOBODY!"

oOo


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Twenty-one: Getting the hell out of dodge**_

Miroku didn't know how long he had cried but as soon as he was able to recompose himself, the monk let out a sullen and shaking sigh. If Kohaku didn't know how his sister was doing and if she was okay there was a big chance that he now had a pretty big hint that it wasn't good. If Miroku could move his body without a jab of blinding pain, he would comfort his new brother in-law, but the fact of the matter was that Miroku couldn't move, he was completely useless. Breathing heavily through his mouth, the monk kept his eyes closed, he wasn't able to look the fourteen year old in the face, the monk was a prisoner without as much as a fight. Miroku thought of himself as a worthless coward, he was innocent from the crime of murder, but in his eyes he was still a coward.

"Whatever you do Miroku do not cry out at all," Kohaku warned from above him, "If you do, we'll both be punished and I highly doubt that you'll make it through yet another beating like the one you've already received."

"Don't waste you're energy on me Kohaku," He wasn't able to recognize the words that came from his own mouth, "Naraku has ordered for me to be beheaded at dawn for the murder of the king. No matter what happens I will die. There's no point in striving for a lost cause. As a monk, I will gracefully accept my destiny and my death will not be in vain. So whatever you have planned for this worthless coward, don't bother because I'm a dead man Kohaku, and there's nothing left for me!"

"I've never heard anyone utter as much crap than what has come from your mouth," Kohaku growled as he seated himself next to the monk, "Nothing left for you my ass! I heard what you and my sister did before sunlight from Kaede! I'm not a fool monk! I can see that something bad has happened, but you won't die trust me. You and my sister will survive this whole ordeal and have many, many children!" Miroku had never seen Kohaku this angry before and it was quite unnerving for such a gentle soul to sound so vicious, "So you'll keep your mouth shut while I clean your wounds with what little water I have and you'll like it or else I'll have to kick your ass myself!"

There was no time for a reply as Kohaku tore some of his tunic and placed it on Miroku's back. The monk hissed in pain as his finger nails dug into the ground. He knew that Kohaku was trying his hardest to be gentle, but he also knew that there were more than just a few open wounds that crisscrossed his entire back. It felt as though his back was on fire every time Kohaku would try to clean the blood and dirt from his wounds.

"So did you do it?" Kohaku asked innocently as he soaked the rag in the make shift waterhole he had made during the day.

"Did I do what Kohaku?" Miroku gritted his teeth as black dots blurred his vision.

"Did you murder the king?" He asked dabbing the gash on the monk's shoulder blade.

"No, I didn't." Miroku said irritably, "It's completely impossible because I was doing something at the time," _'Or someone' _he mentally thought.

Kohaku saw the smirk on the monk's face so he didn't bother to ask Miroku to explain what he had been doing. Knowing him it was probably something that Kohaku was better off not knowing anything about. Shaking his head, the young teenager focused back on the task at hand, he had to finish cleaning Miroku's wounds before they could have a chance to get infected. Trying to keep his mind on the more positive side, Kohaku pressed down a little on Miroku's shoulder making the man hiss and Kohaku snicker.

O

It didn't take Inuyasha long to calmly coax Sango out of the bathroom. She had undergone so much stress that he didn't stop her from crying in his chest. It seemed to be the most physical contact that he had been allowed recently from anyone. Shippo quietly dragged the two bloody and unconscious guards out of the room and down the hall as Inuyasha comfortably rubbed Sango's back, whispering comforting words into her ear until her sobs ceased. A few minutes had gone by after Sango's tears stopped until Shippo returned. He looked a few shades paler than when he had first shown up and Inuyasha couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the fox and the girl.

"You have to go get Miroku out of the dungeons and to someplace safe Inuyasha," Sango said barely above a whisper, "Naraku's going to have him beheaded at dawn if you don't!" Her eyes stared into Inuyasha's and they were brimmed with tears, "I know that he didn't kill Kagome's father because he was with me the whole day! It just isn't possible Inuyasha! Please save Miroku! Please!"

Inuyasha didn't reply to Sango's pleas, but she didn't keep badgering him when the hanyou turned away from her and headed towards the window. Opening it, he was greeted by Kirara, who pounced into the room and meowed quite loudly. Turning to Sango and Shippo, Inuyasha held a determined expression on his face. If there hadn't been a few major differences between the hanyou and Sesshomaru, one might say that they looked freakishly a like with the icy look in their beautiful amber eyes.

"Don't worry Sango," Inuyasha said coldly, "Kirara here will have you, Miroku, and Kohaku out of the Eastern lands before they have a chance to try and execute Miroku. I'll make sure of it!"

Sango nodded as she watched in amazement when Kirara transformed from the size of a small kitten to three of four sizes bigger than an adult tiger. Instructed to get on the neko youkai, Sango did as she was told no questions asked.

Getting the location of the dungeons from Sango had been quite easy, but the whole task of getting there and escaping with two people, himself, and Shippo was going to prove to be very difficult. Sure Shippo knew of every secret passageway in the castle since he had lived in hiding spots for more than a few years, but Naraku had guards everywhere and one mistake could become very costly. To make things a little easier, Shippo transformed himself into a raven and sat perched on Inuyasha's shoulder as the both of them silently navigated though the many secret passageways. Neither of them spoke a word to each other unless Shippo was giving a specific direction and the both of them kept their noses and ears open for any sign of trouble that could lay just a head.

Inuyasha had been really amused when he had to jump out in front of a guard and basically beat the man into unconsciousness so that he and Shippo could continue on their journey undiscovered. Minutes dragged on before Inuyasha was able to capture Miroku's scent and he immediately hung his head and covered his nose from the smell of fresh blood. There may have not been much there, but the hanyou couldn't stand to think about or imagine what Naraku could have done to the poor monk. Entering the dungeon, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and lowered his ears, the place looked horrible and the smell was unimaginably worse. Pointing to the direction where the monk's scent was strongest, Shippo flew off the hanyou's shoulder and headed to the cells to check things out before Inuyasha went barging in and blowing their cover. Hearing Shippo's signal a moment or two later, Inuyasha dashed to the cell in time to see Shippo melting the bars away with his fox fire magic. Kohaku was the only one who got up and the moment Inuyasha looked over at Miroku, he knew why. The monk had been injured and badly.

Leaving the dungeons was a lot easier with the unconscious guards littering the hallways, but Inuyasha was the only one able to carry Miroku. Normally he wouldn't mind the monk's voice, but with the monk being severely injured the hanyou couldn't take the chance of Miroku crying out in pain, so he was currently unconscious for the better. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to emerge from the hidden passageway with Miroku in his arms, and Shippo brining up the rear with Kohaku. Plans had been made for Shippo and Kirara to take the humans safely to the Western Lands and inform Sesshomaru to advance with his army. Since Naraku was busy trying to take over the Eastern lands, the Northern would be very vulnerable for the surprise attack.

Kirara and Sango had been waiting patiently or Inuyasha's return in the appointed hiding sot and the minute the hanyou's silver hair became visible, Sango rushed over to his side. There was a terrified look on her face as she gazed at her husband, a loud sob would have been heard if Kohaku hadn't grabbed his sister and held her head lightly in his chest while his fingers ran calmly through her hair. The view was just that heart wrenching for Sango.

"Kohaku, you get Sango on Kirara and I'll help Inuyasha with Miroku," Shippo said gently.

The boy nodded guiding his sister over to the enlarged Neko youkai and climbed on Kirara himself. Inuyasha whispered something into Shippo's ear as he carefully placed Miroku between Sango and Kohaku. Frowning, he shrugged off his haori and draped it over Miroku's exposed back.

"Make sure it stays on him Kohaku," Inuyasha told the boy, "It should help keep the dirt and stuff form getting into his cuts even more so. And it should help ease the pain somewhat when he wakes up."

With that said, Shippo transformed into a wolf and both hi and Kirara set off into the night towards the Western Lands where Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku would be safe.

O


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Twenty-two: goodbye to you.**_

Carefully making his way back to Kagome's bedroom, Inuyasha shook his head of every unwanted thought. There wasn't much time left for his plans and he still had to find a way to get Kagome and her brother out of the kingdom before Naraku was able to notice. Glancing around at his surroundings, the hanyou quickly made his way down the hallways. His mind wandered over the last couple of weeks, he and Kagome had been through so much together and now that it was all ending Inuyasha couldn't be any happier. It was now when Naraku was forced back to his own Kingdom and Inuyasha would finally get his due happiness, he hand Kagome would marry and that would be the happiest day of his life.

The only thing that would serve to be a problem would be his curse, his mother had warned him as a small child that he had a curse placed on him by a very powerful demon lord. It was that until Inuyasha could find his true love, every woman he would be with could suffer a painful death as her insides burned and she was nothing but a pile of ashes. They would practically burst into flames the moment their lips met in a kiss. Inuyasha prayed to the gods that Kagome was his true love because he didn't know if he could handle watching her die right in his arms, but he couldn't stop thinking about the unnerving possibility.

Running his clawed fingers lightly through his hair, Inuyasha opened the closet door and quietly stepped out into Kagome's dark room. The hanyou could see Sota sitting at the edge of Kagome's bed, her figure was lying motionlessly under the sheets, she must have exhausted herself and fallen asleep. Inuyasha knew that he had been gone about an hour or two and dawn would be there in another hour or so. Going over to where Sota was, Inuyasha sat down on the bed and longingly watched Kagome, testing his hand over hers. There was a comfortable silence, but Inuyasha had to wake up Kagome so they could leave, it was of very high importance that he get the two humans out of the castle.

"Kagome," He whispered softly, gently shaking her shoulders. "Come on Kagome it's time to wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled as she sat up, her sleepy eyes never once leaving his own. Sota had already been informed of the plans and at the moment he was carefully finding his way out through the passageways. Helping Kagome out of bed, Inuyasha held her close in his arms, his head resting on her shoulder as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. The two of them clung to each other, the warmth of their bodies igniting their hearts deepest desires. They stood there in silence for a while, until Inuyasha reluctantly pulled away, there wasn't much time left and they had to get going. Kagome quickly pulled on a pair of shoes and grabbed Inuyasha's hand as they headed towards the door. While Inuyasha was wandering he had overheard the guards leaving their posts for a meeting of some sort so they wouldn't be there.

"Where are we going to meet Sota?" She asked in a whisper.

"The stables," He answered, "I can't carry the both of you so he's going to ride one of the steeds to the Western lands."

She only nodded as the large wooden doors opened and the both of them took off running down the hallway. It wouldn't take long to get to the stables from the hallways. Inuyasha kept his ears and eyes alert to his surroundings, but he could only pick up the fast beating of Kagome's heart and her heavy breathing, she was the only think he could hear and it was very suspicious. Turning the corner, Inuyasha skidded to a dead stop as Naraku blocked their exit. The hanyou could hear Kagome's sharp gasp as she hid behind him, her hands clutching his white tunic.

"I knew there was a dog in the castle," Naraku seethed, his black eyes boring holes into Inuyasha, "It's a good thing that I found my princess before she was kidnapped by a worthless piece of shit hanyou like you."

Growling, Inuyasha stepped forward, his claws clenching in his palms until they began to bleed. Something wasn't right by Naraku's smell, it was too faint for him to be standing there. Cracking his knuckles, Inuyasha watched Naraku closely. The man looked as normal as any human, a sword hanging in it's sheath on his left hip. Looking back at Kagome for a moments, He gave her a stern glare and she knew exactly what to do; so she ran to go find Sota. Inuyasha was barely able to dodge the attack that Naraku made first with the long sword. Inuyasha had no clue to why Naraku was moving so fast for a human, but it couldn't be his natural speed. Slashing at Naraku with his talon like claws, the hanyou was able to dodge the next swing of Naraku's large weapon. Colliding with the wall, Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he slid quickly out of the silver blade's path as it smashed into the wall.

"Give up Inuyasha," Naraku laughed loudly. "You can't escape the best swordsman in all the land."

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha spat, "I will not rest until your head is mounted on my wall!"

The fight between hanyou and man dragged on for what seemed like forever. One would attack, the other would block, but it only seemed to be that Inuyasha was being hit. Every time Inuyasha thought he landed a hit on the human, there was no blood, no wounds. How was it possible was beyond him, yet when Inuyasha was struck, the pain would soar throughout his body; some of his blood painted on the white walls. He was growing tired and sweat beaded at his brow, he tried holding back his frustration, but it wasn't working too well.

_'Why isn't he working up a sweat? How is he able to move faster than me and wield such a heavy sword?_' He thought dodging another attack and almost falling over,_ 'What the fuck is going on and why can't I hit him?'_

It was hard for Inuyasha to pinpoint Naraku's location when he moved because Naraku didn't have his normal foul scent and the moment he disappeared from sight, Inuyasha's mind began to panic. Breathing heavily through his mouth as his chest heaved erratically, his vision darted down the halls where he swore he could hear people running. He could smell her and Sota nearing him and Naraku, the hanyou was frozen in place. Not even a moment or so later he saw her, Kagome's face was flushed and her hair was hanging lifelessly around her shoulders. Inuyasha was worried for her safety, but the horrified look on her face was unnerving.

"Inuyasha behind you!" She screamed pointing over his shoulder.

Inuyasha was barely able to turn around as Naraku appeared and thrusted his sword forwards. Using his hands, he was able to catch the blade in his palms, the metal digging into his flesh. The evil smirk on Naraku's face didn't go away as he held his sword with both hands trying to push Inuyasha down on his knees. The human's gaze temporarily went to Kagome and he gave her a toothy grin before he roughly pushed Inuyasha catching him off guard and sending his back roughly into a wall.

Naraku charged after Inuyasha, his sword laying forgotten on the ground as his shoulder collided violently with the hanyou's body. Inuyasha's eyes widened and a gasp escaped his throat when something was shoved carelessly into his abdomen. Naraku laughed as he pushed the gem covered silver dagger the rest of the way into Inuyasha's stomach, the hilt pinching the hanyou's skin. Inuyasha tried to grab onto the handle of the blade, but Naraku's grasp was too tight and Inuyasha could feel the blinding pain in his body as he scrunched his eyes closed.

"I told you that no piece of hanyou shit like you was ever going to take my princess from me!" Naraku hissed in a whisper, "You should have left well enough alone and you may have lived a few years longer."

Releasing his hold, Naraku stepped away from Inuyasha and watched his body slump to the floor as his blood began to seep though the wound and stain the hanyou's once white shirt. A cry was heard and before Naraku knew what was happening, Kagome had passed through his body completely and collapsed to her knees in front of the hanyou. His form disappeared from the place and Kagome gently took Inuyasha's body and pulled his upper torso onto her lap.

Tears steadily poured from her eyes as she held onto Inuyasha, her incoherent words barely understandable as she rocked back and forth. Feeling his heart beat, Kagome sniffed loudly as she looked down at Inuyasha's now open amber eyes. He was in pain and she knew it, her Inuyasha was dying. He hand unsteadily came up to her face and held her cheek as he continued to stare into her eyes, their promise wasn't going to be kept.

"Don't cry Kagome," He whispered as the hilt of the dagger cluttered to the ground, the blade completely missing. "You know how I hate it when you cry."

The dagger may have no longer been there, but the hole inn his stomach was and now there nothing there to compress it, his blood flowed freely from it. Inuyasha bit down on his lips to subdue the pain, but it wasn't happening. He could no longer smell Kagome's tears and his hearing had becoming impaired. He moved his tongue against his teeth and felt no canines and glancing at his thumb resting on Kagome's cheek he saw no claws, he had somehow turned human.

"Please don't die Inuyasha," Kagome chocked out as the blood trickled out of the corner of Inuyasha's mouth, "We were supposed to survive this, get married and have a lot of children. Please Inuyasha don't go! I don't want to be alone! I don't want to lose you again!"

Trying to hold onto Inuyasha, Kagome leaned down and pressed her lips firmly against Inuyasha's. After all they had been through, that would be the first and last kiss that Kagome would be able to share with the knight in shinning armor, her savior.

"I'm sorry," He chocked out as his eyes closed and he went still.

O

_**I shouldn't be calling this story a repost anymore since like chapter 12 everything that has been posted was never on this site, but oh well.. Please leave reviews, I'm almost caught up!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: Calming down.**_

Sota heard his sister's sobs and watched her from his place on the horse, he hadn't made it back in time. Carefully pulling his younger sister off Inuyasha's limp body, he pulled her into his arms as she cried out her frustration. He too wanted to cry, but kept his composure until Kagome was sniffling, he wasn't going to let her look at him. Pulling away from the comforts of Sota's arms, Kagome looked at him frantically, she knew that the guards would be showing up soon.

"Please Sota," She pleaded sadly, "Please don't leave him there. Take Inuyasha back to the western lands, just don't leave him where Naraku will able to find him!"

He knew what she was saying was the truth, and Sota none the less nodded sullenly as he embraced his younger sister one last time before he went to Inuyasha's body, picked him up carefully, and placed him on the large horse before he jumped on himself. Looking down at his sister as he put Inuyasha in a sitting position in front of him, Sota watched the tears steadily falling from her eyes. He knew deep down inside that Kagome would follow Inuyasha into his death, it would be a sad way to end her precious life.

"Stay strong Kagome," Sota said sternly while grabbing the horse's reigns, "Don't do anything brash and just wait for me to come back. I promise I won't be long… Now go back to your room before you're found and punished."

"Don't worry, I will." She whispered before taking off down the hall. His heart felt heavier than before and he didn't know how things would get better, if they did.

Pushing his heels into the horse's sides, Sota was holding onto his companion for dear life, he had to get to the western lands before morning. Sesshomaru had to get word of his half brother's death before anything else could become worse. Getting out of the castle's perimeters seemed easier this time, but Sota just brushed it off, he was too busy pushing his horse ever so faster into the darkness. Thinking seemed to be his only escape as he watched the castle fade out of view, there would be no stopping, no resting until he was able to finish his traveling. Even if his sister's companion was dead, he made sure to compress the wound, there was no need to bloody anything with such noble blood.

oOo

Rin had no clue to what was happening at first, she had only been at the dinner room with her husband enjoying some of the rare quality time they had together when he shot up from his chair, knocking it over and fleeing the room. Worry gripped her heart as she quickly rose from her seat and followed, something bad had happened. She could hear Sesshomaru barking orders and the clanging of what she thought to be weapons. Appearing by his side a few moments later and almost completely out of breath, Rin gasped at the scene. The medics were everywhere, the neko messenger fully transformed growling angrily not letting anyone come near.

She could pin point three humans, one of them wearing Inuyasha's haori, but something seemed totally off. The woman held onto the man behind her, tears streaking down her face as the dirty young boy jumped off and ran to Sesshomaru with urgency playing on his face.

"We need help!" He yelled, "Naraku has taken over the Eastern lands and the king has fallen! The monk, my sister's husband has been seriously wounded and needs medical attention! Shippo, our guide left us an hour or so before we made it here. He said he could smell blood in the air."

"What kind of blood was that?" Sesshomaru said calmly, he could feel the foreboding aura all around and he had to know if his assumptions were correct.

"Hanyou blood sir." Kohaku said.

Everyone became quiet as they watched the Inuyoukai carefully, Rin's mouth was slightly ajar and her eyes were wide, the child was speaking of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru sternly looked back at his wife and gave her a stern glance before disappearing from everyone' view. Rin swallowed the large lump in her throat and closed her eyes forcing back her own tears, and when she regained composure she opened them and took charge.

"Get the monk ready for treatment and find the other's places to stay! We need a team of healers waiting for My lord to get back! GO! Hurry, this is an emergency!"

oOo

Once he was out of the courtyard, he knew that the human's were right, the smell of blood was in the air. After this whole ordeal was finished, Sesshomaru was going to make it a priority that Naraku died, there was no need for such behavior from a ruler. Many things had been running through his mind, things that every ruler would have to experience, war. If he went there was a big chance of his military force being victorious, but at what cost? How many men would have to give up their lives to save their homes, their families, and other people they'll never know?

The sun was beginning to rise and Sesshomaru knew that he'd have to find his brother before the rouge demons came for fresh meat, that is if they hadn't already. Shaking his head, the Inuyoukai trudged on, his royal robes flapping behind him, his silver hair fluttering violently, it wouldn't be much longer till he was there. The smell of youkai and human spiked his nose and he could see the horse running rapidly towards him, something had happened.

Coming onto the scene, he saw the wolf clan swarming the people, their rabid fangs, and the horrible stench that followed them. The human seemed to be protecting something hidden in the tall grass and Sesshomaru knew it would be Inuyasha. He pinpointed the exact location of the leader to the wolf pack and Sesshomaru growled angrily, Koga was proving to be a nuisance. Showing up uninvited right next to his brother's severely wounded body, the Inuyoukai knelt down and picked p his hanyou brother effortlessly.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Mutt face is mine!" Koga yelled angrily from a few yards away.

"GO!" Sesshomaru warned in a calm voice, his eyes narrowing menacingly hinting that pain would follow if disobeyed. "I will not spare you next time wolf."

Sesshomaru didn't wait for an answer, he turned and disappeared. Even if the human couldn't tell, he could, his brother was holding on by a thread. He had to be immediately helped or he wouldn't last a few more hours and Sesshomaru still needed Inuyasha for a few things so he'd be damned to let the hanyou die just yet. It's not like Inuyasha couldn't be revived, it's just Sesshomaru didn't want to go through the hassle.

oOo

Sango sat quietly on the edge of an elegant bed that the servants had provided for her. She was grateful for the hospitality that the western lands were showing her and her brother, but the only person she was worried about was Miroku. Sango knew about the selfishness behind her behavior, but she had almost came so close to loosing her newly-wed husband and in all honesty she didn't want to think about all the hell that they were put through because of Naraku's evil heart.

Sighing heavily, Sango turned her gaze to the young boy sound asleep next to her, Kohaku had been exhausted after they arrived and the lady of the castle was kind enough to let Kohaku bathe and eat to his heart's content. Sango couldn't even begin to show just how thankful she was to the complete strangers that took her and her small family in with no questions asked.

Running her fingers through her brother's brown hair, she leaned over him and gently kissed his forehead. Sliding off the bed, San go smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress and left the comforts of the bedroom, she wanted to go and check up on Miroku and make sure that he was alright. Since Inuyasha had broken both Kohaku and Miroku out from their prison, her husband had been unconscious. Closing the large door as softly as she could, Sango walked calmly down the halls, they were completely empty now and it was an eerie silence that she was surrounded by, it was a very awkward silence even though she was alone.

There was a faint shuffling sound headed to where Sango was and she swallowed heavily, her nerves weren't used to how quiet the western lands kingdom was. Seeing the lady of the land smiling brightly a moment later, Sango relaxed a bit. There was nothing to be so tense about. They walked next to each other for a bit without saying anything, Sango was following the woman becoming nervous because she didn't know where she was being led to.

"The lord monk," Rin said softly. "His wounds weren't too severe and he is resting in the hospital wing… The nurse in charge of keeping an eye on him says that your husband has awaken and is wishing to see you."

Sango's eyes grew wide as Rin opened the door in front of them and she saw Miroku laying on his stomach, his blue eyes staring happily at her.

oOo

Sota frowned as he thought about how badly things had become, his father was dead, his kingdom was being taken over by some psychotic loser with a hasty taste for death. Watching the whole dramatic scene between Inuyasha and Kagome tugged harshly at his heart, his sister didn't know that the hanyou was still alive, and even that was a miracle. If Sesshomaru hadn't show up when he did, there was a big chance that Inuyasha would have died in the field of grass earlier when his group had encountered those wolf demons.

Casting a glance down at the hanyou turned human, Sota could feel the pity building up in his stomach, so much sadness, so much pain and most of it was directed at the unconscious teenager. Shippo was not too far away from Sota, the kitsune was having what seemed to be a very serious talk with Sesshomaru and there was no way in hell that he was going to interrupt. Closing his tired eyes, Sota felt himself begin to drift off into unconsciousness himself, he was worn out from all the activity in one night. Letting the exhaustion take over, Sota could barely hear the notice that had started around him, he couldn't fight against fatigue any longer and it wasn't like he wanted to anyway.

The dreams that met Sota weren't one of the best that he had, but they weren't anywhere close to the worst he'd experienced. It all seemed to be a never ending tunnel, one that made you completely incapable of ever leaving of ever finding an exit that would leave one with a smile. His mind was filled with unanswered questions that he so desperately wanted to be solved and questions that he had yet to even ask. Memories that haunted him and never gave him peace, memories of his life at the Eastern Kingdom with his family, and the pain of knowing that there was no such thing as happiness, no such thing as a happy ending. These were thoughts of a man who had lost everything in his life that made life precious, that made it easier to live and be free.

oOo


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Four: Loosing hope**_

Kagome looked at her blood stained dress in sadness as she stared at the person in the mirror. Inuyasha had died in her arms, his once amber eyes wouldn't ever look at her again. She would never get to see his smirks or his smiles. Tears began to blur her vision, but Kagome fought against them, she needed to be strong. There was still so much that there was left to do, and now there was no way of avoiding a loveless marriage. Kagome realized it the moment Inuyasha had closed his eyes and left her all alone. She had no one left to protect her, she had no one who could love her how she had loved Inuyasha.

She heard the soft creaking of her bedroom doors as they opened then closed, she knew who it was and she closed her eyes. She didn't need him knowing just how much he had crushed her spirit. Kagome immediately felt his hot breath on her neck, but she didn't move, her whole body was numb from the pain in her heart. After everything that had happened to her, Kagome's thoughts became bitter. If it hadn't been for her father's stubborn behavior and lack of intelligence, Kagome wouldn't have had to experience such heartache and such hatred. She blamed her father for everything that had gone wrong since the ball, it was all his fault.

Cold air hit her back as Naraku unzipped the back of her blood-stained dress and slowly pulled the ruined fabric over her shoulders letting it drop into a pile around Kagome's ankles. She shuddered with disgust but couldn't make herself move as his hand moved her long hair, exposing her neck. His lips made contact with the cold flesh as Kagome covered her chest from the mirror's reflection and Naraku's heated gaze. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of breaking her more so than she already was.

"There will be no need for you to cover yourself from me princess," Naraku said lowly as one of his hands ran up and down her arm, "We will be wed in less than a month and then you'll be completely mine. Your hanyou will never be able to get in between you and I any longer… And if you try anything sneaky, the monk and the boy in the prison will be killed on the spot." Naraku smiled as he turned, leaving Kagome to all of her new thoughts.

oOo

The moment Naraku left Kagome's bed chambers, he smirked evilly, it was about time for the monk to say his final prayers. Things were going even better than he had hoped, the half breed who stood in Naraku's way had been exterminated and now nobody would be able to stop him from ruling both the Northern and Eastern lands with a beautiful woman helplessly by his side. Walking calmly down the halls, Naraku let his mind wander, he was going to launch an attack on the Southern lands during the next full moon, which would be very soon. Then once he had the largest youkai army known to everyone, he would finally be able to finish what his father had started all those years ago; the destruction of the Western Lands and the damned Inu-youkai blood, Sesshomaru.

It wasn't like there was any reason why Naraku should hate Sesshomaru as much as he did, but weren't the sins of the father always the sins of the son? In any case, Naraku was dishing out revenge for his father's defeat and the punishment of Inuyasha's failed attempts of trying to take away Naraku's plans for the ultimate power. Entering the throne room, Naraku glanced around at all his servants. They knew their place and so would everyone else in due time. Going over to the enormous chair, he sat down and the general of his Northern army came into the room with a very passive look on his face. There were countless scrolls in the panther demon's arms as he calmly approached Naraku, his red eyes not giving away any unnecessary information.

"My lord," The panther began, "Here are the repots of all the Southern lands. Many of my men are getting ready for the surprised attack and some of them are already inside the castle like you've commanded sir."

"I see," Naraku said coldly, "Be sure that your men are ready for battle in three days. I will not tolerate anything less than perfection."

"I will make sure of it my lord," The panther said bowing respectfully.

Naraku only waved his hand and the demon put the scrolls down on a table before leaving back to the Northern Lands. Things still had to be done, and people still had to be seen.

oOo

Days slowly passed by and everything in the Western lands were beginning to go back to normal. Sesshomaru was in his study going over countless scrolls and other papers regarding the welfare of all the lands and people he didn't even know sending their condolences on the behalf of his hanyou brother's "death". The Inu-youkai scoffed at their ignorance, but didn't correct the large error. If he did there was a big chance that Naraku would try and invade. Sighing heavily, Sesshomaru ran a tired hand through his massive amounts of silver hair, he really needed a break so he could go see his wife, but there was so much work to be done that he would probably be spending the next few nights still working in his study.

There was a soft knock coming from the closed mahogany door and Sesshomaru looked up just as his wife entered the room with a big smile on her face and a tray of food in her hands. A smirk pursed his lips as Rin came to his side and put the tray down on an empty space on his father large desk, she had good news to tell him by the expression on her face. Sesshomaru stood up from his chair and wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips meeting hers for a chaste kiss.

"What news have you for me Rin?" He asked softly pulling her body to his chest.

A muffled giggle escaped her lips as she hid her face in Sesshomaru's chest, "Can't a girl just go see her husband when she wants to?"

"If those were her real intentions then yes." He told her raising his eyebrows curiously, "But not if her face has that mischievous grin on it like yours does."

"Awwww," Rin laughed, "You're such a party pooper!"

"Tell me," He told her.

"Inuyasha's regained consciousness," she caved laughing against his lips, "And when he was finished trying to leave we took a walk…" She paused giggling, "He was so unstable that he fell into the pond after he tripped over a rock."

oOo

Inuyasha had become a prisoner in his brother's castle, Sesshomaru had made it sure that the hanyou turned human had no possible way of escape. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he had to get out of the western lands and back to Kagome, he needed to rescue her. Inuyasha had long since healed from the poisonous dagger that Naraku had stabbed him with, but at a very dear cost. Somehow his demon blood was being suppressed and he had become human once again. To him, it was the curse all over again, but at least he could say during that time he was his happiest.

Rin, his sister-in-law, Sesshomaru's wife helped Inuyasha the most during his darkest hours and it was her who had given him the strength to live. Things hadn't been too great for Inuyasha since he regained consciousness, but they weren't exceedingly horrible either. His brother made it very clear that even though Inuyasha was human, he had duties to uphold, and that's where the training had come in. A sword, a battered and old katana was given to him and a very knowledgeable swordsman taught the human everything in the art of combat. Given he had only been learning for a few days, almost a week, but sword handling came naturally to him, just like breathing.

Sesshomaru told him that hard work would pay off, but all Inuyasha could think of was getting revenge. Naraku would be dead before he what hit him. Most of Inuyasha's anger was fueled the day he overheard Rin and his brother having a very heated argument about the southern lands and a marriage invitation. Let's just say that when he heard, "Kagome," and "invasion" he knew exactly what was going to happen and boy was he furious. Sure Inuyasha tried to escape and was almost thrown through a wall by Sesshomaru, Inuyasha didn't try again since, and a day later Sesshomaru left to the Southern Lands to try and build alliances for the upcoming battle against Naraku and his ingenious plan to rule the world.

oOo

Kagome sat nervously on her bed waiting rather impatiently for a knock on her door. She had been in this position for almost all day due to Naraku's demands and she wouldn't dare disobey him again unless she wished to repeat what happened not even two days before. The haunting memories would never go away, but the bruises eventually would. It had been an innocent mistake and she ended up paying the consequences. Kagome had been told to stay in her room and not leave her bed no matter what and of course she thought the idea to be ridiculous. So hours slowly passed by and Kagome opened her balcony doors to get fresh air, and the moment her hands touched the balcony wall, she could feel his angry eyes staring at her, and the moment she looked out into the garden she saw him glaring daggers at her.

Becoming afraid of the expression on his face, Kagome quickly went back inside and locked all her doors, she thought she'd be safer that way. The day slowly seemed to drift by and as it grew darker, she remembered taking a bath to cleanse herself from the imaginary dirt she felt covered her body. At some point she fell asleep and the next thing she knew was Naraku standing over her with the most enraged look before he grabbed her and dragged her out of the tub. She screamed for help, fighting against him or at least trying to while he threw her to the ground. She had hit the wooden pole at the edge of her bed before she connected with the floor, a cry of pain shooting from her lips.

Naraku loomed over her wet and nude body and dropped to his knees, pinning her to the ground. She fought to get away, but Naraku would have none of her disobedience, he placed his hands firmly around her neck as his eyes moved down her body, taking in every inch of her exposed flesh. She felt violated beyond belief until his free hand loosened his breeches, exposing his male sex, Kagome believed that she was going to die by his tainting hands, his evil. At the last second there came a pounding at the door, something urgent was going on and with an angry growl, Naraku pulled away and left.

oOo


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Twenty-five: Point of no return**_

Torn from her thoughts by someone loudly clearing their throat, she glanced up and met the darkness in his eyes. Quickly she climbed off her bed and walked over to where he stood waiting for her. Stopping at his side, she could feel his arms wrapping around her stomach as he pulled her back against his chest. His lips eagerly brushed against her ear as his hot breath made her shudder, she had to force back her tears as his hands traveled up her body, squeezing her breasts through her dress none too gently. A gasp of surprise feel from her mouth the moment Naraku licked her racing pulse, pulling the skin of her neck into his mouth and feverishly sucking on it.

He bit down roughly on her skin, a chuckle coming from him as Kagome cried out in pain. Naraku pulled away from her, linking his arms with hers as he started walking calmly down the hall. She could feel the tears burning in the back of her eyes as she tried to keep them at bay, but they spilled down her cheeks and Kagome kept her gaze down to be sure that no one could see her.

"Kagome my dear," Naraku cooed softly squeezing her hand, "I have a surprise for you today y love, and I'm sure that you'll never forget it."

"Yes my lord," She whispered brokenly not looking up at him.

At first she didn't know where he was leading her, but soon enough the two of them were in the throne room. Naraku went to his seat and Kagome calmly went to her place as his side, sitting on her knees on the cold hard floor. Her head was down in a submissive position as Naraku said something she couldn't quite catch. She heard the doors open and the sound of shoes hitting the tile floor as people entered.

"It's nice to see you again Sesshomaru of the Western Lands," Naraku said coldly.

Kagome's eyes immediately shot to the silver hair demon who was staring at her emotionlessly and she couldn't find the strength to look away. He seemed to be hiding something as his eyes left hers and he glared at Naraku, the doors were closed behind the lord and Kagome prayed for something to happen that would give her something to hold onto.

"Nice is not what I had in mind Naraku," Sesshomaru spat, "Your behavior is something I will not tolerate when it comes to attacking my allies."

"That does not concern you Sesshomaru." Naraku half heartedly, "The only thing I proved just how unprepared they were. So why worry? None of your men were injured I presume, and yet you still complain."

"This Sesshomaru does not complain about anything," The Inu-youkai snapped angrily.

"No, no you're right," Naraku laughed, "You must still be bent out of shape because of the early demise of your half-breed bastard of a brother."

"Nor am I bent out of shape," Sesshomaru told Naraku, "I have simply come on your invitation and will show my respect that you seem to lack. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Then let us go!" Naraku said eerily happy. "I have planned something spectacular for you and my princess. It's something to die for!"

Naraku stood up and Kagome got to her feet immediately. She didn't like the way Naraku had said "to die for", but it wasn't going to be good. As calmly as possible she walked next to Naraku and in front of Sesshomaru as the three of them neared the desired location. It didn't take to long to arrive and the moment she laid eyes on it, her stomach heaved violently and she felt the blood draining from her body. Kagome wanted to scream as she stared at her mother's hanging body as it swayed slowly from it's place at the gallows. Her eyes filled with ears as she tried to look away from the scene in front of her, but Naraku forced her to keep her head in the direction of her mother and to keep her eyes open or else. Kagome lost consciousness not too long after that.

oOo

Sesshomaru winced at the sight of Nao hanging lifelessly from the hangman's noose and the scent of horror and sickness filled his nose just before the queen's daughter collapsed. The Inu-youkai was speechless and completely disgusted with Naraku as the man laughed like the sight was entertaining. It was not surprising to anyone that Sesshomaru left immediately after that, not even saying a thing to anyone. He didn't know how to act to such tyranny and in all honesty all he wanted to do after that moment was go home and embrace Rin, never letting her out of his sight again.

It would be a day's journey to get home by carriage and though he didn't like the slow horses, he needed time to regain his composure over himself, he needed to plan out just how he was going to get rid of Naraku from the face of the earth. Sesshomaru would plan an assault on the Northern Lands that very night he arrived home and send some troops to the Eastern lands to invade and hopefully destroy Naraku before anymore innocent people were killed but he wasn't going to hold his breath. Almost all time was gone and Sesshomaru had to trust that his half-brother Inuyasha would be ready fro the final battle, it would be the war that decided the future of everyone in the entire world, a war that Sesshomaru was certain that he couldn't afford to loose.

Sooner than he thought was the Inu-youkai at the gates to his home and he quickly exited his carriage practically running to his wife's bed chambers. She had been getting ready to get dressed for the day when the door flung open and he was in front of her in the blink of an eyes, crushing her form against his own. Her gasp of shock only made Sesshomaru tighten his hold and rested his head on her shoulder, whispering silent promises in her ear. Promises that made her stomach churn and her heart pound wildly in her chest, they were promises that no wife ever wanted to hear, promises of war.

oOo

Inuyasha had been in the training room with his instructor when the horns went off suddenly. He quickly turned his head as Sota rushed into the room with a frantic expression on his face. Something deep down told Inuyasha that this was it, just one disaster after another, and how right he was. Dismissing the swordsman, the human sheathed what Sesshomaru liked to call Tetsusaiga and headed into the direction of Sota. He could hear the hollering of people and the running of soldiers as they left the castle.

"What's going on Sota?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sesshomaru has arrived back and declared war on the Northern Lands," Sota responded out of breath, "Half of his army along with the Southern Lands will be headed to the Northern Castle to destroy everything."

"What? No fucking way!" Inuyasha gaped, "Why?"

"Queen Nao," He couldn't bare to say it, "My mother, she was hung right in front of Sesshomaru today while he was in the Eastern lands. Naraku, the sick bastard forced Kagome to watch!"

Inuyasha found himself speechless as he watched Sota's enraged eyes, it was one disaster after another alright and even if he wanted to sympathize with the exiled prince, now was not the time.

"Sesshomaru wants you to go and see to Naraku's death before anymore madness happens," Sota continued, "He believes you're ready to take revenge on everyone's behalf… Everyone wants you to claim the life of that bastard for everything he's done and rule over the Eastern Lands…"

He didn't need to be told twice, Inuyasha knew why his brother wanted him to carry it out, it was because everyone believe hat Inuyasha himself was killed by the hands of Naraku and nobody would be suspecting him to come back from the dead. Running down the hall, he passed Sango and Miroku who cheered him on, he needed all the support he could get. The moment he grabbed a horse, jumped on its back and sped off. He knew that it was the point of no return, he wouldn't come back until he had Naraku's head.

oOo

Naraku laughed loudly from the dinning hall as the music played loudly, he was celebrating over the fact that in a few short days, three to be precise; he would legally be married to Kagome and the ruler of both Northern and Eastern lands. He too was very happy with the fact that he had shaken up Sesshomaru with the display, he was pleased with his actions. Sure Kagome had fainted, but he expected her to and now she was safely back in her room locked inside and heavily guarded. He didn't need her trying to escape before the wedding, not like she dared defy him anyway.

Bringing a goblet of wine to his lips, Naraku watched as the scantly dressed belly dancers and other beautiful woman entered the room, he would have fun tonight. The night had already fallen and the party would last all night long, he was going to make sure that if did. Smiling evilly as he placed his goblet down, Naraku pointed to one of his entertainers and motioned for her to come to him. She completed beginning her routine almost instantly, she was sure to keep her lord completely distracted while her people surrounded the palace waiting for orders. His hands touched her waist and she smiled innocently batting away his hands and "tsking" him playfully. Things had to be exact, they had to be completely perfect.

"What is your name beautiful?" his seductive voice asked as he reached out to touch her again resulting in her being pulled directly onto his lap. She could feel his manhood pressing tightly against her costume and her posterior.

"Anything you want it to be my lord." She purred as her hands wrapped around his shoulders and her lips claimed his in a slow yet passionate kiss.

His groan brought a smile to her face as she let him take advantage, there was no way he would be going anywhere tonight and he would be sealing his fate.

oOo

Kagome groaned as she sat up, she didn't know where she was at first, but after a few minutes she realized that she as in fact in her own bedroom. Sighing heavily, she climbed out of bed and looked around, it would be dark soon and that's when she feared that evil would show his ugly face like he always did. She knew that everything eventually would be alright, but only in death could she be happy. Only in death could she be with her beloved Inuyasha once again. Laughing at her ridiculous thoughts, Kagome went to her bathroom to draw herself a bath because she could already feel all her energy leaving her body.

oOo

Inuyasha urged his horse faster, he didn't want to waste any time, he had to go faster. Night was falling quickly and he didn't want to imagine what Naraku might be doing to his Kagome. Inuyasha frowned as his body suddenly grew cold and everything became pitch black as he felt the air being stolen from his lungs. The horse he rode bucked him off as a bright light escaped his body followed by massive pain throughout his body. Inuyasha felt as though he was being ripped in half and before he knew it, the pain was gone. His breath was ragged as he climbed to his feet, his hair tumbling over his shoulders and his eyes found silver instead of black.

A grin came to his lips as he sped off in the direction of the castle, he would be there in a matter of moments and everything seemed to be getting a little better.

"Fuck yeah!" He laughed approaching Kagome's bedroom. The missed scent of her filled his nose as he opened her balcony door after first disposing of a few guards watching carefully . Hiding their bodies in the bushes, Inuyasha climbed inside and hid in the darkness waiting for the moment that his Kagome would emerge from her spot. He was waiting impatiently for her. The minute his eyes laid upon her body, Inuyasha felt as though his heart would burst, but he stayed still to watch her actions.

oOo


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_Okay well here's is yet another warning, Edited out lemon and instructions are placed down where the "Lemon" should be. That's all, enjoy!_

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Twenty-six: All I ever wanted was you.**_

She watched the clear water wearily as she began to undress her tired body. In a day she would be officially married to Naraku and then her punishment for an eternity of hell would begin. She would have cried if she had anymore tears left, but they too were gone, just like Inuyasha. In a way she was glad that all her friend's had gotten away to the western lands safely, but she was completely alone and miserable. She was becoming bitter and deep down Kagome hated herself. She coughed raggedly as she let her elegant silk dress flutter to the ground, leaving her only in the small slip and undergarments the servants had picked out for her earlier.

A sudden chill crept onto her and gooseflesh crawled up her skin making the young princess shudder. Leaving the bathroom after slipping on her robe, Kagome glanced around the room; nothing was out of place, but her balcony doors were wide open causing the lace curtains to flutter in the breeze. Pulling the robe closer to her body, Kagome slowly went to her balcony and looked up into the night sky. Stars were shinning brilliantly and the emptiness in her heart grew tenfold. A strangled cry escaped from her lips as she slammed the doors closed and locked them, making sure that the night sky was blocked from her view. She just couldn't take much more of this torture.

Fighting against her urges to break something, Kagome held onto the wall next to her and slid slowly to the floor, her long ebony hair spilling over her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around her waist. She couldn't find the strength to hold on any long and then the tears began falling from her eyes by the gallons, she was finally giving up on hope for anything and everything. Time seemed to last forever as she cried softly to herself, rocking back and forth, not bothering to pay attention to anything around her. She couldn't hear the silent pitter-patter of footsteps as they neared her, or see the concerned eyes that stared down at her helplessly. She was completely caught up in her own misery, her own heartache.

"Kagome please don't cry," A soothing voice whispered softly in front of her, "You know how much it kills me to see you cry…"

At that moment her blood ran cold and she couldn't breathe. She sniffled loudly as she brought her gaze to where she heard his voice, Kagome believed that her heart was playing games with her until she was staring directly into his soft and bright amber eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked breathlessly as his clawed hand gently touched her cheek, wiping away her tears.

He only smiled and Kagome launched herself desperately into his chest, still somewhat thinking that he was just some mind trick, an illusion. He wrapped his arms securely around her petite form as she clung to him for dear life, she couldn't believe that he was alive. Pulling away from his embrace, Kagome gazed up into his eyes and smiled as the tears began to brim on her own eyelashes. She was so happy to see him alive that she didn't even say a single word to him as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled his lips into an innocent kiss. The temperature was seemingly rising rapidly for the two of them as their kiss deepened, their passion was intensifying with every passing second.

Removing the robe from Kagome's eager body, Inuyasha's fingers danced across her pale skin as his lips hungrily devoured Kagome's in a demanding kiss. Everything had been constantly pilling up on the two teenager's and neither of them either dared to or were willing to stop. Their clothing was stripped off each other's bodies slowly, they weren't going to rush despite what their urges were screaming for. After that small task, they were breathing heavily and the perspiration was beginning to collect at their brows. This had started off so innocently, but it had quickly developed into something so much more than ever before. They were succumbing to their ultimate desires and it would be completely unstoppable.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Okay folks you know the drill by now... The **Sexual content **has been edited out of this story to save my hide. For your viewing pleasure please go to the adultfantiction site that is listed in MY PROFILE! If not please continue to enjoy... and always Review_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

oOo

Sesshomaru looked emotionlessly as Rin helped him tie his breastplate in place. The army was ready and all he had to do was no invade, destroy, and help take over the Northern Lands with the Southern by his side. Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru gently rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to ward off the up coming signs of a migraine. In all honesty he didn't want to leave Rin alone, but it had to be done. It had to be so peace could be restored to its original state. Shaking his mind free of hundreds of useless thoughts, Sesshomaru looked down at his wife, he could smell that she was with child and it only made his heartache even more knowing that he was practically leaving her unprotected.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru," Rin smiled taking his hands into her own, "I know how you feel, but we must be strong! You'll be back before you know it and we won't have to deal with this anymore… People will fear you just as they do now, so go out there and kick some evil demon butt!"

Her comment made him chuckle, but none the less she was right. Leaning down, Sesshomaru placed a chaste kiss on Rin's lips before he took his swords from the bed and placed them in their rightful sheaths hanging from his sash. No more words were meant to be said to each other as they walked silently down the halls to where his men were waiting patiently for their commander in chief to arrive. One last embrace and passion filled kiss was shared between Sesshomaru and Rin and then he turned away and left the castle to mount his demonic steed, his two-headed dragon, Ah-un.

The night was dark, but the stars illuminated the sky perfectly. It may have been the perfect night to leave for a battle, but something deep down in his stomach told Sesshomaru to keep an eye out. Something inside him told the Inu-youkai that he was needed back at the castle, but he shrugged it off. He had a difficult task at hand and there was no way that he was going to show weakness by turning around and going home. Sesshomaru had his honor to uphold and nothing would stop him from decimating the Northern Lands Kingdom.

oOo

Rin had stayed up longer chatting with Sango a lot longer than she would have predicted, but it was worth it. She found out about everything Inuyasha had done during his stay and most of it was absolutely heart-warming. The two women talked about just all their was under the sun, but son they noticed how restless Miroku was becoming and how late it had grown. Wrapping up their conversation, Rin smiled gently before excusing herself, she knew that Sesshomaru would be a little irritated that she wasn't in bed yet, but she just wasn't tired at the time.

The halls were eerily quiet as she traveled down them, the few guards that were left behind were no where in sight and something in the pit of her stomach told her to flee. Stopping dead in her tracks, she heard whispering from down the hall in the darkness. Growing very unnerved, Rin turned on her heels and quickly walked the other way. Someone was in the castle when they weren't supposed to be and she needed to get out before the intruders suspected something.

Pulling her silk robe tighter around her body, Rin practically ran outside to find her guards brutally murdered on the castle steps. She wanted to scream and didn't want to draw attention to herself so she broke out into a run towards the stables that were near by. It didn't take her too long to grab Sesshomaru's less than powerful steed and climb quickly onto its back. There was no time to put on a saddle, so the ride would be uncomfortable. Rin bolted out of the stable just as the doors to the castle burst into millions of pieces, she had no time to look back as she roughly kicked the horse underneath her.

"MOVE JAKEN!" She yelled as the horse darted into the fields, "GO!"

The wind was all around her and as Jaken cried out rearing on his hind legs, Rin screamed loudly as she was ripped from the horse and thrown a few yards away into the tall grass. Trying to quickly get to her feet, she was greeted by the sharp pain in her ankle and the wetness dripping onto her face before collapsing to the ground light-headed. The wind didn't stop furiously blowing as a tall dark figure stood in front of her, he was familiar, but he couldn't look as old as he did now. He was only supposed to be fifteen, and not in his late twenties!

oOo


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

**I will say this once and once only. This chapter has M/M content. In other words, Boy on boy action i.e YAOI! If you do not like reading that kind of material then don't read it. But most of all don't read it and review me saying how disgusting I am or perverted and how I have ruined the story for you. I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH THAT SHIT!**

**I've warned you and that is all I can do, If you feel that I have wronged you then email me because leaving it anonymous is really annoying since you are being a coward! If this continues to happen I will permanently stop updating this story. I don't mind if you Flame me but do it with an email or you're just wasting my time and making all the people who like this story suffer because of your stupidness!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven: You'll pay for your sins**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Hey look right in front of the very beginning! This chapter has had its SEXUAL Content edited out for purposes that everyone should know by now, I wanna keep writting and posting here. **_

_**If you are not comfortable with Yaoi please do not go to the adultfanfiction site located in my PROFILE but if you do then that's your business. **_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

oOo

It wasn't too long after Rin left their bedchambers did Miroku become fully awake. Something wasn't right. Waking up Sango, the monk told her to hide, he could feel an evil aura near by and it wasn't going to end happy. Grabbing his staff and a few sutra's Miroku made sure that his wife was safe before he carefully opened his bedroom door to come face to face with a little girl with white hair and black eyes that screamed death. He hadn't sensed her, but he didn't act like she had surprised him even though she did.

"You will pay for your sins," she whispered so softly it made gooseflesh appear over his body.

Miroku had no time to react as he was suddenly thrown into a wall. His body crumbled to the floor as another demon entered the room, the little girl disappearing as if nothing. Looking dizzily at the neko youkai standing a few feet away from him, his eyes went wide, he knew her. Her claws flexed as her dark maroon eyes focused on the monk, the human had to die along with the woman in the bathroom who stunk with the holy man's scent.

The monk closed his eyes as his chest stung in pain, he was injured yet again. There must have been something he'd done so wrong since god was punishing him severely. A scream reached his ears and his blood ran cold, it was Rin. Miroku knew that Sesshomaru would be furious if his wife was hurt in anyway, hell he'd be more than livid, but how this all happened was a mystery. The monk believed that these were going to be his last moments and as Nazuna crept closer with murder in her eyes, he let his body go slack in acceptance. At least he knew that Sango would be protected.

"I love you Sango," and it all went black for Miroku.

oOo

Shippo was jerked from his dreams as the scent of blood assaulted his nose. Opening his eyes, he looked down at Sota to see him still peacefully asleep under him. Pulling himself out of his lover's body, Shippo quickly put on his breeches and ran a clawed hand through his hair, the castle was way too quiet. Hesitantly leaving his chambers, Shippo transformed into a black cat, hidden by darkness so he could sneak around undetected. Walking slowly down the hall, the transform kitsune could smell blood everywhere and he wanted to retch.

Two legs stood in front of him as he turned a corner and when he looked up he immediately regretted leaving the safety of his room. Kohaku stood in front of him, his emotionless eyes boring holes into the kitsune, but there was something about the fifteen-year-old boy that scared Shippo, he didn't look fifteen anymore. Somehow the boy looked to be in his late twenties and that wasn't even physically possible. Yelping as Kohaku grabbed the scruff of Shippo's neck, the transformed kitsune tried to break free, hell he tried to transform, but it wasn't working, nothing was.

Being dragged to Sesshomaru's bedchambers, Shippo could plainly smell blood, the scent was getting stronger by the second. His eyes went wide as he witnessed a little girl with white hair leaning over the queen's unconscious form, blood soaking into the once white sheets. The little girl was doing something to Rin, but immediately stopped when Kohaku threw Shippo across the room causing the kitsune to immediately transform back into his normal self within a cloud of dust. It was then that the girl stood in front of Shippo, a mirror held loosely in her hands as her cold as ice black eyes stared unblinking into his own green orbs.

"You will pay for your sins," She whispered softly.

oOo

Sota rose from his sleep as the cold wind blew over his naked body. Yawning loudly, the exiled prince rose to his feet and slowly walked to the open window to close it. His mind was groggy with sleep and he didn't know what was going on until he was pushed into a wall forcefully. His eyes widened as a pair of fangs nipped at the vein in his neck, he didn't know if it was Shippo's body pressed firmly against his, the clear arousal flush against his ass, but the clawed hands that racked up his thighs were anything but gentle.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**OMG there's another one! This chapter has had its SEXUAL Content edited out for purposes that everyone should know by now, I wanna keep writting and posting here. **_

_**If you are not comfortable with Yaoi please do not go to the adultfanfiction site located in my PROFILE but if you do then that's your business. This part also contains RAPE **_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

A pair of lips came to his ear and hot breath made him shudder, "I have taken you and everything you hold dear, and I will take your sister too… You will pay for their sins."

oOo

Sesshomaru and his men weren't prepared for what they saw as they reached the Northern lands. It looked as though a natural disaster had happened leaving nothing but ashes and flickering flames in its wake. There were no scents surrounding the place, but the dark aura proved everything they assumed, ultimate death. Many of the soldier's faces darkened a few shades as they looked to Sesshomaru for orders, but he was lost for words. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, the Inu-youkai pulled an old sword from its sheath and calmly pointed it to the lands that lay in complete ruins.

"Men," he said in a monotone voice. "We have obviously been deceived and this Sesshomaru doesn't like what he sees. After I save what lives can be restored, you will start to rebuild… Innocents lives don't need to pay the ultimate price for a dirty hanyou's foul behavior." He paused opening his eyes, "Naraku will not be allowed he satisfaction of pulling one over this Sesshomaru!"

No words were said as Sesshomaru swung his blade then headed towards the army that had yet to arrive. The air around him was thick with death and he didn't like it one bit. What he found when he reached the army made his blood boil with rage, it had been a massacre. Growling loudly, the Inu-youkai unsheathed his sword Tenseiga yet again and swung it over the hundreds of bodies that littered the ground. At first nothing happened, but suddenly a bright light slashed and hundreds of once dead men rose from the ground as if they had only been sleeping, all traces of their wounds gone.

"Continue your journey to the Northern lands," he spoke coolly placing his sword back into its sheath at his waist. "You will help the others no questions asked. You'll not kill a soul unless instructed. There is nothing that we need to dish out punishment to, so--" His words were torn from his throat as he could smell blood in the air followed by his horse Jaken, it was the smell of Rin's blood.

The Inu-youkai's blood ran cold at the sight of the horse, before it collapsed to the ground dead by exhaustion. Nobody said anything as Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed red and he could find himself losing control. A strangled growl escaped his throat as he was engulfed by a blood red aura. The army of men fled as Sesshomaru succumbed to his demonic instincts, his body practically ripping in half as an enormous white dog emerged. If he would have stood next to his castle, his head would tower over it by ten feet. Yes he was just that huge in his true form. An angry howl erupted from his canine mouth that literally shook the ground for hundreds of miles around.

Taking no time to waste, he was running like the devil was at his heels, if his mate was hurt in any way Naraku would pay with more than just his life for his decisions. The Inu-youkai knew nothing but rage as he ran, death, it was surrounding him as if he couldn't escape it. In this form his senses were to their fullest, but it was exactly that which made him sick to his stomach, his castle had been ambushed not even one day after he left, he was set up. Sesshomaru looked at the entrance and spotted Shippo's dead form lying lifelessly on the steps with other dead guards, Sota's blade piercing through his heart and a letter clutched in his fisted hands. Sesshomaru slowly read the Kitsune's suicide letter and bowed his head in respect, it was the only thing Shippo could do for salvation.

'I have paid for my sins Sesshomaru, let me rest in peace.'

The scent of the exiled prince and Rin's blood led Sesshomaru to his bedchambers. He knew that his mate wasn't there, but he wanted to check out the damage. The Inu-youkai could smell the scent of male release, but the moment he opened his bedroom door only to see Sota's body hanging on the wall, naked and with is stomach ripped open, his human organs in a messy pile on the ground, Sesshomaru knew he would have to destroy his castle. Reading the writing on the wall, the Inu-youkai shuddered.

"She will pay for your actions Sesshomaru… She will pay for your sins and so will you…"

oOo

_**Thank You and leave a review**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

**Okay now I am officially caught up with the other sites! YAY! **

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Plans for attack. **

Inuyasha may have been peacefully asleep with a slumbering Kagome wrapped tightly in his arms, but the sound that reached him made his dog ears twitch and his eyes shot open as if he was waking from a nightmare. Reluctantly sitting up, he glanced around the poorly lit room and knew that his ears weren't deceiving him, Sesshomaru was calling to him and the only answer was trouble. Grabbing his clothes, the Inu-hanyou dressed as quickly as he could, desperate times would call for desperate measures. Running his claws through his silver hair, Inuyasha leaned over the still slumbering princess and place a chaste kiss on her forehead and then the tip of her nose.

"Inuyasha," she whispered opening her sleep filled brown eyes.

"Shhh," he demanded softly. "Kagome, there's something that I have to do. I'm sorry, but duty calls and I have my honor to uphold…"

"Will you come back for me?" She asked now completely awake.

He could hear the sadness in her voice and it tugged at his chest to no end, but he knew what he had to be done. Doing his best to give Kagome a reassuring smile, Inuyasha pulled the fragile princess to his chest and placed his chin in her hair. Inhaling her scent, the hanyou squeezed Kagome tighter before he closed his eyes.

"Nothing can keep me away from you Kagome," Inuyasha said releasing Kagome and climbing to his feet.

No words were said as Kagome too climbed to her feet and desperately pulled her lover down to meet her lips in a hungry kiss that neither of them would forget. Their tongues battled for dominance as they clung for dear life to each other. It was not long after that did the two of them part and Inuyasha was gone just as he had come. Kagome did not cry this time as she watched him fade from her view because she knew that Inuyasha would return to her. Closing her balcony doors, the princess headed towards the bathroom to get ready for another day as Naraku's prisoner. Even if she would repeat the same routine she had the day before, now there was a light in her surrounding darkness, life would go on.

oOo

Sango listened carefully from her hiding spot in the bathroom and she could feel the rage burning deep down in the pit of her stomach. The silence outside the door was too much for her and she couldn't take it for much longer. Finding herself a makeshift weapon, the woman pulled off the sutra from the door and held her breath, now was a time that she needed to show her courage. Opening the door had been a difficult task, but the moment it gave away and opened, she heard a soft thud that made her blood run cold.

A pair of bright maroon eyes blazed into the depths of her soul as they watched Sango with a blood-thirsty lust. The smell of death was suffocating and Sango feared for the worst. Narrowing her eyes at the neko demoness standing feet away from her, Sango let her ears be her guide in the unnatural darkness that the two of them were surrounded by. Even if she appeared to be weak, Sango knew that she wasn't. Sure she wasn't very skilled at the moment, but after a few lessons with a youkai exterminator on behalf of Rin's wishes, Sango understood the basics better than she knew her hand and that was saying something.

"I hope your blood tastes as good as that holy monk's did wench," Nazuna whispered coyly. "Because your scent is just as filthy as his…"

"You'll pay with your life if Miroku's hurt!" Sango growled trying to find her center, and a strategy around the unfamiliar room.

Nazuna laughed then wasted no time lunging at the practically defenseless human in her way. Sango however had hoped for this as she threw a glass figurine at the neko before kicking Miroku's fallen holy staff and catching it in her hands. Just as Nazuna was close enough, Sango struck her attacker, the staff tore through the demon's chest like it was nothing and Nazuna let out a sharp cry before her body went limp and burst into flames. Only dying down as the neko's skin turned to ashes and her bones collapsing in a white heap on the floor.

oOo

To say that Rome wasn't build in a day would be true in any everyday circumstance right? Well it wasn't as if the job was impossible to do, it just wasn't preferable to do such magnificent work in so little time, but you better believe it was possible. Sesshomaru was more than livid when he saw his bed chambers and he had to fight down his rage because he had to stay under control. He had revived Miroku after watching the little spout off between the youkai and human woman. There would have been no way he was going to get himself involved in that when his thoughts were less than sane.

There wasn't any survivors in the castle except for Sango and Kirara, and that was something almost incredulous, but no questions were asked by the monk as he was practically dragged from the castle into the field of tall grass where an angry rogue wolf demon stood patiently waiting as Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword Tokijin from his hip and completely decimating his once called home. The Inu-youkai refused to let the odor of his wife being tortured to linger forever haunting him.

It had seemed that Sesshomaru's home hadn't been the only thing attacked and now Koga's once hostile attitude transformed into one of determination. A treaty between wolf and Inu-youkai would be made and they would officially be allies once this now oversized mess was cleaned up. All the still living wolf demons helped clean up the demolished castle as Sango and Miroku mounted the transformed Kirara, then heading off towards a small place in the heart of the western Land's mountains where a demon lived that would put any talented architect to shame. Sesshomaru needed this person to rebuild the Inu-youkai home quicker than anyone physically possible and from all of the rumors about this mysterious demon, Totosai was the most qualified and sought out person anywhere.

oOo

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to get to a livid Sesshomaru, his Tokijin still clutched in his hand. The hanyou ducked as his Inu-youkai brother raised his evil sword in Inuyasha's direction, something was wrong with Sesshomaru and one wrong move would ensure Inuyasha's death. Carefully he stood up fully and kept his eyes focused on anything other than his brother's form, looking straight at him would be taken as a sign of hostility and the hanyou would die. Sure enough almost anything Inuyasha did had the large possibility of getting the hanyou killed.

"Lord Sesshomaru," there was a bad taste in his mouth as he continued his submissive voice. "I have come to fulfill your services. I'm loyal to the Western Lands."

"Hot damn!" There was someone beside his brother and when Inuyasha glanced up there stood Koga. "That is totally fucking worth it now!"

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha growled getting to his feet and cracking his knuckles.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's voice was rigid and threatening. "We have no time for petty squabbles, there is much work to be done."

Inuyasha wanted to retort with a very sarcastic remark, but he stayed quiet, it wasn't the place nor the time judging by how serious the wolf demon looked. Shaking his head, the hanyou sighed and listened to his brother as the story was told. At first he was horrified, everyone was dead? Nazuna was a traitor? His blood boiled angrily but he was able to keep himself under control, he had to. Many more things were said as Sesshomaru continued and then Koga told his side of the story, Naraku was over stepping his boundaries and there would be no forgiveness, there would be no show of mercy. After everything was planned, Koga and Inuyasha headed in the direction of the Eastern Lands while Sesshomaru went in the opposite, there would be a need for more troops when they decided to attack.

oOo

There was no arguments between hanyou and wolf as they divided up the small army hiding outside the eastern land's kingdom. Differences were set aside as the two of them tried to come up with a plan to enter without being noticed. Time seemed to pass by slowly as they threw out ideas, none of which would work. Scratching his head, Inuyasha frowned as he stared at all the guards Naraku had set up everywhere, it was almost impossible to sneak everyone of the soldiers inside the castle.

"Wait a minute!" Inuyasha said quietly as he looked at the people Sesshomaru supplied him and Koga with. "How many of you can transform?"

A little more than half of them sheepishly rose their hands and the smile on Inuyasha's face few tenfold. Koga was confused and after Inuyasha explained his plan, the wolf's ice blue eyes filled with mischief, it was perfect.

"Okay," the hanyou said. "Everyone who can't transform grab a weapon and pair up with someone who can. I ant you to split up as a group and find one of Naraku's guards to imitate. Don't forget to take their spots and mess the guy you imitate up beyond recognition because we can't afford to be found out. This is a war, don't take prisoners and try to stay safe."

"Most of all have fun kicking ass without getting caught!" Koga smirked. "Because that's what me and mutt boy are gunna' do! So get going!"

The men paired up and left without so much as a sound. There was only one man left and Inuyasha smiled, this would be the best infantry ever! Taking the last soldier, the hanyou and wolf demon split up, they would have to place their attack for latter that night because day was already upon them. All the men had their orders when to begin and if tings went as planned then Naraku would be dead in less than forty-eight hours and everyone but the bad guys would be happy. Finding himself and his companions a place to lie low for the day, Inuyasha kept an eye out, he needed to stay watch, he had to be vigil for his future happiness.

oOo

Kagome walked quietly down the hall, her hands entwined together and laying in front of her, she was nervous. Moments before, a guard unlocked her bedroom door and informed the young princess that Naraku wanted to see her and without haste. That usually meant that he was either in a bad mood and needed a frustration reliever or he was in a malicious mood and wanted to show her something. She prayed that it was the first one because Kagome didn't think she would be able to keep her composure if he was in a good mood, she could still plainly remember his last surprise for her to see.

She could feel the bile rise in her throat as she thought about it and she would have purged if she hadn't remembered what Inuyasha promised her in the hour before dawn. He promised her he'd come back for her, he promised to protect and love her. That memory gave Kagome the strength to go one, he gave her the will to live when everything was so dark that the world seemed to be a horrible and dismal place to be in. The echoes of her shoes as they hit the tile ground was one of the only sounds she heard as she made her way to where Naraku was said to be, she could feel her fear beginning to fill her mind. No matter what she tried, the young princess was deathly afraid of what Naraku was capable of.

Entering the designated room a few minutes later, Kagome's mouth ran dry at the sight of the large doors. She knew that the devil himself was just beyond those wooden doors, but somehow she was more afraid of being outside them than behind them. She thought that it had something to deal with not being able to see her enemy, but brushed the thoughts from her mind as she gently knocked on the door. The young princess didn't want to interrupt anything possible inappropriate like she had last time. Seeing him doing that to a willing young girl made Kagome want to become a nun for the rest of her life, but now she had Inuyasha, so it wasn't that bad.

oOo

I don't know when the next update will be but as soon as I'm finished with writting chapter 30 it will be posted! Promise!


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

**UPDATE! lol W00T! Important E/N at the bottom.. ENJOY FOLKS this chapter answers some of the questions you've had!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Say you'll be mine.**_

There was no response and Kagome knocked a little harder. She was beginning to think that there was something up, something that told her to investigate. Swallowing the large lump in her throat, Kagome carefully twisted the knob and pushed the door open. Inside the room was dark and the young princess was barely able to see her hand that was almost a foot from her face. Going back out to where there was still light, Kagome grabbed a small torch and went back to the doorway to an eerie darkness that awaited her.

_'What's going on?'_ She thought entering the room, submerging herself in the coldness of the room.

The large doors slammed shut behind her and Kagome gasped loudly as she tried to open them but only failing miserably. She could feel her heart pounding wildly in her chest and she immediately knew that she was not alone in the room. Something or someone was in there with her, lurking in the darkness. The silence around her was deafening and the young princess could feel the wind hitting her back, an unnatural wind. Slowly turning around her eyes went wide and she dropped the torch in her hand. A pair of dull brown eyes greeted her in the darkness, they looked almost dead.

"Sesmmru…" The soft voice mumbled and gooseflesh rose on Kagome's skin.

_'What?'_ She thought confusedly as she took a few hesitant steps forward.

"She's calling for help," a gruff voice said near Kagome's ear. She would have swung around and seen his face, but she was frozen in place. "Just calling for her mater, and before the end of the night you'll be too…"

Just as she realized how much trouble she was in, the person behind her knocked her upside the head with something large and heavy that made her loose her balance and crumble to the floor unconscious.

oOo

Inuyasha glanced momentarily over at his companion, the solider looked a little older than the hanyou, but reminded him of nothing more than an innocent child. There was no way of him understanding just exactly what he was going up against and Inuyasha felt bad for the boy, innocents always died for something, it was just how things went. Shaking his head, Inuyasha turned his gaze back to the guards, the hanyou had watched cautiously as his mend one by one had taken over one of Naraku's guardsmen, he hoped that everyone would be successful, but he knew better than to believe it.

The sky had been bright and warm moments before, but now ominous clouds loomed in the air, it was a bad omen. His dog ears twitched as he heard things yards away, the guards were up to something no good. Inuyasha frowned deeply as his amber eyes surveyed around his area, his stomach churned and he became impatient and very nervous, something wasn't right. A loud howl rang throughout the air and Inuyasha was given his answer, they were found out. Jumping out of his hiding spot and unsheathing tetsusaiga, he cleared his throat and yelled out charge.

Hundreds of Sesshomaru's soldiers rose from their hiding spots and attacked as Naraku's men came out from the castle walls, weapons in hand, there was no going back now. There was a large battle being fought and Inuyasha easily avoided enemy soldiers as he looked for any sign of Sesshomaru or Koga and when he found them, he pushed Naraku's men out of his way with Tetsusaiga. Reaching Sesshomaru a minute or so later, the hanyou could smell the air becoming thick with something sinister, the clouds were getting darker and a bolt of lighting flashed as a scream was heard by everyone and made Inuyasha stop dead in his tracks.

"Kagome…"

oOo

Kagome groaned as she came to, her head felt like it was slammed into a wall and she could feel the metallic taste of her own blood in her mouth. Gingerly touching her head, she grazed the lump and winced, there was a nasty knot in the back of her head and whoever had hit her did it awfully hard. Sitting up, Kagome found herself laying in a luxurious bed, the heavy blankets covering her form. Pulling them off her body, the young princess slid off the bed and her bare feet touched the soft carpet.

"Where am I?" she asked herself softly.

"You're in my room with me," Naraku's voice cooed as he lit the fireplace and illuminating the room.

The young princess watched Naraku out of the corner of her eyes, there was someone else in the room by him. Kagome could see the dark outline behind Naraku. She tried to say something but her voice betrayed her, she couldn't get the sight of the dull brown eyes staring lifelessly out of her mind.

"If you're wondering who she is I'll gladly tell you my princess," Naraku laughed as he knelt down and took the woman's chin into his hand. "Her name is Rin. She's the queen of the Western Lands, but too bad her husband got in my way."

_'Western Lands?'_ Her mind asked as she stared helplessly at the battered woman, something sounded familiar and she put two and two together her blood ran cold. "S-she's Lord Sess-sessho--"

"Precisely," the evil hanyou hissed getting to his feet. "She's that fucking mongrel's mate, but not for too much longer."

She wasn't sure what Naraku meant, but she knew that it wasn't good. Her mind raced with realization as she recalled why Inuyasha had left so suddenly before dawn, this all was Naraku's doing. Everything bad that happened was his fault, Naraku was the devil himself prancing around in the of a body of an evil hanyou.

"You--you can't do this!" Her tone was filled with fear as she backed away from his advancing. "You can't just hurt innocent people like this!"

"Oh but I can princess," Naraku told Kagome merely inches away from her. "And there isn't anything that you can do to stop me."

His body trapped Kagome's against the wall, his hot breath on her neck and she felt the tears burning at the back of her eyes. Even if she knew that there was no way that she could fight against Naraku and win. The young princess felt as though she had an obligation to help the woman chained to the brick wall. Frantically pushing away from Naraku as she felt his cold lips nipping roughly at the flesh on her neck, she could feel the anger and disgust flowing through her veins.

"Get away from me!" Kagome cried out furiously, "you cant do this to me! You can't do this to her! You have no right! GET OFF ME!"

"You don't get it do you princess?" He growled like a ferocious beast, "You aren't in Edo anymore! I'm the one who gives the orders around here!"

His clawed hand grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back, his other hand wrapped securely around her throat, his claws dancing maliciously around her jugular veins. His breath was hot against her ear as he pulled her body flush against his, no matter what he'd always be in control because he had the power to do it, he was the master and Kagome was the servant.

"Now," he said huskily. "We could always trade something. I'm always ready for a good trade from a beautiful girl such as yourself."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked frightened as her heart pounded wildly in her chest.

"You for her," he whispered almost soothingly. "Take her place willingly, switch places with the unfortunate queen. Say you'll be mine princess, say that you'll be mine and I'll let her go. Take away her pain by taking her place. Be a martyr princess. Do what you do best and show me that there is still some beauty left in this wolf of darkness."

"H-how do I know that you're not lying?" She was out of breath and practically panting with fear.

"I am a man of my word princess," his lips brushed the juncture of Kagome's neck. "I'll give you my word that if you take her place, I'll let her go."

Something told Kagome that he was lying to her, that he'd take her and use Rin to his own sadistic perversions, but her mind was becoming clouded beyond recognition. She wanted to help the poor woman, but Kagome felt completely useless, nothing she could do would save her from whatever Naraku was doing to her. Closing her eyes, Kagome saw an image of Inuyasha flashing her his cocky smirk and she wanted to smile, she wanted to cry but she couldn't find the strength to do anything.

"I--" She was having a hard time breathing as Naraku's fangs brushed against the spot Inuyasha had been nipping and sucking not even twenty-four hours before. "D-de… okay…"

She was suddenly facing Naraku, his black eyes glowing with something more sinister than she'd ever seen before. Kagome's blood ran cold as she tried to tear her heavy eyes away from his own hypnotic ones, but it was no use. She had sold her soul to the devil and there was no going back now. Pain shot throughout her body as his fangs fascine themselves over her throat, she didn't know how she was able to, but a loud deafening scream sputtered from her lips before Naraku pulled away and let her crumple into his outstretched arms, she was his for the taking.

"One bit of advice princess," he coed as he carried her to the bed she had woken in not too long before. "Never trust the bad guys because we'll only take what we want and now that I have you Rin's no longer useful… She won't last through the night."

Tears slid down her face as she felt the softness of the bed, but the hardness of his body. She couldn't see anymore, but she was still conscious though barely. There was no hope.

_'I'm sorry Inuyasha,'_ she whispered to the darkest place in her mind.

oOo

Rin heard the blood curdling scream up close and her sore body involuntarily cringed, that's what she sounded like not even a few hours ago. Blinking Rin tried to get her stinging eyes to focus, she was beginning to feel severely jet lagged at the moment and she had a pretty good idea why. She could plainly remember what happened and she could feel every small cut and gash that was on her practically nude body. Her nightgown had been torn from her body, ripped from her flesh as if she was something given as a present.

Her head felt like it weighed a ton and she wanted to cry out her frustrations, but she had to be strong, if not for herself, for Sesshomaru. Many thoughts came to her mind and she found herself remembering the last intimate moment she and her husband shared. A grumbling in her stomach told Rin that she had not eaten yet and she thanked the heavens above that she wasn't showing in her pregnancy so far, she thanked the gods that she only looked a little meatier than usual.

Hearing shuffling, Rin lifted her tired eyes and glanced cynically at Naraku's back, she knew it was the bastard, but the girl in his arms wasn't something she expected to see. It was as if she was looking in a mirror, but everything seemed to be different. Thinking deeply for a moment as she watched Naraku place the girl on the bed and crawl onto it himself Rin's eyes widened with horror as Naraku pulled off his tunic. He was going to have his way with the young girl and Rin didn't have the strength to move without her muscles screaming in protest, it simply wasn't fair.

Rin could only watch in terror as Naraku took his pleasure from the unresponsive girl, it was sickening, but she couldn't take her hate filled eyes away from the scene, she'd recognize a few things that only had been described to her and she was completely mortified. Rin only prayed that Sesshomaru would figure out where she was before it was too late for her and the helpless girl.

oOo

Naraku sat in his thrown with an annoyed expressioni on his face, the castle floors were practically covered with mutilated bodies, Sesshomaru was taking pot shots. The hanyou growled as she watched the walls with indifference, his plans were being shot to hell, but he was the one with the victory, at least for the moment. A malicious smile curled onto his lips as she stared at the mass of blood around him, the smell was sweet and made his blood burn with unimaginable amounts of energy. He had come out of the battle unscathed and soon he would be winning the war.

"Naraku my lord," an assertive and cocky voice brought himself out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry if I've disturbed you, but we've reprimanded all of the intruders that tried to escape earlier."

"that is good," Naraku replied as he eyed the messenger carefully. "DO you have anything else?"

"Yes sir I do," the young man seemed uneasy as he ran his fingers through his matted dirt brown hair.

"Well what is it?" His voice showed the growing agitation.

"Well sir--You're surrounded."

Naraku rose out of his seat, his eyes glowing read as she stared at the now cockily smiling boy, he had been set up! Growling deep in his throat, he couldn't believe what was happening and so soon after things had been starting to look up for him. There was no way in hell that he could let himself be taken so easily, especially by a pathetic nobody standing in front of him.

"And what makes you think that you can stop me?" He laughed manically.

"It won't be him," a voice said coming from the shadows.

"We will be the ones to show you to the gates of hell," another said before continuing. "We will personally lead you to your judgment day."

oOo

**E/N: Okay folks as some of you may have learned, I'm one really big jerk! (glances down at her shoes) A really really big jerk! Please don't be mad at me for too long. I realized what I said in one of my e/n in a different story was something that I shouldn't have. I would also like to thank the couple of reivewers who made me so guilty when I read them this morning. **

**Some people write stories because they enjoy writing and knowing that other people enjoy reading it. In the Beginning I was too like that, but the major success of a couple of my stories made me blind and I became a Review monger... It's not true when people say that reviews aren't like drugs because in their own twisted little way they are becaue I'm addicted to getting reviews, (and probably giving them). I also tend to act more bi-polar than I make my characters and it gets the better of me. So this is my formal apology to everyone, because I am really sorry. **

**I'm not trying to make excuses for myself and I won't demand reviews because I don't want to be as selfish as I seem to have become. I do want to say that I won't be making any new long-term stories though, I can't spend the rest of my life making fanfics no matter how much I would like to. I do intend to finish everything though no matter what.. I will not leave a story unfinished, that's just not my style. I appreciate everything and I hope that you will continue to leave reviews. **

**-Krystal-**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

**whoops I accidently put more than I was supposed to in the last chapter so this one's shorter.. sorry!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Thirty: Fighting for an end part one**_

Sesshomaru and Koga stepped out from their hiding spot in the shadows to meet Naraku's angry face. There was a scent lingering in the air and the two full blooded youkai were a little relieved that Inuyasha wasn't anywhere near the evil hanyou Naraku or else all hell would break loose. Sure the blood and death masked it well, but it was still noticeable and for some reason it angered Sesshomaru.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Naraku spat sarcastically as he sat back down in his throne. He wouldn't let them get the upper hand, oh no he wouldn't but it wasn't like he didn't have other things planned.

"Humble my ass," Koga snorted as he glanced around, the snarl from his face never leaving.

"Such language," Naraku smirked as he rose an eyebrow at his unwanted visitors. "I surely thought that it would be Inuyasha with you instead of this wolf Sesshomaru, but then again it doesn't matter. I already know what that filthy mongrel is looking for, but he won't find her."

Neither wolf or Inu-youkai said anything, they knew that he was right, the princess was somewhere close by, though Sesshomaru wasn't looking for Kagome, he wanted his wife back but only after tearing Naraku to shreds for pulling something as cowardly as he had. Unsheathing Tokijin, Sesshomaru gave Naraku a cold glare, the Inu-youkai wasn't going to play games. He came to reclaim what belonged to him and he wouldn't leave until everything he wanted was done.

"You won't find what you're looking for either Sesshomaru," the evil hanyou said becoming serious. "Hell, you'll be lucky if she lasts through the night." There was a smile touching Naraku's lips as he continued, "You should have seen her face as I delivered her punishment, the loud screams as she begged for me to stop. Seen her tears a she cried out for you, she is one tasty morsel, that wife of yours, but she wasn't enough. Quite unsatisfactory if you ask me. Can't even please a man, how pathetic."

oOo

Inuyasha ran frantically down the dark hall, he may have looked like a lunatic to anyone else if there had been anybody in the castle, but it seemed as if it was completely empty. Following old scents wasn't too much help for Inuyasha, but it was the only thing that he could use at the moment. His heated was beating rapidly in chest as he turned a corner, barely dodging a large statue off to his left. He didn't know if he was going to find her.

_'Please let me find her soon!'_ His mind begged as he continued running.

The more he ran the darker it became and Inuyasha could barely see the hand in front of his face. He mentally cursed himself for leaving Kagome's side, if he had stayed she would have been safe from harm. She would be with him instead of somewhere else. Stopping dead in his tracks, Inuyasha struggled to hear anything that would lead him in the right direction. There was no such luck. Sighing heavily the hanyou fought back his tears of anger and frustration, he didn't know how much more of the endless maze he could take before he snapped.

"DAMMIT!" He practically screamed. "GIVE ME A SIGN! Just a fucking sign!"

Silence overwhelmed him to the brink of insanity and right when he'd given up all hope, a small sound made his ears twitch. The sound wasn't steady, but it was as if someone had heard his cry and was trying to get his attention. Frowning, Inuyasha carefully followed the clinking sounds, they were soft, but he knew that they were nearby. Coming to a slightly opened door, the smell of sex and blood came to his nose and he gasped holding his nose as his amber eyes transfixed on the clinking of chains by the bright fire.

"Rin?"

oOo

Miroku and Sango's task proved harder than originally thought as they listened to the ramblings of an elderly man. The two humans had no clue that their search for the demon Totosai would come up empty handed. Sesshomaru had given them near perfect instructions on how to find the blacksmith and architect builder, but alas he was no where to be found. Kirara was napping peacefully in the corner of the run down hut and Miroku held stead fast onto a rather annoyed and insulted Sango. The elderly man wasn't being so flattering with his choice of words, he had the poor girl seething moments into the conversation.

The monk tried to direct the conversation into something that would be more progressive, but the elderly man would frown and steer it back into something that was almost least appealing and more time consuming. If Miroku hadn't have to keep a hold of Sango he was certain that he would strangle the senile old man himself, but such liberties would never been taken by a man of the cloth. The elderly man droned on for a while longer before turning his gaze from whatever they were previously looking at to the young neko youkai napping like it was something almost routine. A confused look overcame the man's features as he looked at Miroku and Sango and he frowned for the up time in the last hour.

"What brings you youngin's to my humble home on a day like this?" He had said the exact words when the monk first arrived.

An exasperated growl erupted from Sango's throat and Miroku clamped his hand over her mouth as he nervously laughed. "Sir, we've come looking for a demon known as Totasai. We told you this earlier when we first arrived."

"You did?" The man said shocked," Why didn't you say so? I know where Totosai lives."

"Where?" Sango asked desperately, "do you know where he is?"

"Of course I do young lass," the man laughed. "You're looking at the one and only Totosai that there has ever lived."

oOo

Sesshomaru's growl was louder than Koga could imagine and he inwardly cringed when the Inu-youkai surged forward, his sword obliterating the throne where Naraku sat. Pieces of the wood shot into the stone walls like spears and as Sesshomaru withdrew Tokijin from the crater in the ground, he turned his gaze to where Naraku now stood, his laughter ringing relentlessly through the two youkai's sensitive ears.

"You think a pathetic attack like that could easily kill me Sesshomaru?" Naraku chuckled, his black eyes burning holes into the enraged Inu-youkai. "I should have known you'd pull a stunt like that, but then again, it would still have had the same out come."

"Quit hiding like the coward you are Naraku," Sesshomaru said coldly as his amber eyes darkened. "The only ting that is pathetic is the pathetic stunt you're pulling by not fighting in person. No doll can hold against me. A coward can't hide for long Naraku, I will find you no matter what and I will kill you once and for all."

Koga was taken by surprise as a tentacle shot out form Naraku's body followed by hundreds of others. Most were directed at the rather angry Inu-youkai, but the wolf too had his fair share to deal with. The two of them had walked directly into Naraku's trap, but doubted that it was a big deal until Koga was caught off guard. The rogue tentacle ripped into Koga's flesh as another impaled his body followed by a few others. A cry of surprise and pain escaped his lips, but with his good arm, the wolf dug his razor sharp claws into the tentacles to tear them from his body.

The fight was over as Sesshomaru swung his demonic blade on the puppet and the wolf youkai collapsed in a heap on the ground. His wounds weren't severe, but they would slow him down drastically and the two youkai knew it. Sesshomaru was gone without a word in edge wise, but Koga said not a word as he started to tend his rather large wounds, he knew that he wouldn't go any farther than where he sat on his knees. Sesshomaru could finish it on his own without any help, and that's the only way both of them would have it.

oOo

Inuyasha was at her side in an instant, breaking the chains that held her with only a little trouble. The woman was no longer some one he'd recognize, bruises covered her face and arms along with dried blood and dirt; she looked like hell had been struck with an ugly stick until it crumbled. Gathering her into his arms, he gently held onto her trembling form, if Sesshomaru saw the shape she was in the hanyou was sure that his brother would have more than just a rage attack. Rin was like a frail child in his arms, but her darting eyes showed that she was conscious and coherent to the situation.

"Rin," he said softly drawing her attention to him. "What happened? Are you okay?"

All he heard at first was confusing gibberish at speeds that he couldn't understand. Her shaking had increased tenfold in a matter of minutes and he could smell the salt from her tears. Whispering comforting words into her ears as he rubbed her exposed arm, Inuyasha patiently waited for his brother's wife to clam down. He needed to be able to understand what she was trying to tell him and to curve her hysterical tears and jumbled words. Carefully shrugging off his haori, Inuyasha put it around Rin's tattered clothing and walked closer to the somewhat dying fireplace hoping that the warmth would calm her.

That thought proved to be positive as Rin's words began to slow down, but he was still barely able to understand what Rin was trying to tell him. Waiting patiently would have been a good decision, but Inuyasha didn't have the time for patience, he needed to find Kagome still and take Rin someplace safe.

"Rin speak slower and louder," he coaxed her. "Think about the words."

A heavy sigh came from her lips as well as a sniffle, she was trying hard. "I-he… Inuyasha it's all-I, my fault--Kagome she-he… I'm so sorry--" and a new batch of tears overwhelmed the queen of the western lands.

oOo

_**OKAY! I know that it was a bit of a wait, but school starts for me on Monday August 8th so updates won't be so easy to come by. I'll try on the weekends, but no promises! The next chapter will be up once I finish writting out chapter 32! **_

_**And as always REVIEW! They make me smile -.0**_

_**-Krystal-**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

**OMG! I've been really motivated with this story! I'm almost done! YAY! lol just to let you know ahead I actually finsihed chapter 32 on friday, but yesterday I went and hung out with a friend of mine who had all my Inu anime, (She's pregnant ya'll! and it's gunna be a girl!) I love her lots, the wonderful person who introduced me to InuYasha! YAY! anyway NEW CHAPTER!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Thirty-One: Fighting for an end part two**_

After all the preparations had been made and the youkai blacksmith Totosai had started on is task of rebuilding the Western Lands castle, Sango was getting ready for her and Miroku's departure. Sesshomaru would want them to report, but they were selfishly hoping to see Kagome and the dead corpse of Naraku. The evil hanyou had caused so much heartache that it would be nothing short of a miracle to know of his demise no matter who did it. Giving each other a small smile, Miroku and Sango climbed onto Kirara's back, there were places to go and people to see so they wanted to leave as soon as possible.

There was so many things to think about, but Miroku tried to keep away from touchy subjects as he talked to Sango. He didn't want to upset her, yet no matter what he said, the tone in her voice was clear as crystal, something was plaguing her mind and sadly he already knew what it was. Kohaku was missing and even he thought that there was a big chance of him already killed during the attack at the castle. Sure it was devastating and Miroku was sad for Sango, but something about her brother didn't add up. He knew that thinking ill of the dead wasn't something to be too proud of, though the young boy's behavior unnerved him some days. It just wasn't possible for one boy to be so perfect and he didn't know if it was just him getting the feeling that Kohaku was hiding something that he shouldn't have.

Feeling Sango's hand squeeze his own, he abandoned his thoughts and smiled at the woman in front of him before gingerly kissing her temple. He wasn't the type of man who pried into other people's lives, okay maybe he did it constantly, but he made up his mind not to dwell too much on Kohaku's behavior because it wasn't like the boy was evil or anything. Kohaku was just a kid, or at least he had been.

oOo

The blood pooled around him and Koga knew that a lot of it was his. The stench of death surrounded the area like a plague of vultures and it made his stomach churn with more than uneasiness. Getting to his feet proved to be a harder task than he originally thought it to be, however as stubborn as the wolf youkai was, he wouldn't allow himself to stay in the throne room any longer. Using a wall as his crutch, Koga glanced down at himself to see just how much he had been damaged by Naraku's "doll". The wounds were a lot worse than he originally thought them to be. There were a few long gashes going down his thighs a good five inches of so long each and about a half inc or so deep, a small round hold was through his stomach, but it had missed anything vital. Boy was he thankful for that. Of course there were other scratches, bruises and cuts, but not anything that Koga's body couldn't take care of in a day or two of time.

Following his nose, the wolf youkai headed in the opposite direction that Sesshomaru went. He didn't need the moody Inu-youkai testing his sword while he was less than able to defend himself. Everything was too quiet for his taste, but then again he was pretty sure that the entire castle was unoccupied save for him, Sesshomaru and Naraku. There were probably others lurking, but the wolf youkai didn't want to think of the possibilities. As he walked farther into the darkness, the smell of death faded but was replaced by something he couldn't quite place. Gooseflesh covered his body, but despite the bad feeling swelling in his mind, he kept going, there was something pulling him to continue. Familiar scents filled his nose as well as the enraged shouts and relief filled his heart. Hobbling into the dungeon like room, he spotted her chained to the wall and he couldn't help but smirk when her eyes met his and filled with anger and desperation.

"This is what happens when vixens like you get it in your head to leave my tribe and join an Inu-youkai's secret task force for damage control babe," he almost laughed.

oOo

He could feel his blood run cold as he listened to her sobs and he felt the sting of his own tears, she was heartbroken about something and no matter what it was Inuyasha didn't think that he wanted to hear it. The hanyou held Rin as if she was nothing but a crying child, his soft voice trying his hardest to hush her tears. She was making him feel as though everything was hopeless and he didn't want to think like that. After a while Inuyasha was able to curve Rin's tears and for that he was grateful, she was in no condition to be upset.

"Don't worry Rin," he told her gently and completely sincere. "Whatever happened wasn't your fault. You had no control over it and I won't hold anything against you. You're my sister in law and I love you so just try and get some rest or I'll tell on you."

That seemed to make her chuckle and it helped ease Inuyaha's mind a little, but at the moment he had to get out the castle and find someone more than trustworthy to give Rin some medical aid. Rolling his eyes at the thought, the hanyou headed out of the room only to growl when the vile scent of death hit his nose. He and Rin weren't alone and Inuyasha wasn't going to welcome the unwanted stranger. Feeling Rin stiffen, he let his amber eyes focus in on the figure of the person probably ten feet in front of the two of them. There was something suspicious about the person, but now was not the time to just stand there like a mouse caught by the tail, he wouldn't allow himself to be intimidated by nothing.

"Get the fuck out of my way," being polite was something Inuyasha felt was unnecessary due to the situation.

A feminine laugh met Inuyasha's ears and made them twitch in irritation. He hadn't been expecting a woman, but if he had to he'd kick her ass if she didn't do as he said.

"Lord Naraku wouldn't like it if you took what doesn't belong to you without asking first." She was horribly sarcastic and he wanted to rip out her throat and if she wasn't careful he would do just that.

oOo

If Naraku wanted to play chase, Sesshomaru was willing to draw out the hanyou's death, but what he was doing now was just ridiculous and dishonorable. The Inu-youkai couldn't believe how much of a coward a "man" of evil was being by sending puppets and servants to battle instead of himself. Easily slicing down a rather ugly demon that only had hair, an eye, and a mouth, Sesshomaru found himself being unchallenged. Talk about a pathetic defense, if Naraku wanted to be a powerful rule he would definitely find demons that fought better than the ones he had did, but then again, Sesshomaru should have expected as much.

Knowing better than to let down his guard, Sesshomaru was sure to keep his eyes and ears vigil along with his other senses, he didn't need anything "unexpected" creeping upon him. His long silver hair fluttered behind him as he walked confidently down the labyrinth like hallway, the Inu-youkai himself was becoming annoyed at the lack of anything. Turning a poorly lit corner in what he knew to be the right direction, he found himself gazing almost unnerved at the little girl blocking his way. There was no scent that came off her and Sesshomaru mentally reminded himself not to underestimate the youkai not even half his very size. Light reflected off the tiny mirror in the small youkai's hands, but Sesshomaru didn't bat an eyelash in acknowledgement as Naraku's face faded onto the glass, his evil smirk grown ion his pale face.

"It's nice to know that you're still with the living," The evil hanyou cooed almost distastefully.

"Show yourself and die with dignity," Sesshomaru's voice was colder than ice. "Or I will continue in this pathetic game of cat and mouse. We both know that your true nature shows through, but no matter what I will make sure that you die a painful death for the things you've done."

"Not things Sesshomaru," Naraku laughed sadistically, his black eyes glowing red. "But the woman, and as I recall one of them was yours."

oOo

Bright green eyes glared daggers at Koga, but he took no notice of them as he slowly came toward the red hair wolf demon chained almost seductively to the wall. He had to admit that he would have left her the way she was if the two of them were in the caves where his tribe once resided, but the sad truth was that most of the wolf tribe had been destroyed like ants. Koga would never admit to anyone but in a way he was happy that Ayame left when she had because he didn't know what he'd do if Naraku and his men killed her. Giving her a cocky smile, he let his clawed hand gingerly touch Ayame's tanned face. It was still as soft as he remembered although there was dried blood and dirt in small patches, but he didn't care that she was a little dirty.

"Are you alright Ayame?" Koga asked softly, his clawed thumb stroking her cheek.

Ayame seemed unnerved by his actions, her cladly dressed body trembling by his touch. Her eyes closed as she leaned against his hand, but not even a moment later when her eyes opened her body stiffened as though she was afraid.

"Koga," she whispered desperately to him. "Unchain me now!"

"Why should I do that?" He teased her unsure of the emotions radiating off her body in waves as she tried to get of the chains that bound her.

"Please Koga unchain me now!" Her voice was high and her eyes not even looking at his own. "We're not alone anymore!"

Turning his own gaze, Koga was barely able to dodge the mini-scythe that came flying at him with unimaginable speeds. Growling deep in his throat as Ayame cried out in fear, the wolf youkai charged at the man. There was no way he was going to allow the human to get away. Koga could plainly hear Ayame's calls as he chased after the human boy, but they were left on deaf ears as he rose his claws and attacked.

oOo

"I don't give a shit what that bastard Naraku would or wouldn't like, but if you don't get the hell out of my way I'll be glad to make you." Inuyasha growled as he placed Rin safely behind him.

The demonness in front of him laughed again as she drew a fan out of the obi on her kimono, she had come prepared and no matter how pathetic her weapon looked, Inuyasha knew that the battle would not be anything new easy. Unsheathing the sword from his hip, Inuyasha pointed the rusty and old katana at h is opponent, he was hoping to use surprise to his advantage. The wind sorceress narrowed her red eyes trying to calculate the hanyou's reason for using such a pathetic and old blade to try and protect himself and the female behind him, but came up empty handed.

"Are you expecting to defeat me with that?" She said with amusement clearly evident in her voice.

Letting a victorious smirk grace his face, Inuyasha glanced back at Rin and gave her the look that said 'stay out of the way' before turning back to the wind sorceress and taking a step forward. The two of them were challenging each other, but the wind youkai was the first one to attack. Her fan opened and as it swung down, razor sharp wind hit Inuyasha head on, he had never seen anything like it before, yet something about the attack was familiar. Getting up from where he lay, Inuyasha could feel the blood beginning to seep into his white haori, but shook it off as if it was nothing.

"You'll never defeat me if you plan to keep that up," the wind sorceress said smugly raising her fan to attack again.

Chuckling to himself Inuyasha swung his sword and the wind sorceress was taken back as the old katana transformed into the steel cleaving fang that pulse dangerously with life. Hiding her surprise the wind youkai dodged the hanyou's attack and countered with her own just as an explosion went off where Naraku's hidden room used to be and as the dust cleared she was faced with glowing red eyes.

"S-Sesshomaru," Her voice was gasping with both surprise and fear.

oOo

_**E/N: Okay I'm answering some of your questions from a long time ago now! Back in Chapter 25 the mysterious woman that some people thought was Rin, SURPISE it was Ayame! Who expected that? Well I didn't until I wrote it.. lol ALSO I was going to enter a new character to the story to be next to Kanna (if you hadn't guessed yet) to be there waiting for Sesshy, but then the story would be so frreakin' longer and I would have to square them away too, so I said "Oh well my evil mind will have to suffer" **_

_**I also noticed and if you haven't yet, I have a sick sense of humor - I can't help myself, I LOVE NARAKU! Next update will be sometime on a weekend, not sure which one, but it will be posted on a weekend. I tried a new update notice thingy, and let me tell you, I TYPED EVERY SINGLE ONE! lol I'm dorkish, but oh well. If you would like me to email you when an update happens, leave me your email addy in the review box (HINT HINT) and I'll email you when I update.**_

_**REVIEWS ARE SOMETHING I LOVE DOOOOOOO IT! **_

_**-Krystal-**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

**There will most likely be a chapter next weekend as well! I'm just going at this like crazy! I made a booboo though, the plot bunnies kidnapped my brain as well as my writing hand and made me make the story more complicated and longer than I had orginially planned it to be. SO yeah heads up, this chapter is kinda dark I guess... ENJOY!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Two: Fighting for an end part three**_

Sesshomaru was now more hell bent on destroying everything in his way that opposed him. Naraku would know more than pain when the Inu-youkai was done. With Tokijin drawn and ready, Sesshomaru let his amber eyes trail the pathway in front of him. The little silver hair girl was in fact a demon and the mirror held in her pale hands was merely being used as a distraction, there was something almost fishy about it. Narrowing his eyes at the manically laughing image of Naraku, the Inu-youkai let his fingers twitch irritably, the undetectable green poison collecting at the tips of his claws.

He was able to faintly smell the blood of his wife and no matter how calm he was trying to keep himself, Sesshomaru knew that before too long he would lose control over his composure and his rational self. The demonic aura of his sword pulse in his hand and something in Sesshomaru snapped, she was near. The rage filled his very soul and when he concentrated enough he could hear shouting, where ever the cunt was, the Inu-youkai would find her and make her pay like he would make Naraku.

Not waiting for an invitation, Sesshomaru attacked. The nothingness girl with the mirror was able to deflect his first attack, but Naraku's image no longer was on the mirror. It became apparent that the demon girl was trying to absorb something like his soul, but Sesshomaru wasn't easily overtaken, especially by a female youkai none the less a mere "child" like one. Slicing through the air with his blade the demoness was barely able to deflect his sword's aura but instead of it going right back at him, it shifted to the left and hit Naraku's hidden room. The explosion was catastrophic as the demoness disappeared into the nothingness she was and Sesshomaru was greeted by a scent just as foul as Naraku's. Practically losing his sense of logic, he headed into the direction of the wind youkai he had once desired, the one who he had almost shared his life with.

Everything was deathly quiet save for the falling debris as the enraged Inu-youkai made himself noticeable for all eyes to see. He didn't see his brother or his beloved Rin in his current state, all he saw was red and her. It looked as though he was emerging from the fiery depths of hell as the smoke cleared, he was the bringer of death, the warrior and guardian of purgatory. The mighty Sesshomaru wasn't a force to be reckoned with. There wasn't even an eyelash bat as his sensitive ears picked up her scared voice whispering his name, this wasn't a reunion, it was a day of judgment; it was another form of a rider on a pale horse.

The gravel crunched under his feet until he halted and her ruby red eyes were wide with more than fear, but they wouldn't look away, she couldn't even blink. Sesshomaru growled as he lifted Tokijin, the blade's aura flaring wildly and plainly visible, it was screaming for her blood, begging to eat through her flesh.

"Kagura," there was malice lacing his voice but he was as calm as a steadily beating drum. "I've finally found you. I've been waiting for this day for almost seven years."

"Sesshomaru it doesn't have to be this way," Kagura's tone wavered, the fan in her hand shaking almost violently.

"There is no other way," all life had fled from Sesshomaru, he was like stone, but the hatred was felt in everyone's bones. "You will die here by the blade of my sword."

"But I loved you!" Desperation filled Kagura's cry.

The laughter that came from Sesshomaru's lips sent chills up the spines of everybody in the room. No matter what Kagura claimed or said it was worthless, Sesshomaru neither knew or displayed mercy. To him there was no such thing for her deeds.

"You were a whore to a hanyou, and as far as I'm concerned such an act against my honor and my father's, trash like you needs to be eradicated. Kagura, your time has as of now run out and nothing you can say or do will save you from my blade."

oOo

Koga wasn't expecting to be fighting a mere teenager, hell a cut to him, but it wasn't like he had a choice for an opponent either. If the wolf youkai didn't put his moral away from his thoughts, he was sure that the human boy could have an advantage. Koga's claws stuck nothing but air as the boy efficiently side stepped him, pulling a long kodachi out from behind his back and hitting Koga's unprotected back. The blade dug into his flesh and ripped it like the tough youkai's skin was a flower pedal. A cry of surprise escaped his lips as he tumbled painfully to the ground, he could smell the scent of his won blood and it was getting stronger. Koga seethed from his place on the ground, his blood beginning to pool around him, there was absolutely no way that a young human had such power, it just wasn't physically possible. The child wasn't human!

Dull and glass like eyes turned to Koga's cobalt blue ones and as they locked, the wolf youkai was more positive than he had ever been. Naraku had created a monster that paraded and smelled like a human. It was something even more dangerous than it seemed to be, because with something so deceptive in the wrong hands, kingdoms could easily crumble in its very foundations. Koga tried getting to his feet, there was no way he'd allow such a monstrosity to continue on, but no matter how hard he tried, his muscles refused to support him and in the end the wolf youkai would collapse in a heap to the hard and unforgiving ground. It was like the gods were playing a cruel joke on him as the boy advanced on him, the steady drip-drop of his blood on the blade hitting the ground. There was no way that Koga could get himself out of this mess, well at least not with the wounds bleeding on his body. The powerful youkai was defenseless.

oOo

Ayame cringed glancing at the mini-scythe that missed her arm by a few centimeters, and despite her instincts, she only allowed herself a quick glance at the stubborn youkai before fixing her attention on getting herself loose. Koga had chained her plenty of times so she was knowledgeable on how to pick the lock, especially since she now had one hand free to work with. Maneuvering herself just so, Ayame was able to retrieve the hairpin hidden in her enormous amounts of thick red hair. Her hair feel from its hold and framed her face as she began working on the lock, her tongue peeking out of her lips, it wouldn't be take too much longer.

As expected, not even a moment later an inaudible click was heard followed by Koga's cry. Her green eyes flew to where he was and watched in horror as Koga was injured, it wasn't possible! Anger and desperation filled her stomach as she jerked herself the rest of the way out, she wasn't going to let that boy hurt her Koga. Ayame's growl was loud and threatening, but when It was ignored, she snapped. Grabbing the mini-scythe from the wall, the female youkai charged the human, she wasn't going to allow him to live. It was her duty as a captain of Sesshomaru's army and as a woman to protect, no matter how stubborn and arrogant her leader was.

The first swing missed the intended target and the boy focused his attention on Ayame as she quickly spun around to deliver the next blow. There was no way for the blade to be avoided and as steel met flesh, a sickening rip was heard followed by a woman's distressed scream. The boy's body slumped to the ground and Ayame stood up only to stare into the devastated eyes of a woman and a monk and her weapon clattered to the floor.

oOo

Inuyasha never before had been so afraid of anything in his life like he was at the moment. The air surrounding his brother felt as though his very breath was being stolen from his lungs. The hanyou was even too afraid to move from his spot thinking that Sesshomaru would turn around and disintegrate his body with not even a swing from his demonic sword Tokijin. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he carefully listened to Rin who was still behind him, the hanyou was worried for his sister in law's well being, hell he was more than worried in general.

The feel of Rin's hands on his shoulders made Inuyasha's heart skip a beat, he was concerned for her health, but at the moment, keeping her away from her husband was the most appealing in his mind. The hanyou already knew how weak Rin was and she wouldn't have even the slightest chance of surviving if Sesshomaru still felt the urge to kill after Kagura's death. Slowly turning to face Rin, he watched her concerned eyes on as she opened her mouth, InuYasha shook his head in the negative, now wasn't the time for her to be talking.

With the greatest caution possible, Inuyasha slowly began maneuvering Rin towards the crumbling room, it was probably the safest way to escape unnoticed by both Kagura and Sesshomaru. Looking over his shoulders multiple times, he was able to usher Rin toward the improvable exit. Everything seemed to be in the clear until the hanyou took one last glance over his shoulder only to see Kagura standing not even a yard away from him. There was barely any time to do anything as the wind sorceress jumped out of the way, she had tricked Sesshomaru and Inuyasha grabbed Rin to shield her as much possible from Sesshomaru's blade's demonic aura coming right at them.

oOo

There wasn't a person in the room with her that was able to say that Sesshomaru wasn't a frightening demon, but Kagura could feel death creeping throughout her entire body. It was honest to god truth that she was going to die, nobody was able to deny it because lady luck decided to run out on the wind sorceress. To anyone else dealing with an enraged Sesshomaru it would seem hopeless to try and fight, but she wasn't anyone else and she still had a few more tricks up her sleeve. She wouldn't allow herself to die like a coward, she would go fighting and if possible she would take apart of Sesshomaru with her to the gates of hell.

Knowing that her once beloved Inu-youkai wasn't in his right mind, Kagura let a predatory smile purse her lips, it would be almost too easy. Swinging her fat at him, Kagura unleashed the dance of the dragon upon him before heading in the direction of the retreating hanyou and human queen. She almost wanted to laugh as Sesshomaru threw the wind attack back at her with his own. Throwing herself out of the way at the last moment, Kagura watched with a deranged hunger as the demonic aura consumed Sesshomaru's half brother. At least she was able to get a constellation prize, as the Inu-youkai appeared out of nowhere, his blade Tokijin piercing through her chest with unimaginable speeds.

A shocked look came to her face as the blade began devouring her from inside out. Her blood leaked from her lips and she painfully grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, thrusting the blade further into her chest. She had never before felt pain as she was now, but she didn't even have to force the smile that was from ear to ear on her face. He may have gained his revenge, but she was the one who won. Kagura was able to steal something from him that couldn't be given back.

oOo

E/N: Questions? Comments? Flames? Want an email notice when I update? Email me! Its in my profile and go crazy, I'm in a wierd mood! What can I say? I've officially become "Panda 2" in the play The Revenge of The Space Pandas (or Binky Rudich and the two-speed clock) I'm one spiffy mo-fo lol! Please leave a review before you go, I appreciate everything that anyone has to say, unless you're just being rude and stupid

REViEW! -Krystal-


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

**RECOMENDATION: Watch the movie/play "Little Shop of Horrors" I saw the movie with Rick Moranis, Bill Murry, James Belushi, Steve Martin, John Candy...etc.. and let me just say that it was hilarious and I found out that Rick Moranis (original wayne solinzski from honey I shrunk the kids la movie) can actually sing.. **

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Three: Fighting for an end part Four**_

They arrived sooner than the two of them anticipated and most of it was thanks to the neko youkai Kirara. Sango had higher hopes as she and Miroku helped with the wounded, it looked as though everything was going according to plans, but then again Naraku was still alive so he was still at large. Miroku had been able to find Kaede among the hordes of people and demons, it proved to be positive with the needed medical aide. The Eastern Kingom looked like a bloody battlefield, that of which was mainly littered with the corpses of Naraku's men, it wasn't a pretty sight.

There was no report of Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru emerging from the castle, although none of them expected the trio to come out of the enormous castle without Naraku's tattered carcass. Most of Sesshomaru's soldiers were ordered to keep watch, others were told to find their comrades who gave their lives. The fight was over on the outside, but inside was a completely different story. The storm clouds were so dark it looked like night had fallen remarkably earlier than usual, but it proved to me ominous none the less as an explosion was heard. None of the scouting troops could identify exactly where it was coming from yet the elderly priestess was convinced that she could feel the ice in her veins.

Obviously it meant that things weren't going so good for the good guys. It didn't help either as a lightning bold danced through the sky, paving the way for a brand new batch of rogue demons that appeared from no where. Naraku may not have been graced with actual soldiers to fight anymore, but the demons that took their place wasn't something that anyone was tickled pink to see. Weapons were drawn and battle cries were screamed as the demons fought each other, everyone was fighting for a reason and they would be sure to be victorious or go home on their shields. It wasn't a battle of the toughest, but one that dealt with honor.

Sango may not have been as helpful as Miroku was against Naraku's horde of demons, but together the tow of them were undefeatable. It didn't take long for it to end, though the number of Sesshomaru's men were beginning to diminish. Of course it was to be expected, however, it was more than certain that there would be more hordes to come. Helping Kaede create a small barrier that would give some protection, Miroku was able to grab Sango's hand and head in the direction of the castle. There was something ominous and the two of them were the only one's besides Kaede who knew the castle like the back of their hands and that could give assistance if needed without getting in the way.

They held onto each other's hands tightly as they quickly made their way into the castle, it was darker than usual, but they were still able to see enough to keep going. Silence may have ben unwelcome as well as the thickness of the air surrounding them, yet neither spoke a word in fear of being found by one of Naraku's lackeys, if there were any still alive. Once Miroku and Sango made it to the throne room, all innocent thoughts they may have had were going in an instant. It had been a massacre, blood was everywhere, there wasn't a clean spot on the marble floor and body parts were strewn about almost haphazardly. Sango had to look away and Miroku believed that he was going to lose his breakfast, it was even worse than what the two of them had encountered outside the castle not even moments before. The death explained the heavy thickness of the air and when Miroku regained composure he said a pray for every dismembered thing that lost its life no matter what side they had been on. It wasn't like had had any right to judge the beliefs of anyone he didn't know despite what place they served or what they may have done, to Miroku it was common courtesy to bless the deceased.

"Miroku I don't know if I can do this," Sango whimpered clutching the arm of his robes as she hid her face in them.

"Don't worry Sango my love," Miroku tried to reassure his wife even though he didn't feel as brave himself. "Everything will be okay, we just have to find Inuyasha and Kagome."

"What if we don't find them Miroku?" Sango replied sincerely worried that they might not find their friends in time.

He didn't want to think that it may just be completely hopeless, but convincing someone when he felt the same was two times harder than normally lying to make things seem better than they looked. Running a hand through his hair, Miroku glanced down at his wife with a serious look on his face, he wasn't going to sugar coat it for her despite how much he so desperately wanted to.

"Well we'll just have to cross that bridge if we have to later," he told her as gently as possible and the answer seemed to work for the both of them.

She seemed to agree with his logic and they quickly left the throne room and down a hall to investigate. There wasn't as much silence as before, but the sounds heard wee deduced to echoes of people or demons and Miroku believed that the two of them were going in the right direction. The steady pitter patter of their shoes hitting the marble was the only thing that seemed like a long forgotten reality, everything else was so dream like that Sango and Miroku thought it to be just that, a simple dream. Miroku felt Sango move closer to him and he knew that she could feel it too, a presence that made him want to turn back and run far away, never looking back.

The sight that greeted them would be something neither him or Sango would ever be able to forget. He stood in completely shock and Sango could only scream a horrified cry as the two of them watched a red hair girl take down Kohaku. It was something never thought imaginable as the twelve year old's head came clean off his neck and hit the ground, followed soon after by the boy's body. Miroku clutched Sango to his chest as best he could, her cried of sorrow and grief completely noticeable and the only thing he could do was stare into the wide green eyes of the girl and the wolf demon Koga, there in the Eastern Lands. It was fishy, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling so helpless.

"I-he-uh…" Ayame wanted to try and explain to the two humans because she suddenly felt extremely guilty.

Koga grunted in pain and tried yet again to get to his feet and with the assistance of Ayame, it was finally possible. The wolf was well aware of the situation, the boy looked like the girl with the monk, the two of them had to be related somehow. The two of them were headed in the direction of the only exit, Ayame gently ushering Koga when the wolf youkai let his blue eyes look at the two humans, something wasn't right, he could feel it in his very bones.

"Oh my god--it's," the monk started before he took off in a run towards the two wolf demons. "It's not dead yet!"

Everyone's blood ran cold, Miroku trying to aide the two demons and Koga and Ayame glancing back only to see a headless boy floating feet off the ground, it was just a little more than frightening. The head rolled around for a moment and then shot to the body as hundreds of brown tentacles surged out of almost no where. Miroku was able to pull sacred sutra's from his robes and Koga shoved Ayame none too gently out of the way, somehow finding a second wind in the process despite his current condition.

"It's one of those fucking dolls!" Koga growled loud enough to where Miroku could hear, "Sesshomaru and I ran into one earlier and the little fucker got me good! We've got to go for the chest!"

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked not too convinced as he dodged a large tentacle.

Before Koga could answer, Ayame was off. She spied the mini-scythe and the kodachi laying forgotten on the ground and figured to put Koga's information to the test. Diving to the floor, trying her best to avoid the fast moving tentacles, Ayame was able to grab the kodachi and jump to her feet. Speed was nothing as she charges, there was no one who could honestly say that she wasn't the type of person to jump into a battle and ask questions later. Ayame lived off the adrenaline rush life gave her and she wasn't about to change her ways anytime soon either.

Sango watched in a state of shock, her brother suddenly grew tentacles and a wave of relief filled her body. There still was a chance. Finding herself a little angry by being fooled, she decided to show the "doll" just how unhappy she was. It may have been a little cruel, but she used the wolf demons and Miroku as a diversion as she glanced around for something she could use. They were in a dungeon like torture room, how hard was it to find something to slice through skin?

It didn't take long for her to find the discarded mini-scythe and being quick on her fee, Sango was able to grab it. Creativeness was something she lacked in, but attaching a long chain to the small scythe was probably the best idea she had all week. Taking one of Miroku's sutra's from her dress blouse, Sango attached it to the scythe and the chain before swinging the now long distance weapon in the air like a lasso. The wolf youkai female caught onto Sango's actions and gave a sly smirk, everyone was hoping that Sango knew what she was doing and Sango prayed that it worked the way she wanted it to. The doll advanced on Koga as a lion does a weak antelope and at that very second, Sango let the scythe fly.

Breaths hitched in the throats of everyone, but the instant the chain wrapped around the doll, Ayame took the opening and attacked the doll before it could over power the sutra. The long kodachi sliced through the air and when it connected with the doll's flesh, it was like something out of a fairy tale. The Kohaku look a like's body detached from the chest down and when Ayame landed on the ground, something popped out from the body and cluttered to the floor not too far away. It was nothing but a wooden puppet with a piece of hair around it. It looked so harmless, but the four of them knew better than to believe it. The wooden puppet broke a minute later and the doll disappeared as if it had never existed, they had won. Koga fell to the marble floor exhausted and wounded and Ayame rushed to him, they needed to get him medical attention and quickly at that. Sango and Miroku did the best they could and when Miroku suggested Kaede, the three of them carried the unconscious wolf out of the castle.

oOo

Inuyasha didn't know what really happened after he grabbed Rin, but what ever had he knew it wasn't good. It was most likely possible that he'd lost consciousness, but it felt like he hadn't been able to close his eyes as the demonic blade Tokijin's true power hit him at full force. There was searing pain throughout his whole body, he felt as though he was on fire. If it was possible to scream, there was a good chance that he would be doing it, but he couldn't, his body wasn't responding. Inuyasha had remembered feeling something similar to what he was now going through when Naraku had nearly killed him, but now it was worse, a lot worse than before.

Logically he knew that he was laying on Rin, if he still had a body left after Sesshomaru's attack, but he could feel the coldness from something hard like a floor but only on half of his body. It was weird how he was still able to think, though they weren't clear thoughts, he already knew that he was probably in a life and death situation. Prickling pain, shooting pain, blinding pain, it was all that the Inu-hanyou could register in his mind, he felt as though he was being torn from inside out or vise versa. He didn't know how to explain what was happening to himself, but you'd bet your butt that he blamed Sesshomaru and if Inuyasha died like this he was going to haunt his brother until the Inu-youkai went insane.

There was a stabbing pain in his chest and he was suddenly on his back, how he guessed was beyond him, but it was like he was drowning and he couldn't breathe. Inuyasha's vision already was non existent but he was getting the urge to fall asleep, he could hear a sweet voice calling to him, he could recognize it. There was a big chance that he was going to actually die now, thanks completely to Sesshomaru and Kagura. Kagura-he remembered her now, she was the one who had helped attack the Western Lands almost seven years before, she had helped Onigumo-Naraku's father kill Inuyasha's mother and father, plus many others. It was all her fault for a lot of death's and needless destruction. Sleep, it sounded like the best thing now and he could hear her, oddly as it was he could hear Kagome's voice calling him in the darkness, she was asking him to save her.

oOo

_**E/N: OKAY! I'm going to answer a question someone had: No Inuyasha is not protected by his Haori because if you read closely in a previous chapter you would know that he gave it to Rin because lets face it, she was practically buck nekid! lol I said naked! (I know I spelled it wrong)**_

_**On a different note, someone told me I had a spelling error that said "Kagura swung her fat at Sesshomaru" and when I read it I cracked up laughing so hard that I started to cry, because what fat does she really have to swing at him? YES I meant Fan, but oh well I guess my secret of being tired and typing is out of the bag! YIKES! NEXT CHAPTER NEXT WEEK! Love ya'! **_

_**REVIEW DAMMIT! lol -Krystal-**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

**Very Important E/N at the bottom, please read!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Four: Fighting for an end part Five**_

****Rin inwardly groaned as she opened her eyes. At first her5 vision was blurry, but after blinking a few times it cleared enough to see. She could remember trying to leave with Inuyasha guiding her, yet the reason for trying to leave Sesshomaru behind and how she wound up on the floor underneath an unconscious hanyou was beyond her. There were probably more things that were still unclear, but all she could think about was the eerie silence. Gently touching the reopened cut on her forehead; she knew that it was bleeding again, however Rin was lucky it wasn't as bad as it had been last time.

Her gaze shot in the direction of a sound of something crumbling and unable to really move freely, she laid there hoping that it was someone or something that was good for her. Anxiously she held her breath unsure if she should either call out or stay silent. Her mind was put to ease as she saw Se4sshomaru standing over her and Inuyasha, but she was taken back by the color of his cold hard eyes and the fact that he shoved his half brother o ff Rin with his foot. To her it looked like Sesshomaru had kicked Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru," her throat was tight and she could feel the tears stinging at the backs of her eyes.

He didn't reply, but it wasn't as if she expected any kind of reaction from him. She had heard his words to the _'Kagura' _demon and she knew that any wrong move from anyone inclining herself could be fatal. Shaking and more than a little unsteady, Rin climbed to her feet before wrapping her arms around him. It was hard for her to admit to herself that she was afraid of him. It was hard for her to admit to herself that she was afraid that she wouldn't ge4t to see Sesshomaru again, it made her extremely guilty.

The tears fell the moment she felt his body relax into hers and his deadly arms wrap around her trembling form. The little gesture made her heart hurt, but she would never again take her near perfect life for granted. She was just so relieved to know that her Sesshomaru was still with her and that he hadn't lost himself in the need for revenge, death, and bloodshed. Rin couldn't have been any happier, but in the back of her mind she knew that it wasn't over, that there still was something horribly wrong.

oOo

Something unimaginable coursed through his icy veins as he watched in pleasure as Kagura was devoured by his malevolent blade. The smell of her blood was like a precious wine he waited centuries to taste. There was nothing but pure white bone left of Kagura and he almost wanted to laugh as he crushed them into dust. Oh how good it felt to kill again. All that Sesshomaru could see was red and his instincts urged him to slay another, he had bloodlust, he wanted to do nothing but destroy everything in his way. It was a new feeling to him, alien feelings that he had never allowed to break to the surface, but now that they had, his claws wee tingling and itching to rip through something, preferably flesh.

After a few moments other scents and smells began to invade Sesshomaru's sensitive nose. Sex, tears, blood, and the faint stench of dirt and death. His nose scrunched up in distaste, but the smell of blood was so thick in the air he could practically taste the coppery metallic liquid. Turning around Sesshomaru registered his half brother by the horrible smell of hanyou, he couldn't recall how the half-breed was there or how now there was an enormous wound eating at his skin. The Inu-youkai narrowed his eyes as he stepped a few paces closer, there was someone else there, their scent burning his nostrils and calling to him as if it were something his subconscious mind deemed appealing.

Kicking his half dead brother onto his back, Sesshomaru found himself unnerved by the empty stare of Inuyasha so he placed his attention on the human woman that had been under Inuyasha. She seemed to know exactly who he was as she called his name and he could feel some twinge of pain and anger in his heart. It wasn't that he didn't know what to do, but the fact that he didn't know how to fact as the human none too steadily got to her feet and embraced him wish such familiarity. A part of him was repulsed by the fact that she was human, but an even bigger part of him became subdued by her aura. The read and need to kill faded and Sesshomar5u could feel his mind and logic coming slowly back to him. If she hadn't been their to 'save' him from himself, Sesshomaru would have become a mindless beast. If Rin hadn't 'saved' him, he would have become everything in Naraku he hated and he most likely would have killed his beloved himself.

oOo

"DAMMIT!" Naraku growled from his chair.

So far everything he had spent hundreds of years planning was going down in flames. He didn't spend almost a hundred years as a human named Onigumo just so his enemies oldest son could ruin everything. He didn't know how the group of humans and wolf demons disposed of his puppets so easily, but it was obvious to him that he had underestimated them by more than just a little. However it wasn't over yet and there were still a few more back ups that he could use to his advantage. Sure it would be difficult since Kagura was now dead, but there were others that were willing to give themselves to him. He wasn't going to let them win so easily, Naraku was better than Inu-youkai and human trash, he was the best there was and soon everyone would see it.

Getting up from his seat, Naraku silently walked down the marble stairs to the small glowing red orb, he had to kill a few hundred demon warriors to get it in one piece, but the fact of the matter was now he had it and there was no one left alive except for him and a girl who knew how it worked. The girl was in no position to talk any time soon. In truth the small girl no longer looked like a twelve year old she once was; now she looked like a haggard old woman with gray hair wasting away to nothing but flesh and bones. He had been keeping her as his little pet since he was Onigumo, but her time was coming to an end quicker than expected and he needed to find a new person to use as a sacrifice so he could have control over the red orb. Through it was a lot trickier than just finding a new 'sacrifice', he needed an heir with something that rivaled the girl's spirit, and that's where Kagome fit into everything.

She had to produce him a child so that way when he forced her to absorb the orb's power, it would reside in the offspring he was sure that now was developing deep within her womanly womb. All he would have to do then is wait until the thing was born and he'd absorb it like he had Kagura in order for her cooperation, but absorption would only work with blood; so yes the twelve year old girl was a distant relative of Kagome's. To be honest, she was the reincarnation of Princess Kikyo, the same little girl who lay almost dead to the world, merely nothing but a body with no soul. Kikyo was useless to Naraku now, but Kagome wasn't.

oOo

He couldn't help but want time to stand still as he held Rin close to him, yet he knew better than to think like that when there was still a certain someone that had a date with the Inu-youkai's blade. Reluctantly pulling away from his wife, Sesshomaru placed a chaste kiss on her temple and heard her relieved sigh. Yes things would be alright now that he regained himself. A half gurgle half choking noise stole Rin's attention fro mhim and when she left him to collapse onto her knees with a gasp, Sesshomaru knew that it had something to deal with Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru he's drowning in his own blood," he wasn't surprised that she was worried for his hanyou brother; he had saved her life twice now after all.

Kneeling Sesshomaru moved his brother to his side and inwardly cringed at the sight that greeted him. Inuyasha had taken both Tokijin's and Kagura's attack with out any protection, Rin was wearing the hanyou's fire rat robe and without it she and the precious life she was carrying would have perished. The Inu-youkai was a demon of little emotions, but boy could he felt he guilt, Inuyasha had selfishly took a hit for the home team even if it meant that he'd never get to see his woman Kagome again. Tokijin's demonic aura was still slowly easting into Inuyasha's muscle tissue, but there was something slowing it down to a snail's pace and Sesshomaru had the faintest clue to what it was. A curse that was a blessing in disguise.

"He's dying slowly," Sesshomaru tried to sound gentle, but there was bitterness in his tone that was clearly evident.

"Inuyasha…" She was on the verge of tears as she ran her fingers through the stained silver hair, "you'll fix this Sesshomaru. You'll find a way to keep him alive because is your fault why the hole's in his back. If he dies because of your brain fart I don't' know what I'll do but you'll regret it. Inuyasha deserves so much better than this. Fix him Sesshomaru! Please fix him."

As much as he'd never say it, h e had to admit that Rin was absolutely right and the threat she made would be nothing less than a promise she intended to keep. Getting to his feet as he watched Inuyasha's body spasm in agony, he withdrew the blade from his waist. First he had to recall the demonic aura that was slowly killing his brother. Such a death was only to be experienced by Naraku and Naraku alone.

oOo

Miroku had given something to ease the pain and slow down the bleeding and now the four of them were headed slowly towards what they believed to be the exit. Ayame had her hands full carrying her wolf prince, but then again the monk had tried to carry Koga himself, but the female only growled for him to back away. She wasn't going to let anyone near him but herself. Her show of loyalty was cute, but her stubborn behavior was somewhat uncalled for, though not unjustifiable. Sango trekked ahead, her once near burned out flame was blazing with anger, she wasn't taking the dolls deception very well, but Miroku wasn't one to complain. However Sango's temper was something to be feared, she was like a rabid beast being provoked and now she was getting ready to bite off the hand that fed her. Hell she was going to rip them to pieces if given the chance.

Coaxing her to calm down w3as out of the question, the failed attempts were the poof of the lumps on Miroku's head. Sighing almost heavily, he continued forward, there were still things that needed to be done and he still had to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru not to mention Rin and Kagome. Miroku was almost certain that he had been told stories similar to the present time, but then again it was like he was already in some twisted story. Running tired fingers through his matted and dirty hair, the monk let his blue eyes survey his wife's stiff backside, it was the little pleasures in life that made him happy.

Exiting the castle a little while later some of Sesshomaru's men surrounded the four of them before leading Ayame and Koga away for the available medical treatment that they would receive. The wolf demon wasn't' looking too well, Ayame too for that matter. Sango and Miroku headed in the direction where Kaede was aid to be, the monk was certain that the elderly priestess was probably tired from holding the barrier and he was more than happy to switch placed for her.

All in all the situation was looking clearer than before. Naraku's hordes of rogue demons were diminishing in both size and frequency that they were appearing. It was looking better and better each minute except fro the fact that there was still too much silence. The coast was not yet clear enough for them to be sitting around counting chickens before they hatched. It was the silence that kept them on their toes, not even a soul dared to be caught off guard.

oOo

Sesshomaru hoped that by recalling his blade's aura that his brother would have a chance to live, but the Inu-youkai had never tried anything like it before so the only thing Rin could do was watch. Tokijin began glowing red as a green gas floated up from Inuyasha's still form. Rin was forced to move away and view from a far, Sesshomaru was being sure to cover all his bases incase of further developments. The glowing aura eventually faded and when Sesshomaru sheathed his demonic sword, Inuyasha's body filled with life as though he was merely deeply breathing in.

"Sesshomaru is he alright?" Rin asked concerned taking a few steps forward only to stop when the Inu-youkai motioned for her to stay put.

"It's not safe yet." it was the only thing he said.

Inuyasha's body began convulsing as if he were experiencing a horrible fit of seizures. His own demonic aura pulsed frantically, lashing out at Sesshomaru with blinding anger. Normally there would have been wounds on the Inu-youkai's body from such an attack, but now was a different case; Inuyasha's youki was leaving his body, dying like a flickering candle left without a wick. Once merely novice claws compared to Sesshomaru's grew into talons and dug holes into the tile ground and the hanyou's chin jutted into the air as purple stripes flashed across his face before disappearing. Amber eyes flashed open with deadly precision and bled a brightened red, the demon blood was fighting to stay alive, but was being overtaken and his eyes faded to a dull amber.

The Inu-youkai waited patiently till the demon aura was extinguished along with the hanyou's life. As the room became quiet Sesshomaru glanced down at his half brother, his life blood seeping into his brother's clothing and staining it black. Inuyasha's curse was leaving the now dead corpse, being fulfilled with its dark energy. He could hear his wife's sudden intake of breath as well as smell her falling tears. She knew what he already did, Inuyasha was human. Black hair cascaded over still shoulders where silver locks once laid, the claws and white dog-ears gone and now replaced with ones that belonged to nothing but humans. Closing his eyes Sesshomaru turned his back on the scene, there was nothing that he could do at the moment and he already knew what his wife was thinking.

**Betrayal. **

oOo

_**E/N: **If you have any "beef" with me about regarding the story "Hondel" by Sango3031 please email me so I can explain because I don't want to make this really drawn out for those people who either don't care or haven't read that story. I just want to make it clear that the similarities bewteen our stories were too coincidental in some chapters and that it would have been impossible for her to not have read my story. _

_Plagerising is not something people should be proud of or be encouraged to do! If Sango3031 would have asked to I would have let her, but some lines from her story in her chapter 4 were the exactly the ones that I have in my chapter 4 and that's what irked me. IF you want to use something give credit to the original person otherwise you're being just disprespectful and rude to everyone! _

_On a lighter note, I would like to reccomend a story that the author(ress) has told me that she/he will have some similarities from my story. Great potential people! Usually if you ask me I will allow it because honestly its better to ask then just to steal. Updates will be up as soon as I can finish chapter 36 I'm having horrible bouts of writer's block for everything and hope to finish this story soon. **  
**_

_**  
**Questions, comments, flames? Feel free to email/Review me, if you would like to know something I'll always answer. Leave a review with your email addy and I'll get back to you. _

_**Recommendations: **_

_**"The War Between Races" By Scaevola**_

_**"Through the Well" By yours truly. **_

_**Any stories that you would like to see here review me and tell me about them! **_

_**Until next time, Krystal. **_


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Five: Fighting For an end part Six**_

It was betrayal, Rin could feel herself breaking, feeling her heart shatter into a million pieces as she cried laments for Inuyasha. She didn't understand why her husband wasn't doing everything he could do to save his little brother, did he not take her words to heart? Tears poured non-stop down her cheeks, if there was a way to stop them she was sure that she wouldn't have the strength to do it now. All she could think of was that Inuyasha's death was her fault, she had blood on her hands and they would never be cleaned. Gripping the hanyou's red haori closer to her form as she could, Rin gazed miserably down at Inuyasha, he had lost everything he ever fought to keep, there was just no way that he was able to grasp any tangible form of complete happiness. There was always someone there to kick him while he was down.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's voice pulled a twinge of pain coursing through her heart. "We must leave, there is still things that need to be done."

"Go fuck yourself!" It was the first him she had angrily growled a curse to Sesshomaru and even the dark in her voice was alien to the queen. "I won't abandon Inuyasha like you have! I won't betray him!"

He didn't even flinch at her words, but Rin didn't expect him to, she just wasn't intimidating enough. However, his eyes narrowed irritably at her as she clung to his dead brother's arm before unsheathing a katana from his hip. Rin never believed that Sesshomaru was capable to look at her with such a serious and cold look, yet he did and she felt her heart skip a beat. Her eyes were wide, but she knew better than to believe that he would strike her down, it wasn't something that was possible because despite popular belief, the Inu-youkai had a heart, or so she thought.

"Say and think what you will Rin my love," he almost spat distastefully. "But if you so much as move an inch while I'm gone, you'll regret it."

Sesshomaru stepped forward and placed the blade on Inuyasha's chest before turning from his wife and heading out of the demolished room. The both of them knew exactly how serious he was being and it was a while till Rin's racing heart calmed, he would keep his word. Watching her husband disappear was like avoiding a nasty scathe with the devil, she was sometimes more afraid of Sesshomaru's mood swings than she was of dying. Letting out a deep sigh, she began to wait, he wouldn't return until Naraku was dead no matter what the cost. He was somebody to be afraid of, a true demon with a ruthless nature, but then again he was her ruthless demon and on some level she was grateful he knew how to compromise.

oOo

Sesshomaru walked almost stiffly, his sensitive nose trying to track down the reputed hanyou. His blade Tokijin pulsed at his hip angrily, the sword was furious at being denied blood. The Inu-youkai however didn't care, no pathetic blade or anything for that matter could control him; nothing ordered him around. Dark and ominous shadows ran down the walls but he only kept his eyes straight forward, he wouldn't be deterred from his mission any longer, he didn't have the time to be goofing off when there was obviously work to be done. The trash needed to be taken out once and for all.

His sensitive ears could plainly hear the giggling of a child down the hall and he narrowed his eyes, how dumb did they think he was? Ignoring the annoying sound he trekked forward, he would not allow himself to be distracted by foolish games. He could plainly see the shadowed figures from the corner of his hard eyes, they were becoming more frantic as if trying to get his attention, the childish giggling still yet having to leave. Coming to a dead end, Sesshomaru suppressed an angry growl, how did he not realize that he wasn't going in the right direction? Touching the walls in front of himself to be sure of no trickery, the Inu-youkai grumbled as he turned only to find himself face to face with a small child holding a glowing orb in her small hands. Black hair was blowing everywhere like a black hole and brown eyes stared almost coldly at Sesshomaru, but she was only an illusion.

"One cannot see with blind eyes," a woman's voice enveloped in mystery came from the child's mouth, it wasn't a demon Sesshomaru knew that for sure. "If you cannot see passed his barrier you'll be walking in circles until his plans go into fruitation and all will be lost for sure."

"If you are looking for a pity party you will not find it here," Sesshomaru said almost irritated. "And if you are one of Naraku's pathetic pets I will kill you now because you're wasting my time."

"One cannot hear if he chooses to cut off his ears to spite his mind," more riddles? He didn't have time for her babble, the Inu-youkai was hunting down Naraku. "Anger will only feed your ignorance and you'll lose what you wanted to protect Sesshomaru. Follow the blind eyes, the deaf ears. How do you know where to find the enemy when it's the enemy who seeks to fool you and succeeds so easily with out lifting a finger?"

Frowning Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, this thing was practically calling him stupid. Flexing his claws, he held back on attacking the illusion human, he didn't need to look like a fool for losing his mind. Watching the girl's brown eyes he noticed the hollowness, whatever life the human had was dying quickly and he could see the image of an elderly woman holding onto a round red orb as if her fingers were attached. That was what the girl really looked like.

"Mocking me is not a wise decision," he told her as a matter of fact. "IF you have something to say do it now or you will face my wrath."

"Just because you can't see or hear it doesn't mean that its not there Sesshomaru." the girl no longer held an innocent smile, but a deadly serious and emotionless look. "You've allowed yourself to be led around in a n unending maze. What you see now is nothing but a crafty illusion. Spells that make things look like reality when in actuality is nothing but a malicious mind. Retrace your steps to the throne room and find what has been hidden. Time is of the essence and if you do not heed my words, the price o you will pay will be greater than you could ever imagine."

The small girl turned her back on Sesshomaru and headed down the hall where the Inu-youkai had come from not too long ago. His pride had been insulted and her words angered him, but it was as if she was completely right about everything. Running his clawed hand through his long silver hair, Sesshomaru began his trek back to the throne room where he and the wolf have arrived at. If there in fact was something hidden, he would find it and be sure that Naraku would feel the icy claws of death. Sesshomaru needed to find what he had overlooked and still be able to get his revenge in a timely manner. He didn't give a shit about the human girl, but he did care about Rin and the offspring of theirs that she was carrying. They were one of the only things that mattered to him.

oOo

Naraku cursed under his breath as he paced back and forth, Kanna had yet to return and he had to start the ceremony soon if he wanted the absorption to go without a hitch. The evil hanyou glanced at the dark mirror to his left, there were cracks all over it and would need to be repaired. Things weren't going as planned, but then again he watched as Kagura lost her life and it made his pants tighten. It was so pleasurable to see the filthy cunt die so slow and painfully and it renewed his faith in dead telling no tales. Going to where Kagome lay lifelessly, Naraku smiled, he had had Kanna speed up the offspring's growing period and it wouldn't be more than a few hours till 'his' child would be ready to be born.

He wouldn't have to worry about anything now that he was close to victory that he could taste it. After the absorption of the orb, the baby would be born with a sacrifice, the child would eat the mother's flesh leaving nothing but bone and when it finished, Naraku would absorb his offspring making it apart of him. Taking all the power received and more, thus making Naraku full demon and the most powerful. Nothing would be able to stop him. He would control everything and everyone who opposed him would die slow and painful deaths, Naraku would become god.

Letting a smile purse his lips at the very thought of becoming god, he relaxed, it was too late for good to triumph over evil. Facing the door as it creaked open, Naraku's smirk couldn't have been anymore malicious. However it disappeared just as quickly as it had come, he was staring into the deranged eyes of amber and he could then feel a pang of fear course through his mind that made him shiver. The soul reaper had come to collect his soul, but he wouldn't go without a fight. Nothing would keep him from what he wanted, nothing.

oOo

It didn't take long for him to retrace his steps and find the correct corridor that had duped him. It had been cleverly hidden and with all the death filling the air it was easily over looked if one wasn't as cautious as they should be in the same situation. The Inu-youkai would never admit to anyone that he had made a costly mistake, but merely misjudged the situation, but in the end his small misjudgment had saved his beloved's life. So it would be over looked. The only sound heard was what his shoes made as they featherlessly collided with the tiled floor, he ws still gracefully like a swan and as cunning as a fox and all he needed at the moment was too keep himself centered. To remain in control at all times. Errors were not allowed because all they were were misjudgments that could not be fixed.

Flawless silver hair fluttered in an imaginary wind behind him and the demonic blade pulsed eagerly at his hip, Tokijin knew that the prize was near, as did he. The corridor ended and began with a long flight of circular stairs which Sesshomaru ascended with such ease. His nose was filled with Naraku's dirty blooded scent that left a bad taste in the back of Sesshomaru's mouth, but yet it made his adrenaline along with his blood rise. The adventure was coming to its climax and soon enough everything would be decided.

The stairs seemed endless and despite feeling eerily calm, his heart was almost racing with excitement and a little of bloodlust, his youkai instinct were practically screaming with anticipation. He wanted the death, the blood and the pleasure of inflicting more than just blinding, agonizing pain to this enemy of his. He didn't feel any kind of fatigue even though he had not eaten or sleep for a while, though he doubted that such tings could hinder him in anyway, he was to say in the least interested in his body's recent revelations.

Naraku's foul scent clouded the air and the end of the stairs were finally in sight. Sesshomaru didn't have to worry about masking his own scent as he touched the hilt of Tokijin and feeling it come to life. The evil hanyou had dug his own grave and the Inu-youkai would allow himself to do more than smile when Naraku was writhing and begging for mercy under him. The only thing that awaited Naraku was pain and as the quote said "Revenge is a dish best served cold." Sesshomaru would rewrite the definition for torture when he was through with Naraku.

oOo

Sango paced back and forth feverishly, she had a nagging feeling at the back of her mind and it was bothering her to no end. Miroku had long since traded places with the elderly priestess and Sango was at a loss on what to do. There were people standing around doing nothing, dead bodies laying in a pile on top of each other, the sick and injured moaning, screaming and some wailing in pain. She knew that there wasn't much that she could do but she wanted to help more. Worrying on her lip that lay in between her teeth, Sango glanced around uneasily, she couldn't shake the feeling, she just couldn't.

"Are ye okay young lass?" It was Kaede's soft words that brought her from her stupid, but Sango scrunched her nose in a frown.

"I don't know priestess Kaede," Sango replied looking the elderly woman in the eye and expressing her fear and confusion. "I think that there's more going on then what meets the eyes. There's something in my gut telling me to run back into the castle and look for something. Its as though something's not right, a shadow in an empty room filled with blinding light. "

The elderly priestess merely nodded in agreement with Sango before facing in the direction that led away from the Eastern Lands. The land it was tainted with blood and with many blessings may always continue to be in a way curse with an evil malice. A moment later a guard came scrambling around a corner, his eyes wide with fright and his skin paler than white. Whistles went off everywhere and the able bodied soldiers climbed to their feet to endure yet another draining battle. However this time there was a did fence as the guard called out frantically for the elderly priestess, his arms flailing in the air almost wildly. There was something going on.

"Lady Kaede!" He called out heavily panting, "There is a demon in the courtyard! A small demon girl and she's not one of us! Some of the men tried subduing her but she's not one of the rogues! She's wounded too priestess!"

"Calm down lad," Kaede tried to persuade the chaotic kitsune.

"The demon is carrying a mirror priestess!" He continued as though he hadn't heard a word she said. "It's powerful and it repels any and all attacks we deliver! She's powerful but out of control. We believe she's one of Naraku's personal minions and it looks as though as the demon had gone mad! You must help us contain it! We must stop the demon from reeking anymore havoc! We must!"

oOo

_**E/N: MaWr! lol Well I still haven't finished chapter 36 yet, but this story is almost done. I've got this whole week to work on it so hopefully there might be an update this weekend. **_

_**REMEMBER! If you want more you MUST review! RaWr!**_

_**-Krystal-**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of those other character's that are in da' show! So stop harassing me and give back my good blue pen you jerks! (takes pen and holds it close to her chest) Thank you!**

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Six: Fighting for an end part seven**_

Sesshomaru stared icily at the evil hanyou merely yards away. The Inu-youkai had expected something different, something less disappointing. Evil red eyes burned into him and Tokijin pulsed eagerly as if it was nothing but a child whining for the candy on the table. Sesshomaru took a step forward and pain soared throughout his body as he was surrounded by a storm of electricity. Naraku laughed maliciously at the Inu-youkai but he couldn't hide the trembling and fear in his voice. Sesshomaru glanced around the rather large room trying to pinpoint any other nuisance but the only things he saw was a glowing red orb and his half brother's princess. He didn't understand how he couldn't get near Naraku.

"Welcome Sesshomaru," Naraku spat as he glared at the Inu-youkai. "I'm not surprised that you found my whereabouts, but it's all in vein. You see you can't break Kanna's barrier, its even too powerful for you."

"You're mistaken," Sesshomaru growled. "There is no one stronger than me. NO one. "

Raising Tokijin, Sesshomaru charged the barrier, his youki encircling his blade like an ominous cloud before colliding with it. There was a small explosion as the barrier and blade clashed, an enormous wave of power surging like a tidal wave towards both of them. The Inu-youkai gritted his teeth as his flesh tore, but he remained silent as he listened to Naraku's cry of pain, there was something off about it being a demon's barrier and he would find out what it exactly was. Bringing Tokijin up again, Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to strike again, if the barrier's backlash was hurting the hanyou as well, then he would be able to endure the pain. He could smell the blood clearly as he saw light and most of it wasn't his own, it was someone else's. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru glanced over to the orb and saw it brighten around the silhouette of the princess. Naraku's laughter was forced, but it was malicious, something was up and the Inu-youkai charged the barrier once again, but what happened next wasn't expected.

A female's scream was like an explosion as the electricity went haywire hitting everything in its path. At one point it was too bright for Sesshomaru to see and his amber eyes closed feeling something rush passed him, the warm breeze almost feeling comforting. It took a minute for him to gather his bearing and open his eyes, but when he did he wished that he hadn't. The room was filled with blood, human blood and Naraku was standing over the red orb that was now pulsing violently. The evil hanyou had a sinister smile on his face as he grabbed Kagome, he wasn't going to let them win and as long as she was caring his child he would be back.

"This isn't over yet Sesshomaru," Naraku spat, the blood trickling from his lips. "I won't let you take this power that belongs to me and me alone. I'll come back even if you kill me. I am invisible!"

Sesshomaru didn't respond as he picked up Tokijin, he wanted to scoff at the evil hanyou and tell him that he was just speculating but the evil hadn't didn't deserve any more time to stall. He needed to be eradicated and immediately. His eyes bled red ad he let his inner demon free, his whole body engulfed by Tokijin's threatening and deadly aura. The once powerful barrier wasn't even able to withstand him as he walked towards Naraku. It was always better to make the opponent squirm in fear before death overtook them, to see them beg for mercy. Naraku's tentacles shot out from his body to attack Sesshomaru but when he lifted Tokijin, the dark brown appendages burst into flames of blue and green. Sesshomaru wasn't playing games.

The blade was hypnotic and Naraku struggled to free himself as the red orb burst and disappeared into a ball of light. A large hole was created and it began to suck everything into it, the fierce wind circling them yet not blowing a single silver strand of hair on Sesshomaru's body. The Inu-youkai brought his sword down on Naraku and the sickening popping sound was heard as the blade sliced through burning tentacles and Naraku's elbow, the wind was making the hanyou tremble as he fought to try and regenerate his body.

His claws dug into Naraku's skin as they dripped with his deadly poison. Sesshomaru was having fun repaying Naraku for everything he had done. The evil hanyou wasn't granted a quick death as his flesh was eaten by Tokijin's aura, the demonic blade heightening his pain as if salt was being scrubbed into his wounds. Sesshomaru wanted to laugh as he watched in amusement, but he didn't. There was still more to be done. Grabbing a large piece of wood that had been torn from the door, the Inu-youkai rammed it through Naraku's left shoulder, pinning the evil hanyou to the wall, his feet not even able to touch the floor.

"This pain is nothing compared to what you deserve Naraku." Sesshomaru spat venomously as he sheathed Tokijin on his waist. "But I'll leave you with something that even the fiery pits of hell can't top."

Tearing the cloth from Naraku's body and leaving him exposed to the room, Sesshomaru let a smirk come to his lips as his claws began glowing green. He had the perfect punishment that would make any man or demon scream bloody murder to the heavens. That's exactly what Naraku did as Sesshomaru's poison dripped onto the tip of Naraku's manhood. His red eyes were wider than anything Sesshomaru had seen before, but he didn't have to look down to see what exactly what was happening, he would smell the flesh burning. He knew that the poison in his claws was like acid and in mere moments Naraku's most prized possession would be no more. Drinking in the screams of pain coming from Naraku, Sesshomaru could feel Tokijin vibrating madly at his hip. It wanted more, just a little more.

Rolling his eyes, he withdrew the blade and smirked as he stared into Naraku's pain filled eyes, for an evil hanyou it didn't take much to kill the bastard. He was all show, no fight, how pathetic. Piercing Naraku's side with the tip of Tokijin, he showed his white fangs. The end for Naraku had come. Showing the rest of the blade into Naraku, Sesshomaru believed that the screaming became louder, but he just ignored it as he picked up his half brother's princess and left Tokijin to finish its work. The blade would consume Naraku and then itself, thus destroying the hanyou's body and soul. There would be no way of returning for him.

oOo

Rin hugged Inuyasha's haori closer to her body as she shivered, it was getting colder and she didn't know what to do. Sesshomaru had told her to stay and she would but her mind was telling her that she was all alone with her brother in laws dead body. She was certain that she had no more tears to cry but just incase she didn't want to test that theory. Gently running her fingers through Inuyasha's black hair, she sniffled, things wee supposed to have been different. Inuyasha shouldn't have been the one to sacrifice himself. It was a safe thing to say that she was becoming bitter, but she had been friends with the hanyou since she came to the Western Lands, he had done so much for her and now Rin wasn't able to repay him.

"Inuyasha," she whispered to his pale form, his almost white fingers were resting over the blade Sesshomaru gave her that currently laid on his chest. "If I could give anything just to bring you back I would. Sesshomaru is trying his hardest to kill Naraku. I know from the depths of my heart Kagome deserves someone like you. You deserve your happiness and if the heavens would bring you back I'd never been happier."

She heard a loud deafening scream coming from every direction and the walls around her began to shake and tremble. Rin cried out as a large piece of the ceiling came crashing down feet from where she was and without thinking, she buried her head into Inuyasha's cold chest. Sesshomaru would save her somehow, he wouldn't let her die like this. It was like an earthquake and she didn't dare look around as other things crashed to the ground, the sounds getting closer and louder. Rin wanted to scream as the floors around her and Inuyasha cracked, she was more than positive that both her and her unborn child wouldn't leave the castle alive.

"Please Inuyasha," she whispered into his chest. "I don't wanna die here, I don't want Sesshomaru to be alone, but I can't leave you here. Please, I--"

The ground underneath Rin gave away and this time she did scream, her death was most certain now and yet she still held onto Inuyasha as if he was her last lifeline. She wouldn't let go, never.

oOo

Kaede and Sango were quickly taken to where the demon was said to be and they were surprised to see what they had found. Silver hair stained with blood and dirt was everywhere and black eyes stared at them with an empty madness. There were several men and mistunes laying unconscious on the ground, one or two dead covered with arrows, large pieces of wood and holes from unknown weapons. Kaede commanded for the soldiers to back off as she slowly came closer to the demented youkai that clutched the round silver mirror in her ghostly white hands. It was pinned to the wall with a large piece of wood that looked like it belonged inside the castle, something smelled fishy.

"He'll pay for his sins," the demon whispered loudly. "He'll pay, they always do. He'll pay…"

"Who'll pay?" Priestess Kaede asked softly as she stepped closer.

The mirror began glowing as the demon's hair fluttered violently, black eyes burning a bright red. Many of the soldiers moved back but Sango hesitantly joined Kaede where she stood as the image in the mirror became clearer to see. Sango first was able to see silver hair and believed it to be Inuyasha until she recognize him, it was Sesshomaru and Naraku and they looked as serious as the dead. It was eerie as the image faded in and out but squinting her eyes she saw a pair of black eyes filter through and she gasped.

"Get down!" She screamed as the mirror turned bright red, the edges heating up as if it was under fire.

"Don't let me go!" IT was the last voice she heard as the demon's mirror shattered, the large pieces of glass and metal flying at them like arrows. Cries of pain were heard but ignored as all eyes settled on the demon still pinned to the wall, her claws outstretched as if she were still holding onto the mirror. Her skin began melting away like candle wax under an open flame, her body glimmering with a green aura as she screamed a silent scream. No one dared to move as the demon was devoured inside out by the green aura, they were all too afraid to move. The crunch of gravel caught Sango's attention and turning her head she found herself staring into the horror filled eyes of her husband, Miroku.

"Oh holy mother of god," he choked out dropping to his knees. "She's the demon I saw at Sesshomaru's castle."

Sango scrambled to where Miroku was and wrapped her arms around him and held him close. She had been so close to losing him twice already and seeing that demon made her never want to leave her husband's sight. She didn't want to leave him only to find out that he was gone. The smell of melted flesh was fresh in everyone's nostrils and it was a smell that wouldn't fade with a clean bath, it would haunt everyone like the demon's black empty eyes would. Strong arms encircled Sango's body and she held onto Miroku tighter, once everything was back to normal again she would show him exactly how much he meant to her.

"Everyone get outta the way!" A voice cried loudly, "the castle's collapsing! Grave the injured, the building won't last much longer."

Hearing that made both Sango and Miroku's blood run cold. Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, and Sesshomaru were still inside there somewhere and it was more than likely that they wouldn't make it out alive. Sango was the first one to her feet rushing in the direction of the castle doors, she had to go to Kagome and Rin, she couldn't stand by and let the castle crumble to its foundation with them inside. She could hear Miroku calling to her as he ran to catch up to her, but she refused to stop. Kagome was her closest friend, they all were like family to her and hell if there was a chance that Kohaku was still alive, he would be somewhere in the castle. She had almost been to the doors as the ground trembled underneath her and the rubble began to fall as well as large boulders like pieces from the doors.

A pair of stronger arms threw her body back and she fell to the ground with a thud. Sango's eyes were closed but she could feel the weight pressing against her body as someone breathed heavily on her face. She could feel her face flushing and the making of tears stinging her eyes as she tried to get her body to relax. Kohaku! She needed to save him, he was the only family she had left, and she couldn't leave him behind. A gentle hand touched her face and when she opened her eyes she found herself being watched by emotion filled blue orbs. His hands were trembling as he gathered her into his arms.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Sango!" Miroku cried into her shoulder. "Don't- never again."

oOo

There was a moment when Rin couldn't feel the ground beneath her and she knew that she ws falling. Her fingers slipped from their hold on Inuyasha and she refused to open her eyes as the wind around her dragged her down into the darkness. Her scream was loud and when something clasped around her wrist and her body jerked, her eyes shot open. Her body was suspended in the air as she glanced down to the falling debris into the pit of emptiness, her eyes were filling with tears. How was the debris that fell after him crushing her still alive, how could the gods spare her when Inuyasha's body was falling into the darkness?

Something wet dripped onto her head followed a minute later by a grunt. Rin jerked her head up and gasped as she stared at Inuyasha's hand that was wrapped tightly around her wrist, his black hair spilling over his shoulders as she stared at her. At first she couldn't believe it was him until he smirked and she felt her tears running down her cheeks in relief, Sesshomaru had kept his word. Inuyasha was alive. Looking up she saw his hand holding onto something silver and she recognized it as S Sesshomaru's blade Tenseiga. It was the same blade that he had left her with but how the two of them were still alive was beyond her.

"Inuyasha," she called out to him. "How are you-I watched you--"

"All secrets will be unfolded after I save you from this mess okay?" He told her seriously yet with a little humor.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let me go!" She said, her eyes never leaving his.

His chuckle was soft and comforting as he smiled, "I won't I promise. Sesshomaru will have a wife to go home to I promise."

Inuyasha moved his head looking for a way that he could get Rin and himself out of the mess they were in. The falling debris posed as a problem, but he had to find a way out of the castle before it was too late. His blood was racing and he felt his arm muscles straining to hold on, damn the human body of his! Damn his blood for being so weak that he couldn't save the ones he loved.

oOo

He walked calmly as everything threatened to collapse around him he had to keep calm. There wasn't any use overreacting because the Inu-youkai refused to put the girl who he carried life in danger. The demon blood in his veins screamed for him to run to his wife, but he fought against the urge. Tenseiga should have acted by now and thus his hanyou brother would awaken, taking his Rin to safety. Sesshomaru had planned to revive Inuyasha, but only at the exact moment that Naraku died so there wouldn't be any more complications. His amber eyes glanced around calmly as he searched for a sign, fear was thick in the air and his heart was beating faster. He could feel her calling to him.

Finding no way to enter, Sesshomaru maneuvered Kagome in one of his arms before slashing at a pile of rubble with his poison claws and reducing it to a goopy liquid. He wasn't too concerned about his well-being or the dependability of his footwear, not when he needed to get to Rin's aid. Things were falling everywhere and it was as if he was in a rainstorm of debris. His sensitive ears strained for a sound besides things colliding to the ground, threatening to crush him and the Eastern Lands only heir. The Inu-youkai narrowed his eyes spying an enormous hole yards away from where he stood, it was probably leading towards the dungeons but he didn't want to know if Rin had fallen inside and died. He didn't want to think bad thoughts but it was so hard not to when his senses that were superior to others wasn't working to his advantages.

As calmly as possible, Sesshomaru neared it, the large pieces of debris that had obstructed his vision before now made a warm feeling of relief rush through is body as he spotted a hand hanging tightly onto the hilt of Tenseiga, it was Inuyasha. Placing Kagome down close to the large piece of debris, he wanted to keep her safe so the hanyou wouldn't get upset; the Inu-youkai didn't need a headache. Sesshomaru peered over the side of the hole and looked down. His amber eyes immediately locked onto deep brown, dried tears evident on pale skin. Sesshomaru was relieved that Rin was okay, but he wanted to wring Inuyasha's neck for their situation.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin called out to the Inu-youkai as her eyes filled with tears. "You're alright!"

"Of course he's alright," Inuyasha grunted loudly. "The stubborn bastard couldn't die even if he wanted to."

It was a joke, but no one laughed, it wasn't the time or the place, yet a come back was necessary once everyone was safe from harm. Going over to where Inuyasha clung to Tenseiga's hilt, Sesshomaru grabbed his half brother's arm and easily lifted him from the pit. Once on solid ground again, Rin ran into Sesshomaru's arms, her head burring into his chest as his strong arms enveloped around her trembling body. Tears of joy were cried as she cursed her husband, as she confessed her love and gave her apologizes. Things would be okay for the two of them their family would survive.

Inuyasha however was filled with despair and helplessness as he kneeled down next to Kagome's still form. He was certain that she was still alive by the rosy color of her cheeks and the warmth radiating from her body but that was it, she did not respond to him in any way shape or form. The hanyou turned human wanted to howl out his frustration, his agony, but a gentle hand on his shoulder kept him from losing control over himself. The tears he felt would never leave burned at the back of his eyes as he glanced up to the queen of the western lands and his sister in law. She gave him a sympathetic look before drawing him into her arms where his emotions caved and he cried like those nights he had woken from his mind consuming night terrors. He had no strength left in his heart, but she sheltered him from himself, gave his heart a place to hide while it sung its song of pain.

"We don't have much time before the castle kills you," it was Sesshomaru's voice, but softer hinting his condolences. "Come Inuyasha, Rin, it's time to go."

"How are we gunna get out safely when the castle's crumbling all around us?" Rin asked concerned. "Inuyasha's strength isn't like it used to be and with him carrying Kagome how do you expect him to go fast enough?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he stared at his standoffish and stubborn wife, she had a good point yet he would never admit it. Inuyasha was human now and after being revived by Tenseiga it wasn't like he was given energy to really burn. Besides, holding onto Rin and himself by one hand was probably draining. Sesshomaru didn't know because he wasn't "weak" like his brother. The Inu-youkai picked up the discarded Tenseiga and sheathed it before glancing back at the entrance as it collapsed, nothing ever proved to be easy. Growling irritably, Sesshomaru went to his wife's side and wrapped a clawed hand around her waist and giving it a less than gentle squeeze.

"Pick up your princess Inuyasha," his regal and authorities voice was back with a vengeance and it demanded submission. "If there is no way out of the breeding ground for evil spawn than I shall create my own way. Nobody can keep me where I do not wan to be."

Inuyasha did as he was directed, and pulled Kagome into his arms and held her close to his heart as he stood to his feet. He didn't need to be told twice but he stumbled first before catching his balance, he was surprised that he was still alive, but even he knew it was barely by a thread. Inuyasha gingerly kissed the top of Kagome's head as he walked next to Rin, he was praying for Kagome to pen her eyes, to let him know that she was okay. He knew that there was something wrong yet he didn't know what it was or how he could begin to fix it.

The feeling of flying was so sudden that he thought he would fall over as an enormous cloud mystically appeared under his feet. Rin however looked more than content as she smiled widely, her eyes focused down where Inuyasha was certain Sesshomaru was and it was. A deafening howl nearly made him drop Kagome as the air pressure dropped and he felt lightheaded. Silver was everyw3ehre and it expanded by the second until blood red eyes opened and stared wt him with deadly seriousness, it was Sesshomaru in his true form. The transformed Inu-youkai raised his head and easily broke through what was left of the concrete like ceiling as if it were merely melting cheese; Inuyasha was in complete awe. It was a different view on things and in his pint of view it looked as though mother nature herself was cowering against Sesshomaru's very being, it was a magnificent sight but it too was beyond terrifying. The cloud he stood on surged as Sesshomaru broke everything in his path, playing with the destroyed castle as though they wee his building blocks as a child. People who said that his bark was worse than his bite had been wrong, dead wrong.

oOo

They had been watching from a safe place as the castle destroyed itself and many had tears in their eyes. Miroku held Sango in his arms afraid that if he loosened his hold she would take off again and Sango watched her life's memories crumbling and any chance of finding Kohaku fade into the darkness. Kaede was tending to the wounded while Ayame reluctantly left Koga's side and with a few of the less injured soldiers searched for their comrades. None of them knew the outcome of the battle or if it was even being fought, but it was their hope of a better life that had them praying that Sesshomaru would restore order than had been shattered.

Everyone was deathly silent as they did what was ordered for them, it was killing them not to know what would happen to them, yet they were able to brush it away and continue on. There was so surprise that every last one of them would survive. A flash of yellow darted from out of nowhere and a ball of flames erupted near the castle. Many of the soldiers drew their weapons in apprehension but when the flames died down and a large neko youkai emerged, they all seemed to calm down and breathe the breath's they had been holding. It was Kirara, her mane dirtied with dried blood and dirt, but her ruby eyes were filled with something that no one could understand.

A ground-shaking roar rang out from the depths of the castle before them as the ground trembled, something was trying to come out. Kirara replied loudly with her own call and the brick began to fly out everywhere from the castle as dust flew out obstructing the vision of many. Ayame glanced up into the sky expecting a horde of demon's, a lot of the soldiers had, it had been their paranoia during battles that kept them and many others alive. As the dust settled the wolf demon's howl rang out loud and clear, the Western Lands had taken victory. The enormous Inu-youkai glared down at everyone as he easily destroyed the rest of the castle he exited, even if the battle had been won there were things to be done. Time wasn't about to be wasted as they stood around doing nothing, as of right then there were two kingdoms with out a rule and three of them that had to be rebuilt. Sesshomaru would put order back into all of the lands.

Once they had landed on the ground, Inuyasha, Rin, and the small medical team that had been scrounged together surrounded Kagome. Rin had had a few small cuts that were easily bandaged and after she was attended made her rounds to go help the others. Inuyasha however refused to release his hold of Kagome, he didn't want to let go of her and after a lot of yelling and arguing Kaede was able to persuade the hanyou turned human to allow himself to be checked over. He too had cuts, bruises, and a large scar on his back from the wind sorceress's and his brother's attacks. He was pretty sure that he would have died because he remembered it, yet he was glad that he was alive to see Kagome again.

The princess however had no marks of any sort but she was the worst off. There was something wrong with her that neither Kaede nor Miroku could understand. It was as if her soul had been locked away deep inside her body or stolen from her body altogether. None the less they were more than positive that she would completely recover, at least physically that is. Everyone began preparing for the journey back to the Western Lands at Sesshomaru's barked orders. He wasn't eager to leave, yet he wasn't too keen on staying. Inuyasha had collapsed a little after Kagome had been taken from his arms, his exhaustion finally reading its head. It would still be a while till the soldiers were ready to head back, some of them would stay and begin the long task of tearing up the Eastern Kingdom's castle further more, making sure that nothing or anyone was left behind.

Miroku and Sango left on Kirara and headed back to the castle accompanied with an unconscious Inuyasha between them. There had been enough room to take him and Sesshomaru had insisted it. The two of them knew that there was no long anything left to get in the way of peace, nothing to stand in the way of happiness that was sure to follow after his chaotic massacre, but how long would it take for everyone to get what they deserved? For instances, how much longe4r would Inuyasha and Kagome have to suffer until the gods allowed them the type of ending that eluded them for so long?

oOo

The only thing left for this story is now the Epilogue. I know that some of you out there probably don't like my really vague ending and feel free to flame, I understand. Remember that FEEDBACK is something that I love no matter what kind it is. I'm working on the epilogue as I speak and hope to have it up before the weekend is over, but if not then it'll be out as soon as possible.

Thank you to everyone who has spent time reading and reviewing this story! I love you guys for sticking with it!

-Krystal-


	37. An Epilogueish Chapter

_**Disclaimer: NO I don't own InuYasha, never have never will but like hell I don't own this story plot you bastards! Take it and die! **_

_Okay so anyway, this is it you guys! The final chapter to this story that has been going on since December of 2003! Yeah it's been that long! I'm finally finished with this and I hope that soon I will finish with "**Bewitched"** because there's only 1 1/2 chapters left for that! _

_I still can't believe that this story was nominated for Best Action/Adventure in the IY Guild Fanfiction contests and I love InuGrrl who nominated me and the people who kept the story in the running! It's still there baby and it's voting time! I'm so honored and happy that I was nominated, who cares if I don't win! It's just so spiffy that I'm giddy all over! _

_Well I guess I'll get started with the goods and my warning THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS **SEXUAL CONTENT **AND FLUFFINESS! IF YOU ARE NOT SUITABLE FOR THIS CONTENT... then wait till your parents are asleep and read... 0-0 muhahahhahaz! _

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

**WIll you be mine?**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

**An Epilogue-ish chapter **

****Months, it had been months and still there was nothing. Rin and Sesshomaru were blessed with two small brats in the spring and the Inu-youkai was as cold as ever to anyone but his family that is. Everything had gone back to how it was before Naraku had come along, before he had played his little game of evil and eventually lost. Miroku and Sango had gone back to the Eastern Lands once Totosai was finished rebuilding it, most who had lived there did. Koga and Ayame were wed in late December and signed a treaty between wolves and Inu-youkai. Allies of Western lands and their new kingdom from the North was anticipated for the longest time.

Inuyasha had become the temporary leader of the Eastern kingdom but it was Sesshomaru who did all the work. The now human was seldom seen and when he was it was in the vast garden with Kagome by his side. She had yet to wake up from where she had gone, her brown eyes open yet not seeing. Whispers around the castle were told and even after the confirmation of Kagome's pregnancy, there were words said that struck hard to hearts. Their princess could be carrying Naraku's offspring and whether or not the child should be killed to be safe, but Inuyasha refused to allow it. He had told everyone in the castle that a child was necessarily born evil, it was the influences that shaped them that did. Other's feared the scandal of a child being born out of wedlock and after it was brought to Sesshomaru's attention, Kaede was allowed to perform a small ceremony on her princess and Inuyasha.

There were still constant whispers of course, but with time they seemed to be quieting down. Servants took care of Kagome when allowed, yet it was Inuyasha who was in charge of her and he aimed to keep it that way. It wasn't long until he forgot how to smile and the people who saw him recognized the emptiness of his violet eyes, he was slowly losing hope that his princess would recover. Even Miroku and Sango became worried, however, they were at a disadvantage, nothing they said was ever heard by him, it was as though he'd gone dear or learned how not to care.

During her last visit, Rin had held Inuyasha close, silently hoping that he would show her any signs of life, anything that would ease her heart, but there had been nothing. He was a shell of the person he used to be around everyone, but yet he knew that there was always something left to hold onto. He wasn't ready to give up just yet, not when he had so much to lose. Inuyasha didn't talk to anyone anymore, he found no need to tell them that there was still no change, he didn't want to chip away at pieces of their hearts. They had loved Kagome so much and he didn't want to see the tears or unhappiness in their eyes, he didn't think that he could handle it.

Running the brush softly through Kagome's long ebony hair, he let a small sad smile come to his face, all he had left was her and he prayed every morning and night that she would get better. He needed a miracle. Her eyes were a dull brown and yet sometimes when he would watch her they would brighten just a bit and for a single moment he would believe that she was coming back to him. However, it would be gone as fast as it had come and leave a bigger hole in his heart to bleed. It was killing him to see her like this everyday. Gentle hands caressed her cheeks as he gazed at the image of them in the mirror, it was a dream that seemed to be too far away to reach for.

"I have a confession," he said to Kagome, his violet eyes closing as he took a deep breath. "Kagome, sometimes when I'm asleep and the morning comes I believe that time has flown back and I turn over and see you there lying next to me. And, and I hope for you to open your eyes and smile at me and then tell me that your dad would be furious if they found me. A lot of this is my fault, the reason why Naraku was allowed to be on his rampage for so long. I could have prevented it all from happening, but I didn't-I let you down Kagome and I won't ever forgive myself."

He was so close to tears that he could feel them burning at the backs of his eyes. Inuyasha knew that he was nothing but a pathetic human by fighting back his tears, yet he felt so helpless that he couldn't think of anything else constructive to do. All he could do was swell on his self hatred and loathing. Wiping his eyes with his arm, he lowered his eyes to the floor. How long would it be of a wait before he could hear Kagome's voice again, or the way she looked at him when she was hiding her amusement? When would the gads allow him to feel her arms tightly wrapped around him as he held her close? When would Kagome be allowed to be free from whatever held her captive? It was so heart breaking to constantly watch her everyday and yet never being able to be graced with the littlest of improvement.

Deciding that he needed to get out of the large room, Inuyasha coaxed the princess out of her seat and held her hand tightly as he guided her out to their balcony. It was mid afternoon and in an hour or so the sun would begin to set behind the mountains off in the distance. He wanted to show her something different for a change, something that Inuyasha tried to keep to himself. Nobody needed to know but the two of them and them alone. It took a little maneuvering to get her over the ledge, but it worked and as he carried Kagome bridal style in his arms he felt something in his heart calling out to something that was unattainable.

He walked with her in his arms, the soft grass under his bare feet cold at each step. Sesshomaru had Totosai build an enormous garden by Rin's request and Inuyasha wanted to take Kagome there. It was one of the only places that he had taken her to where he felt was a place of magic and mystery. So many things were possibilities surrounded by the roses and other flowers, it was a sacred place where love was always said to bloom. A haven for happiness. The large fountain was in view and he headed towards it, there was just something about it that made him calm, it was a feeling that was becoming alien to him but Inuyasha was desperate and would graciously do whatever was needed to keep himself sane. To enable him to continue being himself and not break. Setting Kagome down on the stone bench, he kneeled in front of her and rested his head on her lap. He missed her so much that he couldn't do anything on his own, he couldn't think. Inuyasha closed his eyes and breathed in Kagome's clean scent, even after everything that had happened to her, she was able to stay so innocent looking, so childlike that it pained him deep in his very soul.

"Gods Kagome is this really it?" He asked sadly talking to her, yet no one at the same time. "I'm so afraid that you'll never wake up, that I'll be alone for the rest of my pathetic life. I don't know how to live without you, oh god Kagome please come back to me. I need you so bad! I miss you so much that I feel as though my heart is breaking a little more each day. I don't wanna let you go, don't abandon me please. Oh god please Kagome, I love you."

His tears had started falling not even part way through his little confession, his pleading and they were like waterfalls. The moisture was gathering in Kagome's dress, his face pressing closer to her body as he felt the tingling in his body. It hurt at first as his nails and teeth grew, his human ears being pulled to the top of his head and shaping into white dog ears. His eyes were closed but he was positive that if they were open he would have gone blind as they changed from violet to amber. Black hair faded as if it were suddenly aging, turning silver and bringing with it the heightened senses of a dog. It was over in a mere matter of moments, but for the life of him he couldn't contain his sobs, they were long overdue and this time it was his very soul that was weeping.

Claws gripped at the soft material of Kagome's dress and he felt himself falling apart, he needed her to be with him and not being able to have her back was pure agony. The wetness dripping onto his head was played off as water splashing from the fountain but when a gentle hand touched his head, the small fingers threading through the silver locks, his blood ran cold and he froze. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was hallucinating the feel of her moving but when he glanced up and water amber eyes found his feelings and emotions mirror in brown eyes, he chocked back a sob as he pulled her down into his arms, his chin resting on top of her silky onyx hair. It was like a dream come true, she was there, really there with him and he knew that things were looking up for him.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was raspy, but barely louder than a whisper.

He could plainly smell her tears, but didn't fully recognize that everything was real until her shaking arms snaked around his back and held onto him for dear life. Kagome had returned to him! Sure there were things that he had to tell her, things that were possibly devastating, yet he couldn't tell her, the evidence was there hiding in the small swell of her stomach. It would be up to her whether or not her unborn child would live, but Inuyasha had the common sense to know that she would keep it. A child was a child and deep down he knew that it was his, he had the overwhelming feeling. He eventually would have to tell her what Kaede and Sesshomaru had done, the two of them (Inuyasha and Kagome) had been wet to protect her name and reputation yet that too was something neither of them would come to mind.

All these things were irrelevant to him at the moment, stories could be told later because he wasn't going to let Kagome go, not now or ever. Pulling away from her, Inuyasha gave Kagome a reassuring smile and wiped away the tears that stained her face, she was too beautiful to be crying. He wanted to say so much, to tell her everything that had gone through his mind, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. Seeing her happy smile touch her eyes, Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat, his Kagome was really back to stay. Placing chaste kisses on her face as his hands rested next to her ears, Inuyasha laughed. There was just so much joy running through is veins that he couldn't help it.

"Thank you," he said in a hushed voice as he kissed her. "Oh god thank you Kagome! I'll never let you go. I'll protect you forever."

Before his lips closed over hers in a searing kiss, Kagome blushed whispering, "I love you too Inuyasha."

oOo

Hands searched for flesh as mouths devoured each other, eager tongues dancing to an unspoken music. They had been apart for so long and now as they fumbled to undress one another, Inuyasha and Kagome had found each other. There had been a lot of people trying to keep the two of them away, to keep them apart and one man had been successful. Neither of them had given up and in the end it paid off, they were having their fairy tale ending.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**WANT THE MISSING CONTENT? WELL GO TO MY PROFILE AND GO TO THE ADULT SITES INDICATED OR ELSE ENJOY! LEMONS! NOT POSTED HERE, EDITED OUT SORRY! **_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was soft as her hand gingerly ran across his chest.

"Hmmn?" He asked, his eyes opening a tad trying to fight off the need to sleep. She looked absolutely gorgeous to him no matter what the situation was.

"Will you be mine?" It had been a question he had asked her so long ago and one that when she had asked he had never been able to return with his own answer.

"Always and forever Kagome," he whispered kissing her forehead and pulling her closer to his body. "Always and forever."

_**THE END! (is that a happy ending I see?)**_

_**E/N: Yep well that's it folks! Good or bad please leave me some feedback. I have to know what you thought of if now as a whole! Flames are accepted because that's just how the cookie crumbles--- (Liar liar)**_

_**It's been a real peach posting this story for you guys! THE FANS ROCK MY SOCKS OFF! lol If you have not read my other stories please do, I love the attention. MaWr! Support you nearest Authoress, buy me CHOCO BANNANA POCKY! lol jk! **_

_**OKay yeah I have to answer one question left by a lot of you guys: IS KAGOME'S BABY NARAKU'S?**_

_**O-M-G NO! It's actually InuYasha's love child from chapter 26 when the two of them do the dirty dirty! I just couldn't do that to my readers, or myself.. Naraku's children would look reallu fugly because lets face it, beautiful evil guys like him only have horribly ugly deranged children. **_

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**_

_**Miztikal-Dragon**_


End file.
